Vidas separadas: Caminos reencontrados
by RinneRikudo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sido si Naruto hubiese tenido un hermano gemelo, y ambos fuesen los contenedores del Kyubi? ¿Y si Naruto hubiese sido secuestrado el día del ataque del Zorro por el hombre enmascarado, pero salvado esa misma noche por un viejo Uzumaki? ¿Volverá Naruto a reencontrarse con la familia que lo busca hasta en el último rincón del mundo? ¡NaruKarin!
1. Separación

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**NOTA: **Términos desconocidos traducidos al final.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

10 de Octubre, una noche tranquila y con nada fuera de lo común. En la Aldea de la Hoja todo era paz y tranquilidad. Era viernes, así que no era de extrañar que las calles estuviesen repletas con los aldeanos celebrando el inicio del fin de semana. Nada podía salir mal en un día tan perfecto, ¿o sí?

Pero, no todo era paz y alegría, o al menos no en los alrededores del pueblo, donde el líder de la Nación Ninja y su cónyuge emprendían su propia batalla contra un demonio que amenazaba —si llegaba a ser liberado de su prisión— aplastar y volver añicos a Konoha, luego de pasarle por encima una y otra vez, además de prenderla en llamas. ¡Viva la ironía!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! —gritaba desesperadamente y con sumo dolor una mujer de largos y rojos cabellos, con hermosos ojos color violeta pero llenos de desesperación. Aunque en la posición y estado en la que se encontraba ahora… Bueno, no era precisamente ''atractiva''.

Estaba recostada sobre una camilla en una habitación tan solo iluminada por unas pocas antorchas ubicadas en las paredes. Estaba cubierta por unas pocas mantas, indudablemente estaba en trabajo de parto.

—¡Kushina, resiste! —Le alentaba el Yondaime a su esposa, ubicando sus manos en su estómago, haciendo gran presión sobre un raro conjunto de marcas ubicadas allí, cuyo epicentro parecía inflarse como si de un globo se tratase.

—Naruto… apresúrate en salir… —suplicaba el rubio a su hijo—. Kyūbi maldito… ¡quédate dónde estás!

Los rugidos de la Bestia ya podían ser escuchados en la sala a pesar de aún permanecer dentro del cuerpo de Kushina. En su subconsciente, su gran poder estaba contrarrestando las ataduras de la pelirroja que lo mantenían apresado contra una piedra circular. Poco a poco la estaba corrompiendo, poco a poco la estaba venciendo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sello explotase y él tomase el control de la ojivioleta. Estaba a punto de salir, estaba a punto de librarse y reducirlo todo a nada. Estaba a tan solo un paso de obtener su libertad.

—¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Y de repente, todas sus emociones, pensamientos, acciones, habla, su mundo entero quedó en blanco por un segundo después de escuchar el llanto de la nueva persona, o personita más bien, presente en la habitación.

—¡Nnnggaahhh, nnghaaah, aaaah! —Era la señal de que una nueva vida había nacido.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras esa _nada_ que sintió por un segundo, lentamente iba dando paso a una nueva mezcla de emociones y sentimientos: felicidad, amor, orgullo, satisfacción, era como si una parte extraviada de su ser hace mucho, antes de siquiera estar en este plano de la existencia, haya sido atada nuevamente a él. Pero esa extraña sensación que lo invadió todavía no acababa, es más, se intensificó al escuchar de nuevo un llanto parecido, pero algo ¿diferente?

—¡Nnnnnngggaaah, aaaahh, nnnggaaaah!

Los maléficos rugidos habían sido apagados, el segundo sollozo infantil marcó el fin de la lucha, el Kyūbi había sido derrotado. Y en ese momento, se sintió _completo_.

—Hoy soy padre —Su rostro no parecía andar a la par con sus palabras ya que éste solo reflejaba sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No duró mucho así, solo le tomó momentos para salir de su estupefacción y actuar como debía hacerlo cualquiera en su situación: rió. Empezó a reír con una gran sonrisa, derramando lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

—Son dos bebés muy saludables —enfatizó Sarutobi Biwako, esposa del Tercer Hokage, quien sostenía a los recién nacidos Naruto y Menma junto a una kunoichi médico que había ayudado con el parto.

—¡Naruto…! ¡Menma…! —La voz de Minato se quebró al final acercándose a sus bebés, debido a la suma alegría, alegría por el nacimiento de los hijos que él y Kushina habían estado esperando tan ansiosamente desde hace meses.

—¡No los toques! —Cortó venenosamente su accionar, apartando a los gemelos de él— La madre debe verlos primero.

Minato solo respondió con un pequeño puchero como si fuese un simple niño.

—Naruto… Menma… —susurró la pelirroja que hace pocos momentos gritaba a tal punto que cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado hubiera pensado que ardía en el nivel más bajo del infierno. Pero, ¿no gritarías tú al estar luchando contra el demonio más poderoso del mundo?

Entre lágrimas recibió a los nuevos integrantes de su familia.

—Al fin puedo conocerlos. —Su mirada, no, todo su mundo, su galaxia, su universo, su entera existencia estaba aconcentrada en sus hijos, los cuales Biwako había puesto justo a su lado.

Recordó todas las fantasías e ilusiones que había tenido debido a la noticia del nacimiento de sus gemelos, así como todos sus miedos y temores, miedo porque nacieran con alguna complicación, miedo porque algo saliera mal durante el parto, miedo por el Zorro. Pero eso ya no importaba, todo había salido bien, había valido la pena estar 10 meses embarazada. Sí, las mujeres jinchūriki duran este lapso de tiempo para formar a sus hijos en sus vientres.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de estar con ellos —decía Biwako con una sonrisa, retirándose de la habitación junto a Taji, kunoichi que los acompañó en el parto, para realizar un análisis más profundo de la condición de salud de Naruto y Menma.

— Dios mío, qué bebés tan hermosos.

Con Biwako alejada, Minato decidió acercarse más a su esposa, tomándola de la mano.

—Kushina, ¿te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó, apenas audible.

Estaba exhausta, todo esto había sido demasiado para ella, pero no importaba, ahora era madre, feliz madre de dos hermosos y saludables hermanos gemelos de rubios cabellos, mejillas sonrojadas y azules ojos como el mar, además de tres curiosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, eran completamente adorables.

—Kushina, gracias. Gracias por todo —Fue todo lo que pudo articular el ojiazul mayor a la jinchūriki, mirándola directo a sus ojos color violeta.

—Minato…

Duraron unos cuantos segundos así, entrelazando sus almas, unificando sus seres, uniendo sus pensamientos. No había nada más que decir, con solo mirarse se habían dicho todo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el Cuarto, dando por terminado el emotivo momento.

Con cuidado soltó el agarre de su mano con la de Kushina, y juntó sus dos respectivas de golpe, una en forma de puño y la otra completamente extendida, reflejando seguridad y determinación.

—Sé que ya ha finalizado el parto, pero todavía tengo que completar el sello que encierra al Kyūbi. —Y justo cuando ubicaba su mano derecha sobre el sello en el abdomen de su amada…

—¡AAAAAAHHH!

Se voltearon en el acto ante tal grito que se extinguió a los segundos, solo para descubrir a un oscuro hombre cuyo instinto asesino y frialdad sofocaba fácilmente el ambiente.

—Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, aléjate ahora mismo de la jinchūriki si no deseas que tus hijos mueran a la corta edad de un minuto de nacidos.

… … … … … … … … … …

La Cuarta Sombra de Fuego se encontraba en estos momentos junto a su esposa, la cual lucía muchísimo peor que en el momento del parto, mientras de su espalda salían largas y gigantescas cadenas de chakra que retenían a un Gigantesco Zorro con nueve impotentes colas, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas —aunque sin mucho éxito— romper el agarre que ejercía el poderoso jutsu, que contenía su terrible chakra.

Minato había logrado salvar a sus hijos del misterioso ninja que los emboscó por sorpresa y rescatar a su esposa, aunque lamentablemente después de que se le fuese extraído el Bijū en su interior. Si no había muerto, era porque ella era una Uzumaki. Los dejó a los tres en un lugar seguro, y partió a la aldea para confrontar al Kitsune.

Logró desviar una Bijūdama proveniente del Kyūbi antes de que chocara con su rostro esculpido en la Montaña Hokage, así como había vencido al hombre enmascarado que además de todo afirmaba ser Uchiha Madara. Logró quitarle el control del Zorro al liberarlo del genjutsu al cual lo sometía y se propuso a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no salían de su mente las malignas palabras que pronunció ''Madara'' antes de desaparecer en un raro vórtice espacio-tiempo.

_—Volveré, el Kyūbi será mío y entonces el mundo también, no me lamento de haber perdido la batalla, hay muchas maneras de lograr mis objetivos._

Logró sacar al colosal Monstruo al caer sobre él con Gamabunta y utilizar su Hiraishin no jutsu para tele-transportarse fuera de la aldea.

Y ahora estaba aquí, junto a su esposa la cual estaba inmovilizando a la máxima masa de odio en el mundo. Solo había hallado una salida para esta situación, como el impotente monstruo de chakra aún contaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo podía sellarlo con el Shiki Fūin y debía hacerlo rápido ya que el Gran Bijū peleaba con todo su poder para obtener su libertad, y lo tendría que sellar en sus hijos ya que solamente los recién nacidos pueden encerrar hasta a las entidades más poderosas, gracias a sus prematuras redes de chakra.

Confiaba en que ellos dominarían ese poder en un futuro, se le hizo imposible no recordar las palabras de su sensei sobre el ''chico de la profecía'', y Minato pensaba que aquel chico que salvaría al mundo shinobi de la época de calamidades que azotarían el futuro, sería no uno, sino sus dos hijos, por eso les dejaría ese gran poder como legado, para salvar Konoha, para salvar el País del Fuego, para salvar a las Naciones Elementales y para mantenerlos a salvo a ellos mismos cuando crecieran, incluso si tenía que dar su vida para ello. Hasta que…

—_¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

En ese instante, el mismo gran sapo que Minato había invocado sobre la cabeza del Kyūbi para después tele-transportarlo y sacarlo de la aldea había hecho acto de presencia una vez más, junto a una serpiente y una babosa de tamaños idénticos.

—¡Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama! —exclamó sorprendido por la repentina aparición de los Tres Legendarios Sannin junto con sus respectivas invocaciones. Se suponía que los tres estaban fuera de la aldea: Jiraiya en su red de espionaje internacional, Tsunade enviada como refuerzo por sí misma a una misión que se había complicado realizada por su hermano menor Nawaki, y Orochimaru en Kaze no Kuni realizando labores diplomáticas.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Iba a continuar con su pregunta hasta que fue interrumpido por cierto pálido pelinegro.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —habló con tono cortante—. Minato, intenta juntar todo el chakra que puedas, lo necesitarás. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

El rubio claramente iba a refutar, después de todo era su deber como Hokage proteger a la Aldea. No es que fuese arrogante y creyera que él podía enfrentar solo al Demonio, sino que no quería arriesgarlos en el enfrentamiento y alguno terminase perdiendo su vida por su culpa. Pero, se percató de la mirada que le dirigía el Sannin de las Serpientes, una muy severa que indicaba que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. El Yondaime no tuvo más opción que resignarse. Apartó sus pensamientos anteriores y concluyó con su sentido más lógico que lo más seguro es que ya hubiesen ideado un plan. Se limitó a asentir y aceptar la ayuda que estaba necesitando.

—¡Kushina! —Llamó Tsunade a la pareja del Cuarto—. Suelta al Kyūbi, nosotros lo debilitaremos para que después Minato pueda sellarlo. Si lo atacamos mientras los sostienes con tus cadenas podríamos terminar de matarte.

—Pero…

—¡Solo hazlo! —ordenó Jiraiya. La situación no era la más adecuada como para ponerse a discutir, por ello el tono algo agresivo con el que tomó palabra.

Kushina, dándose cuenta de la seriedad del peliblanco, decidió confiar en ellos, por lo que devolvió sus cadenas a su interior, liberando al Kyūbi.

El gigantesco monstruo de inmediato sin intenciones de perder una sola oportunidad, alzó su brazo derecho listo para aplastar al Hokage y a su esposa, gritando con locura y sediento de sangre.

** —¡ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS, LOS MATAREEEEEEÉ!**

—¡Ahora, Manda! —Le ordenó empezar con su estrategia Orochimaru a su invocación.

Manda rápidamente enrolló al Gran Zorro con su cuerpo, interrumpiendo su accionar y estrujando fuertemente sus huesos, dando origen a los repulsivos sonidos que indicaban las fracturas que el gran miedo de varios ninjas y naciones enteras estaba sufriendo.

**—¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **—rugió la máxima Bestia con Colas, podría haberse liberado del agarre fácilmente pero debido a que su poder estaba siendo retenido hasta hace solo unos momentos, todavía no se encontraba en toda su capacidad.

—¡Gamabunta! —llamó ahora el peliblanco al gran sapo sobre el que estaba parado, para después éste sacar su espada y clavársela directamente el Kyūbi, además de propinarle unos cuantos golpes que estuvieron muy cerca de impactar también a Manda.

**—¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! **—vociferó el terrible Kitsune después de sentir la profunda puñalada en su espalda, así como los golpes de Gamabunta.

**—Eso estuvo cerca, estúpido sapo **—regañó la morada serpiente a quien sería en pocos años el Jefe de los Sapos del Monte Myōboku.

**—¡Je! Lo siento por eso, Manda **—respondió Gamabunta a su amigo, restándole importancia al hecho de que casi lo golpea a él también. Después de todo, tenía buena puntería, estaba seguro que ningún golpe lo hubiese podido alcanzar.

—¡Katsuyu, tu turno! —habló esta vez La Legendaria Perdedora (de apuestas, claro está) a la babosa que reposaba bajo sus pies.

**—¡Sí, Tsunade-sama! **—Sin perder tiempo, proveniente de la criatura de grandes proporciones se desprendió una babosa idéntica pero de un tamaño poco mayor a la de una simple mano, que rápidamente fue a socorrer a Kushina, que observaba las arremetidas de los Sannin contra el Zorro, todo esto sosteniendo a sus dos pequeños niños quienes con mucha razón lloraban fuertemente, pues se encontraban peligrosamente en medio de la batalla protagonizada por el Bijū sellado dentro de ella hasta hace poco menos de dos horas.

**—No se preocupe, Kushina-sama, la curaré inmediatamente **—Kushina asintió, aunque adolorida, para posteriormente sentir cómo Katsuyu empezaba a curar sus heridas y desgarres internos.

Pero Katsuyu, o al menos la mayor parte de ella, no había terminado todavía, apenas y desprendió a su pequeño clon de sí misma, lanzó su jutsu Zesshi Nensan contra el Kyūbi. Apenas y liberó su ataque contra el Zorro, Manda liberó el agarre con el que oprimía al Colosal Monstruo, quien gritó a más no poder al sentir el concentrado ácido tocar su piel sintiendo cómo prácticamente su piel se derretía. Pero, a pesar de ello, fue capaz de dar un gran salto hacia atrás, adolorido pero, más que nada, con el orgullo roto. ¿Es que creían que ellos, cinco patéticos humanos y tres simples invocaciones, serían capaces de vencerlo? Parecía que todavía no conocían todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

**—Estúpidos bastardos, tráguense esto **—El Kyūbi tomó mucho más distancia de los Sannin, bastante la verdad, incluso llegaron a pensar por unos instantes que el Zorro estaba escapando, pero luego se detuvo de golpe, y empezó a formar una Bijūdama. Pero, esta Bijūdama era una más grande y más poderosa que las anteriores, el concentrado chakra se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia, y poco a poco los allí presentes presenciaban cómo la técnica se hacía cada vez más grande y titánica.

**_—Esto será suficiente _**—pensó para sí mismo el Nueve Colas, y entonces lanzó a quemarropa su ataque contra el trío de Sannin, el Hokage y Kushina.

—¡Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmo! _—_vociferó el pálido pelinegro luego de realizar una secuencia de posiciones de manos, y agacharse para chocar la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo. Al instante, tres gigantescas paredes de distintos colores y con extraños rostros dibujados en ellas aparecieron unos metros delante de los Sannin.

**_—Eso no podrá detenerlo._**

La Bijūdama pasó sin mayores problemas por el jutsu del de amarillentos ojos, con una facilidad increíble al tratarse de una de las técnicas defensivas del Shodaime Hokage.

**—Mierda **—Gamabunta se mostró sorprendido, ahora sí estaban en serios problemas.

Y justo cuando todos creían que estaba perdidos, el Rayo Amarillo dio un paso adelante y utilizó nuevamente su barrera espacio-tiempo usando uno de sus tantos kunais especiales, para desviar el ataque del Kyūbi a otro sitio, justo como lo hizo la primera vez, solo que ahora le costó más chakra ya que el ataque era más grande, fuerte y potente.

—Lo siento Orochimaru, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados —Se disculpó el Cuarto Hokage al Sannin, quien solo se limitó a asentir a sus palabras, escuchando a la distancia la explosión originada por el ataque del Kitsune. La verdad sea dicha, si no hubiese sido por Minato de seguro todos estarían ahora mismo con el Shinigami.

**—¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA YONDAIME HOKAGEEEEEE! **—Se desgañitó el Kyūbi corriendo a una sorprendente velocidad hacia donde se encontraban sus contrincantes, molesto porque un ataque así proveniente de él haya sido sencillamente enviado a otro lugar, sin haber logrado el efecto que deseaba.

—¡Jiraiya-sensei! —Le habló ahora estando a su lado el Yondaime al Sannin de los Sapos, y encima de la cabeza de Gamabunta. Por supuesto que llegó allí usando de nuevo su Hiraishin en su maestro, hace mucho que había puesto su marca en él—. ¡Invoque a Fukasaku y a Shima para ambos entrar en modo sabio, tengo un plan pero necesitaremos del senjutsu!

El rubio apenas se estaba adentrando en el Senjutsu y por ello es que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo recolectar energía natural correctamente, mas sí sabía administrarla y por eso es que era necesaria la presencia de los Dos Grandes Sapos Sabios.

Jiraiya asintió, se mordió su pulgar derecho, y gritó impactando su mano contra el suelo (o en este caso contra el cráneo del anfibio) — ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una pequeña nube de humo fue originada, para después de ser disipada mostrarse en escena dos nuevos sapos, solo que estos eran incluso más pequeños que él, uno de color verde y ¿otra? De color verde y morado.

**—¿Jiraiya-chan? ¿Minato-chan? —**El anciano sapo masculino fue el primero que tomó derecho a palabra, hablándole a las dos leyendas shinobis frente suyo como si fuesen solo niños.

**—¡Chicos! ¡¿Tanto tiempo sin saludarnos y nos invocan así de repente en una batalla?! **—Preguntó enojada esta vez la sapo de igualmente avanzada edad—** ¡Estaba haciendo la cena, saben! Deberían…**

**—¡Má! **—La interrumpió el primer sapo que habló, tomándola de la cabeza y girándola —.** Olvídate de eso, ¡mira! **y entonces Shima visualizó a la silueta de un gigantesco Zorro con nueve colas en el aire, silueta que se hacía cada vez más grande, lo que indicaba que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad.

**—¿Qué coño…? **—Eso fue todo lo que pudo formular. Sí, Shima lo reconoció al instante, era el Kyūbi, que para colmo se encontraba prácticamente frente de ellos. Gamabunta y Manda estaban listos para actuar y defenderse del Demonio de grandes magnitudes, hasta que…

¡Pum! Se escuchó un pequeño pero poderosísimo como ninguno derechazo que conectó la rubia del grupo contra la mejilla derecha del Zorro, para éste salir despedido varios metros a la distancia con un hilo de saliva y sangre desprendido de su boca.

—Tsunade había usado mientras yo desviaba la Bijūdama del Kyūbi su Infūin: Kai y luego la vi concentrar su chakra aún más, supuse que usaría después su Byakugō no In, por eso vine aquí, la estrategia que usaríamos era para vencer definitivamente al Kyūbi pues sabía que Tsunade crearía tiempo para nosotros, así que escuchen con atención. Gamabunta tú también, ya que serás parte de esto— finalizó Minato sin esperar tiempo de refutar por parte de Jiraiya o el trío de sapos, para luego proceder a relatarles su estrategia.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade después de conectar su rústico puño contra el Zorro, Katsuyu aprovechó la abertura creada y utilizó por segunda vez su técnica de lengua de ácido pegajoso contra el Zorro, que gruñó al sentir nuevamente el concentrado ácido contra su cuerpo. Pero, él era el Kyūbi, eso no bastaría para retenerlo.

Rápidamente se levantó para esta vez ser él quien tomara la iniciativa y conectara un poderoso golpe, solo que contra la babosa y no Tsunade, golpe que la sacó de batalla inmediatamente.

**_ —¡Ahh! Lo… Lo siento Tsunade-sama, al menos… al menos mi clon aún está para curar a Kushina-sama _**—Pensó Katsuyu antes de desaparecer en un puf de humo.

Solo que el Zorro no se percató de cuándo Tsunade se había ubicado justo debajo de él. La Sannin de las babosas tomó uno de sus dedos y con una fuerza ¿sobrehumana? No… es denigrante tan solo decir que era sobrehumana, con una fuerza de magnitudes titánicas apretarlo con gran vigor y luego alzar al Kyūbi por los aires, darle varias vueltas con ella como epicentro y lanzarlo con suma violencia.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, dio un gran salto y esta vez tomó una de las colas de un muy molesto y enojado Kitsune, quien aún no había reaccionado ya que estaba completamente sorprendido por la fuerza de esta humana, la conocía por estar sellado en Kushina y sabía que era fuerte, pero no sabía que podía llegar a este punto. Entonces Tsunade lo alzó de nuevo para impactar su parte frontal y rostro contra el piso, dispuesta a continuar con su asalto hasta que el Kyūbi finalmente reaccionó, clavando una de sus largas garras en el cuerpo de la fémina.

**_—Ya no molestarás más, pequeña mocosa._**

Tsunade escupió algo de sangre al tiempo que sentía sus órganos internos destrozados y hechos un desastre, como si hubiesen sido puestos en una licuadora y devueltos a ella. Pero, no por nada ahorró durante años chakra en un punto de su frente, chakra que utilizaría aunque fuese por cortos minutos.

Sin perder un segundo volvió a ejercer presión en su agarre, para luego levantar al Kyūbi sin importarle tener casi todo su torso en mil pedazos y, en el sentido más práctico, impactar su parte posterior contra algunos de los árboles en su alrededor como si la masa de odio más terrible en el planeta fuese un simple muñeco de trapo.

En definitiva el Zorro estaba sorprendido, en shock más bien. Mientras se levantaba lentamente, apreció el acelerado proceso de mitosis que realizaba el cuerpo de Tsunade, curando sus heridas a un ritmo impresionante, tal vez fue por eso que seguía de pie.

En ese momento Orochimaru vio su oportunidad, y utilizó su técnica Mandara no Jin para de su boca salir innumerables serpientes, todas al parecer empapadas con la saliva del pelinegro, unas montadas sobre otras a tal punto que parecía que el Sannin había formado un gigantesco muro con solo sus reptiles.

**—Orochimaru es sumamente asqueroso, creo que ya se superó a sí mismo **—dijo a la nada Gamabunta, quien ya sabía qué debía hacer para que el plan de Minato funcionase.

**—Voy a apoyarlo **—indicó Manda, ignorando el comentario anterior de su compañero sapo, quien junto a la gran oleada de serpientes se dirigió al Kyūbi. Entonces, todas ellas abrieron sus respectivas bocas y de las mismas salieron miles de filos de espadas. Cada una estaba sacando de sus bocas un filo de espada Kusanagi, también empapadas en saliva por cierto.

**_—Me equivoqué, ahora sí que se superó a sí mismo _**—No es que tampoco fuese algo repulsivo que Jiraiya invocara estómagos de sapos de la nada, pero el espectáculo (si así se le puede llamar) que estaba ofreciendo el de amarillentos ojos superaba los límites.

Las espadas de inmediato dieron estocadas directas al Gran Zorro que aún estaba tratando de levantarse del golpe que se había llevado antes, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarlas a tiempo.

**—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **—rugió alocadamente, retrocediendo lo más que pudo para ya no sentir las miles de espadas cortándolo, desangrándolo, destrozándolo. Pero no había terminado ahí la ofensiva de los de la Hoja, pues Manda enrolló nuevamente al Nueve Colas, apretándolo con mucha más fuerza que antes esperando herirlo aún más. Pero ahora, era el turno del Kyūbi para actuar.

Soltó otro rugido, pero éste en especial era diferente, muy diferente. Éste estuvo cargado de una gran liberación de energía que mandó a volar a todo en torno a él, quemando a Manda y a las serpientes invocadas por Orochimaru, logrando que el primero desapareciera en un puf de humo antes de resultar mortalmente dañado, y las serpientes de menor tamaño ser completamente aniquiladas en tan solo milésimas de segundos.

Gamabunta sin pensarlo dos veces aprovechó un pequeño momento de despiste de su enemigo luego de sacar del campo a su igual. Se acercó al Kyūbi lo más que pudo mientras Minato y Jiraiya entraban en modo sabio con la ayuda de Fukasaku y Shima, uno en el hombro del Hokage y la otra en el hombro del peliblanco, mientras Jiraiya empezaba a formar el Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan y Minato también, aunque su bola de chakra a diferencia de la del peliblanco se empezó a rodear de unos cuantos destellos de energía, tomando de a poco la forma de un shuriken.

En el instante que Gamabunta estuvo a solo centímetros del Zorro, el Cuarto le lanzó uno de sus kunais espacio-tiempo directo a su pecho. El Kitsune solo bufó ante esto, completamente patético pensó.

Con un poderoso golpe cargado de su rojizo y temible chakra sacó a Gamabunta de la batalla al impactar su puño contra su rostro, desapareciéndolo en otro puf de humo, como el de Manda hace solo menos de tres minutos. Pero, éste era el plan de Minato desde el principio, se teletransportó junto a su sensei hacia el kunai antes de que tocase al Nueve Colas, para entonces su mentor continuase con su asalto haciendo uso de su jutsu, vociferando el nombre de su técnica directo al pecho del Monstruo, cosa que ocasionó retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

Pero su maniobra no llegaba hasta ahí. Cuando el ataque de su sensei dejó de surgir efecto, Minato lanzó ya estando en el suelo su propia técnica.

—¡Senpō, Fūton: Chō Ōdama Rasenshuriken!

Y un gigantesco shuriken de azulado chakra con un imponente Rasengan como epicentro arremetió al Bijū, quien recibió el ataque de relleno, siendo repelido por los aires metros hacia la dirección contraria al ojiazul, y estallase el extraño shuriken, liberando la energía contenida en él de tal forma que cortó muchísimas más veces y a un nivel molecular al Kyūbi, que respecto a los cortes de las Kusanagi de Orochimaru. El modo sabio de Minato desapareció en ese instante debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que empleó, contrariamente a Jiraiya que aún lo mantenía. Fukasaku de inmediato saltó del hombro de Minato hasta Jiraiya para continuar la ofensiva, siguiendo los parámetros del plan ideado. Sin embargo, el pálido pelinegro y la rubia de grandes senos se les adelantaron.

Orochimaru y Tsunade sentían sus reservas agotarse, el primero debido a sus numerosas invocaciones y a las grandes técnicas que empleó, y Tsunade debido a que su jutsu de fuerza de un centenar del área del Iryō Ninjutsu que ella misma había creado todavía no estaba del todo perfecto, por lo que además de consumir el chakra que a lo largo de los años concentraba en su frente también consumía de forma radical sus reservas en el resto de su cuerpo, cosa que en teoría no debería pasar, por ello ambos se encontraban cansados. Pero no podían darse el lujo de cae rendidos ahora, todavía había que derrotar al Kyūbi, por lo que Tsunade tomó una vez más al Zorro que se encontraba sumamente debilitado gracias a Minato, y lo lanzó una vez más pero muy difícilmente y con menos poder que respecto a las anteriores veces. Ya no pudiendo más, desactivó su técnica antes de morir de manera innecesaria, tendría que confiar en sus compañeros.

Orochimaru visualizó lo que hizo su camarada, el tiempo se estaba agotando. Realizó unas rápidas posiciones de manos, y utilizó la que sería su última técnica mientras inflaba su pecho.

—¡Katon: Gōhebika no Jutsu! —para al instante salir de su boca una gigantesca llamarada que tomó la forma de una serpiente con dirección al Zorro, que lo quemó en gran medida y lo hizo gruñir, aunque en un tono más bajo, estaba muy débil como para lanzar realizar otro movimiento. Estaba jadeando. Sus reservas eran gigantescas y no había utilizado prácticamente nada de ellas, pero el agotamiento físico le estaba ganando. El Nueve Colas finalmente cayó al suelo ardiendo en llamas, que eran potenciadas por pequeños cortes de viento que aún se estaban realizando a nivel microscópico en él, consecuencia del Rasenshuriken del Yondaime.

El Rayo Amarillo apareció justo al lado de su esposa gracias a la marca de su Hiraishin, al igual que en su sensei había una en ella mucho tiempo atrás. Kushina además lucía mejor que en hace media hora gracias a Katsuyu. El ojiazul procedió después a tomar a sus hijos y sellar a la Bestia en ellos, el Kyūbi estaba jadeando y se le dificultaba siquiera levantarse, señal de que estaba agotado, esta era la oportunidad que Minato esperaba, ahora podía sellarlo sin necesidad de tener que morir para ello.

Realizó unas cuantas posiciones de manos, y vociferó — ¡Shiki Fūin: In to yō no bunri!

Al instante apareció el Dios de la Muerte, el cual era visible para todos los ahí presentes, quienes sintieron escalofríos —incluso Orochimaru— y hasta algo de miedo al ver ahí a quien era el responsable de llevarse las almas de todos los seres vivos en este y, quién sabe, hasta en otros mundos si es que los habían.

**—¿A quién quieres separar mortal? **—preguntó directamente y sin rodeos el Shinigami.

Minato tan solo señaló al Kyūbi, no sabía si debía entablar conversación alguna o no con este espectro, así que solo se limitó a señalar a su objetivo. Este sello a diferencia del Shiki Fūin original, tan solo separaría al Zorro en dos mitades: una mitad ying y otra mitad yang, después Minato podría sellarlas por separado con otro tipo de Fūinjutsu, pues solo Kushina podía encerrar al Bijū en su totalidad y no estaba en condiciones para aquello.

**—¿Al Kyūbi? Jajajajajajajajajaja** —rió divertido—** Está bien, pero recuerda el precio: perderás para siempre la mitad de tus reservas de chakra.**

El rubio asintió al escucharlo, ya conocía el precio de usar dicha técnica pero no se preocupaba, tenía mucho y con bastante entrenamiento con Kage Bushins claro está, recuperaría lo que perdería ahora, era un precio a pagar mucho mejor que morir.

El Shinigami al percatarse que su invocador aceptó el trato, procedió primero a materializar el alma de Minato fuera de él, de manera que quedara justo delante de su esquelético y fantasmal cuerpo. Después sacó un cuchillo de su manga derecha para luego subir esta hasta su codo, develando su desnutrida extremidad. Posteriormente unas extrañas marcas ascendieron hasta donde sostenía el arma blanca, y finalmente estiró su brazo izquierdo de manera extravagante hasta llegar al Zorro, para tomarlo y jalar de su chakra y en cuestión de tan solo segundos sacar una inmensa cantidad de dicha energía, para luego cortarla y en segundos la mitad separada del Zorro tomara forma y diera lugar a un nuevo Kyūbi, solo que éste poseía un pelaje un poco más oscuro, mientras el respectivo del Kyūbi original se volvía más claro. Ambos lucían igual de debilitados.

El Dios de la Muerte después de haber cumplido su tarea, dibujó una maligna sonrisa en su escalofriante rostro, para luego, literalmente, respirar el alma del Yondaime, que parecía encogerse más y a más a medida que lo hacía. El Cuarto jadeaba debido a que aunque no lo pareciera, dolía como un infierno.

El Shinigami volvió a reir divertido al apreciar el sufrimiento del mortal que lo había invocado, hasta los guerreros más poderosos eran nada comparado a él, o pensaba el oscuro espíritu.

Ya al haber tomado/succionado la mitad del chakra de su invocador, desmaterializó el alma del Cuarto, desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. El proceso de separación del Kyūbi no llevó ni siquiera dos minutos, aunque éste, o más bien estos parecían comenzar a levantarse, con intenciones de fulminar de una buena vez a sus enemigos. Sus heridas sanaban gracias a sus innatas habilidades curativas, el Hokage debía apresurarse.

Tomó de su esposa a sus hijos, pero mientras los cargaba, Kushina le susurró algo.

—Por favor Minato, te-ten cuidado con nuestros bebés, prométeme que todo saldrá bien por favor —El corazón del Yondaime sintió al escuchar las suplicas de su esposa un dolor incluso mayor que el que sintió su cuerpo cuando el Shinigami tomaba la mitad de su ser.

—No te preocupes Kushina —la tranquilizó, sonriéndole—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que… qu-que cuando termine todo esto, seremos la familia que hemos querido ser desde hace mucho. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja, satisfecha y depositando sus esperanzas en su cónyuge, su confianza en que tendría de nuevo a sus hijos en sus brazos cuando todo acabara, cerró sus ojos para caer inconsciente en el acto, todo esto había sido demasiado para ella.

—¡Kushina! — El ojiazul creyó que su esposa acababa de morir delante de sus ojos. Entró en pánico, quería hacer algo, lo que sea, hasta que fue interrumpido por Katsuyu.

**—Minato-sama no se preocupe por Kushina-sama, no es lo que usted cree, tan solo se desmayó. Yo cuidaré de ella, además ya Tsunade-sama viene hasta este lugar para tratarla mejor. Usted encárguese de lo demás.**

La Cuarta Sombra de Fuego al saber que su esposa se encontraba bien, se despreocupó y se dirigió hacia su actual contrincante, o contrincantes, tenía que actuar rápido. Corrió hasta el Zorro para luego, para dejar a sus hijos un momento en el suelo e invocar dos rituales ceremoniales. Tomó a sus hijos de nuevo para ponerlos en cada uno, realizar otras posiciones de manos e invocar esta vez un par de pergaminos de gran tamaño. A una velocidad que solo podría llegar a tener el Relámpago Amarillo de la Hoja, dibujó el sello correspondiente en Naruto y Menma.

El dúo de Zorros todavía seguía debilitado, pero ya habían acumulado la suficiente fuerza como para continuar con su batalla, y justo cuando el Kyūbi con el pelaje más oscuro se acercaba y levantaba su brazo para aplastar a los hijos del Cuarto, Minato realizó otra secuencia de posiciones de manos, señal de que estaba a punto de realizar su jutsu, para luego vociferar su nombre.

—¡Hakke no Fuin Shiki! —Y en ese momento, el Zorro que se emprendía al ataque fue absorbido y sellado en Naruto.

Minato realizó la misma secuencia de sellos manuales, y gritó de nuevo — ¡Hakke no Fuin Shiki!

Y así, fue sellada la mitad faltante del Terrible Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de Menma. El Yondaime cayó de rodillas después de finalmente haber terminado la mayor batalla de su vida hasta ahora, con su cuerpo casi hasta el límite y su chakra peligrosamente bajo. Se propuso a levantarse y tomar a sus hijos, para llevárselos junto a su esposa, solo para descubrir que… una mano siniestra se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, pasando a través del ritual ceremonial como si este fuese solo un espejismo. Minato se conmocionó en el acto pues supo a quién pertenecía esa extremidad. Intentó tomar a sus hijos, pero la mano del mal ya había tocado a Naruto, para proceder a absorberlo en un extraño vórtice que se abrió en el plano espacio-temporal.

—Parece ser que… al final no perdí del todo— finalizó victoriosa la oscura figura a la que pertenecía dicha mano, con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, llevándose a Naruto consigo.

… … … … … … … … … …

En el centro de un tétrico bosque fuera de las fronteras de Hi no Kuni, específicamente en el que fue uno de los países cuya aldea shinobi casi llegó a convertirse en la Sexta Gran Nación Ninja sino hubiese sido por su destrucción en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en el actual pacífico y sin ejército ninja _Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino)_, una extraña figura salía de la nada a través de una especie de ¿mini agujero negro? Que tenía como epicentro su ojo derecho.

La personificación de las tinieblas cargaba a un recién nacido rubio en su brazo izquierdo ya que al parecer carecía de uno derecho —lo perdió en su batalla con Minato—. El bebé sollozaba y mucho, estaba cubierto en un pequeño bulto sostenido por aquel hombre que derrochaba un aura de maldad pura. El rencor en persona reía abiertamente dichoso de su logro, a pesar de todo había conseguido la mitad del Kyūbi y de qué manera lo había hecho.

—No pude ser más afortunado —Le habló a la nada, volviendo a soltar una leve carcajada en la frialdad del ambiente—_ Solo conseguí la mitad del Kyūbi pero eso será suficiente, además de estar sellada dentro del hijo de Minato. Esto es simplemente maravilloso, podré manipularlo y criarlo a mi gusto, hacer que haga lo que yo le pida, lo que yo quiera. Será mi arma en Akatsuki y con el poder dentro de él podré conseguir al resto de los jinchūriki. Y cuando llegue el momento, solo tendré que extraerle a su Bijū, y finalmente iniciar el Plan Ojo de Luna._

Nada podía salir mal, como apenas era un bebé, moldearía su personalidad a su gusto, eliminaría cualquier emoción que surja en él, convicción, deseo, gusto… todo, y solo quedaría una letal arma de destrucción masiva con la que cumpliría sus objetivos. Era necesario para salir del ciclo maldito de este mundo, sería uno de los últimos sacrificios que tendrían que hacerse para al fin traer la paz al planeta a través de su genjutsu eterno, el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Salió de sus pensamientos y observó su alrededor un segundo, había acordado con Zetsu encontrarse en este lugar y montar una base aquí, ya que este país era apenas una pequeña isla y no contaba con fuerzas shinobis oficiales, por lo que la cantidad de ninjas existentes era casi nula, y esto sería lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos ni ser detectados. Esperó un poco más con el pequeño Naruto llorando fuertemente. En cierto punto se le agotó la paciencia y le propinó un pequeño golpe para que se callara, pero solo provocó que llorara aún más, y justo cuando se propuso a desaparecer de allí al ver que Zetsu no llegaba aún:

—¡CHAAAAAAA! —Escuchó un raro grito de batalla proveniente de una aguda voz, luego de sentir un impacto contra el lado izquierdo de su máscara, rompiendo su duro y resistente material en el acto dejando la mitad de su rostro visible.

Mientras caía al suelo soltó al bebé debido al ataque sorpresivo que lo tomó con la guardia baja, para éste ser tomado por la persona que lo acababa de agredir. El medio enmascarado se levantó del suelo y visualizó a su atacante: un extraño hombre de muy avanzada edad, de alta estatura y de blancos cabellos, con una barba de gran longitud y curiosas ropas amarillas con largas mangas, utilizaba lentes oscuros y cargaba un largo bastón de madera con forma bastante extraña, pareciera que alguien sin ninguna experiencia lo cortó directamente del árbol de dónde provenía para luego tallarlo de modo simplemente horrible. Se fijó mejor y vio que este bastón tenía un extraño jutsu de sellado en forma de espiral junto con otras marcas que brillaban levemente en un tono un tanto azulado, parecido al nuevo sello de Naruto. Concluyó que lo atacó con aquel extraño artefacto que a pesar de su apariencia, tenía una potencia increíble para golpear.

—No sé quién seas y no sé qué pretendas, pero tus intenciones no se veían especialmente amigables con este mocoso, así que no permitiré que te lo lleves —habló con decisión el anciano hombre, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Una vieja sabandija más no será problema para mí.

A pesar de estar sosteniendo la mitad develada de su rostro debido al desangramiento provocado por el golpe que se llevó, Madara se lanzó contra el experimentado guerrero atravesándolo, éste se sorprendió por la habilidad intangible del extraño ninja. El Uchiha aprovechó la abertura creada para tocar al viejo y arrastrarlo a la otra dimensión junto con el bebé, pero el sabio hombre se volteó a una velocidad comparable a la del Raikage para conectar una vez más su bastón contra el ninja de oscuras ropas y anaranjada máscara, obligándolo a usar una vez más su jutsu, pasando de nuevo a través del viejo para que el bastonazo que pudo haberse llevado no llegara nunca.

El viejo tomó distancia de su adversario mientras analizaba lo ocurrido _—Puede hacerse tangible o intangible a su propio gusto pero solo una cosa a la vez, tengo que atacarle cuando se haga tangible, por lo que tendré que hacerle creer que podrá atacarme sin yo atacarle a él _—Y con eso en mente, el viejo se lanzó contra el enmascarado, atravesándolo como la vez anterior y fingiendo tropezar con una gran piedra allí presente por mera casualidad. Madara vio su oportunidad y se volteó para tocar a su contrincante y esta vez mandarlo definitivamente a su otra dimensión.

_—Yo gané._

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta nunca, es de que la palma de la mano izquierda del de oscuros lentes estaba apuntando hacia él, la cual tenía inscrita un raro conjunto de sellos con un pequeño punto como epicentro. Inmediatamente aquel punto se abrió un poco hasta dar origen a un pequeño círculo en solo cuestión de milisegundos, de donde nació un mediano pero poderoso rayo de chakra que fue a impactar directamente al enmascarado, que se encontraba a milímetros de tocar al experimentado guerrero, siendo electrocutado por la técnica y, debido a la fatiga por su encuentro anterior con el Yondaime, sacándolo inmediatamente de batalla.

Pero el viejo no terminó ahí, se levantó velozmente para conectar su bastón una vez más contra el cráneo del usuario de jutsus espacio-temporales, terminando de romper lo que quedaba de su máscara. El ahora ex enmascarado al verse inmiscuido en esta situación no tuvo más remedio que huir en su respectivo shunshin espacio-temporal.

—Esto no ha terminado, vejestorio.

Ya con la presencia o cualquier rastro de chakra de aquel extraño desaparecido, el anciano suspiró al haber pensado que su corto enfrentamiento había llegado a su fin. Pero debido a su personalidad, no permaneció así todo el rato.

—¡Bua! ¡Toma eso pendejo! ¡Eso te pasa por subestimar a un Uzumaki, aún siendo uno viejo! ¡CHA, CHAAA, CHAAAAAA!

El experimentado Uzumaki se fijó mejor en el bebé que sostenía en su brazo derecho, el cual seguía llorando, y visualizó el sello inscrito en su estómago. El hombre de avanzada edad se sorprendió al encontrarse con el sello de ocho trigramas en el niño.

—_Algo poderoso está sellado dentro de este mocoso, algo muy fuerte como para haber usado este fūinjutsu en específico en el chico, por eso lo quería aquel Uchiha _— Así es, uno tenía que estar ciego como para no haberse percatado del Sharingan del oscuro shinobi. Examinó mejor la manta que cubría al infante y vio su nombre grabado en ella.

_—Mmmmm, su primer apellido está borroso, solo veo una N al principio, seguro y se gastó debido a la batalla. El bulto está un poco roto, me sorprende que el chico no tenga ni un rasguño _—Pensó el de larga barba, pero dejó aquello y continuó leyendo—._ Uzumaki Naruto… vaya un Uzumaki, ya no quedan muchos en el mundo._

Sorprendido de que el chico que acababa de salvar fuese pariente suyo, intentó hallar alguna otra cosa que le indicara de dónde provenía el pequeño bebé, pero no halló nada, nada de nada. Salió de ahí antes de volver el enmascarado si es que volvía, pensativo sobre lo que podría hacer con su pequeño sobrino, o nieto, el término que mayor valor tenga.

_—No puedo tan solo dejarlo en un orfanato, sea lo que sea lo que tenga sellado este mocoso, es algo muy poderoso y seguramente ese Uchiha volverá por él._

El viejo pensó un poco más sobre la situación, y no hallando otra salida, se resignó y le dijo al pequeño bebé que parecía haberse dormido —¡Je! Parece que a partir de ahora tengo un nuevo nieto, aunque nunca tuve hijos jajajajajaja. Prepárate Naruto-gaki, tu abuelo es alguien muy ruidoso, ¡CHAA, CHAAA, CHAAAAA! —Y con eso dicho, el pequeño Naruto se despertó sollozando nuevamente, debido a los gritos de su nuevo abuelo.

* * *

Bien, siempre pondré al final de cada capítulo algún término o técnica que tal vez no recuerden su traducción al español, así como las técnicas originales que no creo que sepan qué significan jajajaja. Bueno, sin más, aquí están los de este episodio.

**Kaze no Kuni:** País del Viento.

**Zesshi Nensan:** Lengua de Ácido Pegajoso.

**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmo: **Invocación: Triple Rashōmon.

**Infūin: Kai:** Sello Ying: Liberar.

**Byakugō no In:** Sello Fuerza de un centenar.

**Mandara no Jin:** Ola de Diez Mil Serpientes.

**Senpō, Fūton: Chō Ōdama Rasenshuriken:** Arte Sabio, Elemento Viento: Súper Gran Shuriken de Bola en espiral.

**Katon: Gōhebika no Jutsu:** Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Serpiente de Fuego.

**Shiki Fūin: In to yō no bunri:** Sello de la Parca: Separación en Ying y Yang.

**Hi no Kuni:** País del Fuego.

* * *

¡BUENAS! Primer capítulo hecho. En primer lugar, les digo desde este momento: esta historia será de corta duración, o tal vez mediana. Creo que una persona debe saber cuánto terminar sus historias, y yo sé muy bien cuándo terminar esta, no creo que me lleve más de nueve o diez capítulos, pero quién sabe. Algo más allá de eso es innecesario y carecería de suspenso, considero yo, que tengo la historia metida en mi cabeza y sé a lo que me refiero, pero prefiero no revelar detalles aún muajajaja :P, tal vez al final de todo les explique el porqué.

Primer punto: ¿WTF? ¿OROCHIMARU BUENO? ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ? JAJAJAJAJA. Ya sé, ya sé, pero como la historia es de corta duración, me pregunté a mí mismo ''¿Por qué no?'' ya que la función de Orochimaru como villano no cabría dentro de este fic, ni lo nombraría en tal caso fuese así. Así que en este fic, Orochimaru sigue siendo un rarito, solo que de los buenos, y nunca experimentó con seres humanos ni cometió crímenes contra Konoha. Ah y claro, tampoco murió el hermanito pequeño de Tsunade, ni su novio Dan.

Segundo punto: Esta historia tendrá algo de spoiler en cuanto a personajes se refiere, respecto a mi otro fanfic ''Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes: Naruto y Menma''. Llevo dos capítulos hechos de aquella historia que sí será de larga duración. Si les gusta esta, denle una oportunidad a la otra y comenten ambas, y actualizaré este fic y claramente el otro lo más rápido posible.

Tercer punto: Primeramente, antes de corregir la historia desde el inicio, califiqué este fanfic en T pero luego lo hice en M, ya que tendrá escenas con contenido sexual (solo será un par en todo el fic no se preocupen, que esto no es un fic erótico), tal vez alguna broma de este tipo también :D. Es un fanfic familiar, de acción y aventura, que tendrá algunas escenas NaruKarin (no serán novios en el punto de inicio, sino que pondré una que otra escena romántica, tal vez los ponga oficialmente como pareja después como puede que no, quién sabe jujuju, tendrán que leer para saberlo :P).

Eso es todo, ¡dejen sus comentarios! ¡Denle una oportunidad a mi otra historia, chau!


	2. Un divertido mediodía

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, pacífico y soleado en el País del Remolino, nos encontramos ahora específicamente en los alrededores de lo que fue Uzushiogakure No Sato, en un pequeño pueblo de campesinos. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, las mujeres terminaban el almuerzo para sus familias, los hombres solteros bebían felizmente Sake junto a sus compañeros de trabajo ya que hoy era día libre de actividades laborares. Sí, era un día perfecto, o al menos marchaba perfecto hasta ese momento.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO ENANO DE MIERDA, DEVUÉLVEME MI LIBROOOOOOO! —Y ese agudo grito de un viejo de lentes oscuros era la señal de que la tranquilidad había acabado.

El anciano emprendía una persecución de alta velocidad contra un chico rubio de marcas zorrunas en las mejillas, con traje de mangas cortas cuya combinación de colores radicaba en negro y naranja. Llevaba puesta una banda de tela color negra en su cabeza, con un espiral anaranjado en el centro, usando también las típicas sandalias ninja color negro y unos guantes del mismo tono.

El joven corría a toda velocidad, riendo orgulloso a todo pulmón de su hazaña: había logrado, por primera vez en 13 malditos años de vida que llevaba con Ryunosuke-jiji, arrebatarle uno de los dichosos libros que tanto leía todo el día y de los cuales siempre forraba la portada original, o eso parecía que hacía. El hiperactivo rubio sospechaba desde hace bastante junto a Karin-chan sobre la clase de información que podrían tener esos libros, la cantidad de jutsus y técnicas secretas de alto nivel. Bueno, a Karin en verdad no le interesaba lo que podía estar escrito ahí o al menos parecía no hacerlo, pero al ojiazul le gustaba pensar que así era y sentir que ella y él compartían cada vez más cosas en común.

Espera, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba huyendo del vejestorio, apenas y había logrado quitarle su libro muy sigilosamente cuando éste dormía aunque de inmediato se despertó y empezó a perseguirlo, pero ¿y qué? Igual había logrado obtener lo que quería, a pesar de que no pareciera que conseguiría echarle un ojo a lo que había adentro después de todo, ¡pero había logrado quitarle el maldito libro, joder! ¡Él, la futura gran leyenda ninja Uzumaki Naruto, que levantaría el apellido Uzumaki una vez más, que superaría hasta a los ninjas más fuertes de las Naciones Elementales, incluso al famoso Hokage de Konoha, había logrado arrebatarle algo a Uzumaki Ryunosuke, uno de los últimos Uzumaki y considerado uno de los mayores genios en Fūinjutsu de todos los tiempos! Sin duda no podía estar más feliz.

—¡Atrápeme si puede vejestorio-senseeeei! JAJAJAJAJAJA —vociferó con burla.

El travieso chico continuó con su carrera hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo cercano al hogar, o a uno de los hogares que compartía con él y con Karin-chan, es que parecía que la edad le había dañado las neuronas al anciano lo que lo incitó a tener una tendencia nómada a lo largo de su vida o así pensaba el hiperactivo rubio, aunque el viejo había permanecido en el País del Remolino desde poco antes de que lo encontrase a él abandonado cerca de un río de la zona dentro de una pequeña manta con su nombre, y se había quedado aquí cuidándolo y criándolo como su propio hijo desde entonces, aunque cambiando constantemente de residencia. El viejo le había contado que le llamó la atención que fuese Uzumaki y por eso decidió protegerlo, después de todo eran familia.

El anciano le comentó además que en este país había nacido, así como lo que fue alguna vez la que por poco llegó a convertirse en la Sexta Gran Nación Ninja, nada más ni nada menos que Uzu. Y ya que debido a que eran familia, él debía crecer donde alguna vez vivió su familia, ¿no? O eso le había dicho el vejestorio, y por ello no habían visitado aún al resto del mundo, como lo solía hacer Ryunosuke.

Para Naruto su apellido significaba bastante: el anciano se la pasó toda su vida relatándole historias de su aldea natal y sobre lo grande que llegaron a ser sus ancestros, hasta desaparecer por el ataque conjunto de tres grandes potencias: Iwa, Suna y Kumo, temerosos del poder de su más reconocido clan: el Uzumaki.

Por eso, había fijado una nueva meta para sí mismo: se convertiría en uno de los ninjas más grandes que el mundo conociera, y así volvería a dar a conocer su apellido y reviviría a su clan, aunque sin estar muy seguro de si pudiese volver a levantar su aldea o tan solo su clan en esta porción del mapa ninja, ya que ya hace mucho este país evitaba en lo posible cualquier tema relacionado con shinobis. El par de señores feudales que han ejercido en las generaciones posteriores a la desaparición de Uzu así lo habían decidido, para evitar que un evento así volviese a ocurrir, y más aún, para mantener la propia integridad del país que podría verse dañada contra un ataque extranjero, así como pasó en aquel incidente.

A pesar de que el viejo muchas veces podía llegar a comportarse como un simple niño y hacía más ruido que el diablo con esa voz que con solo levantarla un poco podría romper una copa de vidrio, nuestro rubio amigo lo apreciaba bastante. Aunque no lo pareciera, el anciano se preocupaba bastante por él, si no fuese así no lo hubiese criado como su hijo, y lo hubiese entrenado en las artes shinobis y por supuesto las de su clan, aunque claro, este entrenamiento era secreto, para no despertar polémica en la población. No es que estuviese ''literalmente'' prohibido ejercer la carrera ninja en el País del Remolino, pero de todas formas era bueno pasar desapercibidos en ese aspecto, razón principal por la que Naruto ansiaba salir de estas tierras y conocer el resto del planeta, ya que aquí le era difícil cumplir sus objetivos.

Pero volviendo al tema, ¡a él no le gustaba cambiar de hogar a cada rato, coño! ¿Cómo se suponía que se convertiría en el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos y cómo alzaría de nuevo su apellido que tanto significaba para él, así no sea en Uzushiogakure, si cambiaba a cada rato de residencia? ¡La gente solo lo vería pasar unos días y ya se olvidarían de él! O eso creía nuestro ojiazul amigo. Si bien quería salir de Uzu no Kuni lo más pronto posible, quería hacerlo para tener un nuevo lugar donde vivir y hacerse grande allí, y si salía de ese lugar que fuese para cumplir misiones en el nombre del pueblo donde viviría, y no simplemente ''cambiar'' a cada instante.

Aunque, no podía quejarse de Ryunosuke-sensei ni de sus raras costumbres nómadas. Si nunca hubiese viajado hace 3 años a _Kusagakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba)_ solo por mero capricho de conseguir unas hierbas medicinales para su colección mientras a él lo dejaba con el último amigo de confianza que tenía, que lamentablemente ya había fallecido, jamás habría conocido al amor de su vida, a la mujer que lo volvía loco, a la chica que aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco y lo hacía babear con solo verla, ¿verla? No, siquiera imaginarla, escuchar su nombre, leer algo (aunque casi no leía) relacionado con alguno de sus gustos, verla a sus hermosos y exóticos ojos rojos a través de sus bellas gafas, o tan solo observar un rojizo mechón de sus suaves, sedosos, y largos cabellos: Uzumaki Karin.

Tal parecía que Karin tenía una habilidad especial o algo así de sanación inmediata con solo una persona darle un mordisco a su piel, y bueno. En Kusa la usaban como un artefacto militar, así que no era de extrañar la gran cantidad de marcas de dientes que habían por todo su hermoso, sensual, sexy… espera ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él no es un pervertido! Bueno, en fin, la gran cantidad de marcas de dientes por todo su cuerpo. El viejo la rescató y la trajo consigo hasta aquí por la misma razón que con Naruto: era una Uzumaki. Aún recordaba a la perfección el día que la conoció, fue el más feliz de su vida, y ese día terminó en…. una gran golpiza que casi que le dejó sin sus cuatro extremidades. No es que Karin fuese agresiva y se comportara así siempre, no muchas veces golpeaba a la gente, pero si la hacías enojar o te acercabas peligrosamente a ella y no solo una vez, sino varias, como lo hizo él en el día que la vio por primera vez… digamos que solo Kami-sama podría salvarte de tal demonio en el que llegaba a convertirse. Aunque el joven Uzumaki tenía fe en que algún día la pelirroja sería suya, daría lo mejor de sí para que su primer y único amor correspondiera sus sentimientos.

¡Pum! Se escuchó el fuerte golpe de su cabeza chochando contra una pared, vaya, sí que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cayó el suelo y se tomó de la cabeza para intentar calmar el chichón que se formaría después, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que significaba su repentina parada: el anciano lo atraparía.

_—Estoy muerto —_Pensó aún sin voltearse, y no se equivocó, porque de inmediato sintió el poderoso bastón de su sensei conectar con su cabeza, eso sí que le dejaría un chichón, uno más grande que el del golpe anterior.

La ''adquisición'' si es que vale el término, que había obtenido en el momento de despiste del viejo, cayó al suelo después de que su cabeza intentara ser partida en dos —de nuevo— con la arma del vejestorio, para luego ser tomada por su propietario original y guardada en una de sus largas ropas, para alivio de éste.

Naruto mientras aún se sostenía su cabeza, se fijó en su alrededor: algunos puestos destruidos, los de frutas con las mismas en el suelo, los de ropa con prendas por doquier, los bares con algunas botellas rotas y sake esparcido en el piso. Vaya, sí que estaba sumergido en su pequeño mundo interno como para no haberse dado cuenta de toda la gran persecución que tal desastre involucraba.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO! —exclamó Ryunosuke antes de darle un pequeño golpe aunque usando su mano, nuevamente contra la lastimada cabeza de nuestro rubio protagonista.

—¡ITAAAA, mierda eso duele!

—¡PUTO ENANO! ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO TOQUES MIS COSAS, BUA! —Finalizó dándole un nuevo bastonazo al ojiazul... nuevamente contra su amoratado cráneo.

—¡ITAAAAAA, YA BASTA! ¡ESO DOLIÓ MALDITO VIEJO! —No debió haber dicho eso, porque Ryunosuke conectó una vez más su siempre fiel bastón contra él.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡CHAAA! —vociferó luego de terminar su accionar—. ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! Soy… -.

—E-Eres Uzumaki Ryunosuke, uno de los últimos Uzumaki con 150 años de edad, que en su tiempo cuando Uzu existía fue uno de los maestros de más alto nivel en Fūinjutsu, _Kenjutsu (técnicas con espada)_ y _Bukijutsu (técnicas con armas)_, y no has caído tan bajo como para que un gatito de mierda (uno de los tantos apodos del viejo al ojiazul, por sus marcas en sus mejillas) te haga enojar—interrumpió con tono fastidiado Naruto a su figura paterna, frotándose su cabeza y finalizando la frase que salía por los arrugados labios del de oscuros lentes, es que ya la había escuchado tantas veces que hace años se la aprendió de memoria—. ¡Ya me sé esa historia viejo!

—¡Je! —rió divertido el viejo— Aún no te lo sabes del todo gaki, te faltó algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado el que, sin saberlo, era el jinchūriki de la mitad Yang del Kyūbi—. ¡Ah, ya! Que naciste con una longevidad más fuerte que la de un Uzumaki común, y por eso aún no estás en la tumba.

—¡BUA! ¡TUMBA TUS HUEVOS! —vociferó el ahí presente de mayor edad mientras impactaba, de nuevo, su bastón contra el cráneo del rubio. Pffff, vaya que era sorprendente que aún la tuviese.

—¡Auuuuccccch! —Se quejó con dolor y llorosamente Naruto, volviéndose a sobarse su lastimada área.

—Lamento interrumpir su escenita —habló esta vez un hombre con el ceño fruncido que se acercaba al dúo abuelo-nieto—. Pero por si no se han dado cuenta, destrozaron medio pueblo con su carrera, así que me temo que tendrán que pagar y además reparar todos los daños que causaron.

Quien les dirigía la palabra parecía ser el líder del pequeño pueblo, y a medida que cortaba distancia con ellos más aldeanos molestos se acercaban, asintiendo al escuchar lo que dijo.

—Ya oíste gaki —llamó Ryunosuke, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio—. Ponte a limpiar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó indignado Naruto—. ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Tú también tienes culpa en esto!

—¡Esto no hubiese pasado jamás si nunca hubieses tomado uno de mis libros, aún habiéndote dicho miles de veces que no toques mis cosas, enano!

—¡Y tampoco hubiese pasado nada de esto si nunca me hubieses perseguido como un correcaminos!

—¡Porque tomaste MIS cosas mocoso! —respondió Ryunosuke.

—¡Porque te la pasas leyendo esas cosas con una sonrisa estúpida y nunca has dicho qué tienen! ¡Cualquiera se moriría de la curiosidad! —vociferó el joven jinchūriki.

—¡Tú no tienes por qué saber qué hay en lo que leo, maldito mocoso!

—¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, vejestorio?! —preguntó con enojo Naruto.

—¡Pues a ti, MOCOSO! —aclaró de mala gana el viejo.

—¡VEJESTORIO!

— ¡MOCOSO!

—¡VEJESTORIO!

—¡ENANO!

—¡ANCIANO!

—¡PUTO GATO!

—¡CADÁVER VIVIENTE!

—¡HORMIGA!

—¡TUTANKAMON!

Iban a seguir con su discusión hasta que cierta pelirroja se acercó al grupo que estaban formando las personas del pueblo en torno a ellos, unas aún molestas y otras divertidas al apreciar la actitud de esos dos.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó la nueva chica de raros pero hermosos ojos rojos. El rubio reconoció la voz al instante y se volteó automáticamente para ver a la dueña de su corazón.

—¡Karin-cha…! ¡¿KARIN?! —El rubio gritó el final de su oración y no fue por nada, pues lo que estaba viendo de la Uzumaki de la que se había enamorado hace tanto tiempo no se lo creía.

—¿EH? ¿QUÉ MIERDA? ¡¿Eres tú Karin!? —preguntó igual de incrédulo el viejo, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

La razón de su estupefacción era simple: Karin siempre había usado ropas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Si bien solo la habían mordido en la parte superior de éste y ya las marcas habían desaparecido o al menos la mayoría de ellas hace un año más o menos, última vez que el dúo abuelo-nieto pudo ver sus brazos sin mangas, había quedado con cierto trauma debido a cómo la habían explotado, tenía daños psicológicos en ese aspecto y era innegable, y por siempre permanecía cubierta de pies a cabeza. Aunque con el tiempo, ese ''daño'' había ido disminuyendo gracias a la compañía del joven jinchūriki y el experimentado guerrero Uzumaki.

Pero, lo que veían en frente era todo lo opuesto: su cabello se veía más hermoso junto a sus típicas gafas pero no solo eso, llevaba un traje color morado aunque todavía con largas mangas, el cual estaba semi-abierto en su parte inferior de tal forma que su estómago y ombligo eran visibles. Llevaba también un pantalón corto negro, muy corto la verdad, tal vez demasiado, con unas largas medias igualmente negras que cubrían sus muslos, junto a unos zapatos del mismo tono.

Karin se sonrojó debido a la mirada que le dirigían Naruto y Ryunosuke-sensei —¿Qu-Qué están mirando ustedes dos, pervertidos?

Naruto se ruborizó de manera extrema al ver así a la pelirroja, con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, además de sentir a cierta parte de su anatomía empezar a despertarse y para colmo en el medio de una multitud, maldita sea su suerte.

_—Calma. _—Pensó para sí mismo—._ Intenta pensar en otra cosa… ¡Ya sé! _

Y en ese momento, recordó el incidente hace no muchos meses donde entrando al baño, al viejo se le había olvidado pasar seguro a la puerta y bueno, la verdad lo primero que vino a la mente del rubio es que era irónico que el anciano se afeitara el culo pero no la barba.

Eso sí que fue gracioso y asqueroso al mismo tiempo. Sintió a su amiguito más relajado, pero no duró mucho así porque se volvió a fijar en Karin, y el tono rojizo que posaba en sus cachetes.

_—Se ve muy linda sonrojada, jamás la había visto así. Y su-sus piernas, wow. Sus mu-muslos _—tartamudeó en su propia mente el rubio, para luego percatarse de lo que pasaba por ella—. _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!_

Sin embargo, parecía que su masculinidad no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, porque exigía mostrarse en todo su esplendor allí y ahora.

El ojiazul recordó que había permanecido en silencio mirando fijamente a Karin sin responderle a su interrogante, la cual estaba mucho más enrojecida que antes, y con mucha razón pues el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Pero posteriormente, por una vez en su existencia, el viejo lo sacó de aprietos al responder primero la pregunta de su compañera.

—Karin, es que ese cambio de look. Vaya, sí que es radical. ¿Por qué decidiste vestirte así ahora? —preguntó el viejo eligiendo muy bien sus palabras.

—Pues porque me gusta más así —habló firme—. ¿Qu-Qué no les gusta?

Lo último lo había articulado un poco desinflada, pues esperaba llamar la atención de sus dos familiares. Bueno, en realidad solo de uno de ellos y no era tan solo para ''llamar su atención'', aunque tal pareciera que a pesar de todo no había logrado su cometido.

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! —vociferó Naruto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a los ahí presentes debido al tono de voz que usó para responder, casi como si estuviese respondiendo una orden de algún superior o algo parecido. Por suerte, parecía que su masculinidad se relajó en el momento que lanzó el grito, así que no fue del todo malo al final de cuentas.

—Eh, Bueno, supongo que… gracias —agradeció, ya con un sonrojo mucho menor a cuando el de mejillas zorrunas le observaba como si fuese la única persona en el planeta, pero feliz pero sin mostrar ese sentimiento, no era necesario ser muy listo para saber por qué.

El mismo hombre de antes que se había acercado a ellos en un primer lugar se aclaró la garganta para —Sí, muy bonito y todo eso pero, ¿quién va a pagar por todo lo que destrozaron en su persecución?

Karin al escucharlo hablar, se fijó mejor en sus proximidades y visualizó el gran destrozo que estaba armado, algo había visto de eso mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Ryunosuke-sensei pero ahora se dio cuenta que era peor, mucho peor.

—¿Ustedes dos hicieron todo esto?

—Eh, bueno yo… —habló por fin Naruto, que había permanecido sin formular una sola palabra hasta ese instante.

—Ya lo limpiamos —indicó calmadamente Ryunosuke.

—¿Eh?— fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio, estupefacto debido a la situación, ya que Ryunosuke-jiji era un viejo terco, ¿desde cuándo el anciano cambia de parecer tan rápido?

—Como lo escuchaste gaki, ahora ayúdame a limpiar todo esto para terminar antes del atardecer.

El rubio en verdad estaba muy extrañado, pero se limitó a asentir a lo que dijo su sensei, no quería que cambiase de opinión de nuevo y tuviese él que arreglar todo solo.

El viejo empezó a caminar lentamente y juntando las largas y anchas mangas de su extraño traje blanco-amarillento, casi como si fuese un monje, se acercó a Karin y separó sus mangas, para poner una de sus manos en su oído derecho y susurrarle.

—A mí no me engañas mocosa… Te vestiste así por Naruto, pequeña pervertida —Y con eso dicho, el más antiguo de los Uzumaki se retiró de ahí volviendo a tomar su pose de monje, abriéndose paso por la multitud sin voltear a ver la reacción de Karin, de la cual brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre de su nariz, además de un sonrojo mucho más extremo que los anteriores, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de manera desesperada.

—¿Eh? ¿Karin-chan te sientes bien? —preguntó Naruto después de ver a su sensei susurrarle unas palabras a la de ojos rojos, y observar su rostro encenderse como si prendiera en llamas.

—S-Sí idiota, e-estoy bi-bien —tartamudeó Karin mientras acomodaba más desesperadamente sus gafas, con su vista dirigida a otro lado. El rubio de verdad no sabía a qué se debía todo esto.

El viejo se había volteado para ver cuando Naruto le habló a Karin, y solo pudo pensar _— Hormonas _—pero cuando pensó eso, se agarró sorprendido de la cabeza mientras abría completamente sus globos oculares—_ ¡Es verdad! Nunca les di ''la charla''._

_—Jajajajajajajajajaja, coño, será divertido hablarles de eso, jajajajajajajajajaja, pero, ¿Debería hacerlo con los dos juntos o por separado? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA _—Y se alejó de ahí el anciano Uzumaki riéndose en sus pensamientos de lo que tendría que conversar con sus estudiantes, preparándose para limpiar lo que había causado en su entrada al pueblo. Iba a llamar a Naruto para que le ayudase, hasta que escuchó la voz de un nuevo hombre gritar de la emoción.

—¡WOOOW! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es la última novela Icha Icha de Jiraiya-sama! ¡Todavía no ha salido a la venta y la he encontrado tirada en el suelo, éste es mi día de suerte!

El ojiazul y la de rojos ojos se fijaron que el hombre sostenía el libro con portada forrada que últimamente leía su sensei, el mismo que el joven jinchūriki le había arrebatado hace una hora y por el que había sucedido todo esto. Y Naruto y Karin sabían muy bien quién era ese tal Jiraiya, no sabían mucho sobre el tema pero en cierto lugar por donde pasaban una vez se enteraron de algunas cosas que no sabían sobre la vida misma, todo mientras el anciano roncaba en su cabaña.

_—Maldición._

El anciano llegó a la velocidad del sonido donde estaba aquel campesino, para quitarle el libro en un rápido movimiento —¡Dame eso, es mío! —Y a continuación volteaba su rostro, avergonzado, porque a pesar de todo fue descubierto su pequeño secreto, y para colmo en público.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —rió exageradamente Naruto después de analizar la situación—. ¿TODAVÍA SE TE PARA ANCIANO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. VIEJO PERVERTIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

El rubio se burlaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, en verdad no sabía mucho sobre sexualidad, pero hasta para él era cómica la situación en la que se acababa de meter su sensei. Y junto a sus risas, siguieron risas de todas las personas que lo habían escuchado, incluso Karin que tenía una sonrisa burlona y algo ¿victoriosa? con una mano en su cintura.

—Vaya, parece que usted también es un pequeño pervertido, ¿no Ryunosuke-sensei? —Eso terminó de avergonzar aún más al viejo, todo entre las risas de la multitud que no la había logrado escuchar por el propio escándalo que generaba, excepto Naruto el cual estaba a su lado, que se sintió confundido por lo que acababa de decir Karin.

—¿También? ¿De qué hablas Karin-chan? —preguntó confusa e inocentemente el ojiazul.

Karin se dio cuenta al escuchar la pregunta de su amor secreto de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que empezó a acomodarse sus gafas mientras volteaba la mirada algo nerviosa.

—Na-nada, olvídalo imbécil, t-tú solo ve a ayudar a Ryunosuke-sensei a limpiar —La pelirroja suplicaba a todas las deidades habidas y por haber que no fuese descubierta.

—Pero… —Naruto iba a refutar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡ANDA! —gritó Karin volviéndolo a mirar, para después empujarlo temblando un poco hacia donde estaba su sensei, el cual todavía tenía la cabeza baja debido a la vergüenza. Karin definitivamente tenía un trastorno bipolar, o eso creía el jinchūriki. En un momento estaba riendo y en el otro ya estaba enojada con él, las mujeres son muy complicadas.

_— Qué raro, ella nunca se comporta así _—pensó al ver la rara actitud de la Uzumaki, ella era de las fuertes y de las que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, aunque no en el sentido más literal y extremista de la frase. Bueno, el punto era que era muy raro primera verla con su cambio de look y ahora con uno pequeño en su comportamiento con él. Aunque a él…. Le gustaba, pero ya pensaría en eso después, ya que el vejestorio le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su bastón, indicándole que empezaran a limpiar todo lo más rápido posible, seguramente para salir de ahí cuando antes, al estar medio pueblo mofándose de él luego de descubrir sus fantasías sexuales.

… … … … … … … … … …

Paralelamente a los divertidos acontecimientos de Naruto, en Konoha, específicamente en la Torre Hokage, la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego estaba enfrentando al enemigo más vil, oscuro y malicioso que cualquier Kage podría enfrentar jamás: el papeleo.

En ese momento, un ANBU apareció frente a su escritorio, arrodillándose ante él.

—Hokage-sama —Fue todo lo dicho por el ninja con máscara de Tori.

—¿Tori? —Lo nombró el Hokage al verlo frente a él, un poco nervioso aunque fue algo que el ANBU no notó—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Lo lamento Hokage-sama —de inmediato Minato se desilusionó—. Mi equipo y yo seguimos la pista de un extraño hombre enmascarado con raros jutsus hasta Kiri, tal y como nos lo ordenó hace un mes, pero apenas empezamos a profundizar en la investigación pareciera que simplemente se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Y por ello, tampoco hemos obtenido noticia alguna del paradero de Namikaze Naruto.

Tori era el líder encargado del grupo de investigación ANBU que se ha dedicado por 13 años a encontrar al hijo perdido del Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, secuestrado por el extraño ninja que atacó la aldea hace 13 años junto al Kyūbi, aunque Minato nunca mencionó nada de que fuese un Uchiha, ya que sabía que no era uno de la aldea y si revelaba una información así, los problemas con el clan del Sharingan empeorarían, aunque ya habían llegado a su clímax hace unos años y se tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio aquella vez para evitar el golpe de estado que tenían planeando.

El rubio sabía que no debía esperanzarse, era algo que había aprendido hace ya años, pero igual siempre quedaba una pizca de fe dentro de él cuando veía a Tori arrodillarse frente a su escritorio.

—Ya veo —respondió el Yondaime—. ¿No han hallado algún otro indicio que puedan seguir?

—Tenemos una muy vaga pista en Amegakure Hokage-sama, pero no estamos muy seguros.

El Cuarto Hokage meditó un poco su decisión, para luego suspirar —Pues vayan inmediatamente a ese lugar, tienen mi permiso para usar la fuerza letal solo si llega a ser absolutamente necesario, y usar cualquier estrategia que crean oportuna. Puedes retirarte.

—¡Como usted ordene, Hokage-sama! —exclamó para luego desaparecer en un puf de humo, dejando a Minato sumergido en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento, usa figura camuflada dentro de la habitación empezó a hacerse visible.

—Minato, ya han pasado 13 años, ¿aún sigues con todo esto? —dijo con un tono un tanto triste el recién mostrado peliblanco—. Si no cierras la herida, solo dolerá aún más, todavía tienes a Kushina y a Menma. Sabes bien, que lo más probable es que ya Naruto no siga vivo Minato, tienes que saber eso o cuando descubras la verdad directamente, si es que la llegas a descubrir, no te afecte tanto.

—Jiraiya-sensei —llamó el Hokage a su maestro de toda la vida, con su voz apagándose de a poco—. Lo sé, es solo que es algo que necesito hallar, algo que necesito encontrar, no podré estar tranquilo hasta… hasta verlo por mí mismo.

El Sannin de los sapos solo suspiró, para luego acercarse y poner una mano en el hombro derecho del Yondaime.

—Vamos, vamos. No te desanimes, ya te lo he dicho, todavía tienes a Kushina y a Menma, a tus amigos, a toda Konoha, si tu hijo pudiese decirte algo, lo más seguro es que te dijera que dejes de seguir con esta búsqueda, que solo te dañará mucho más mientras sigas en esto.

—Es que fue mi culpa sensei, si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido —Agachó su cabeza, recordando su maldita lentitud al ver aquella maléfica mano tomar a su pequeño hijo, para luego llevárselo por siempre.

—No fue tu culpa, sino la de aquel misterioso Uchiha, ya deja de culparte, solo se lastimarán más si siguen así, Kushina y tú, y luego lastimarán a Menma —enfatizó Jiraiya.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—Por cierto —volvió a hablar el de extrañas ropas, con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de relajar el depresivo ambiente—. ¿Es la hora del almuerzo, no? Ya deben venir en camino, suerte Minato, yo debo seguir ''recolectando información''.

—Hasta luego, sensei.

Apenas y se fue su mentor, el Hokage escuchó la puerta ser tocada, para ser abierta por su esposa y su hijo junto con el almuerzo familiar, estos días el trabajo de Minato se había retrasado bastante así que Kushina decidió traer la comida a su oficina para no perder la costumbre familiar, acompañada de Menma. El ojiazul los recibió con sonriente.

—¡Tou-san! —Llamó Menma a su padre, para luego tomar un tono un tanto más acusatorio—. ¡Hey, hey, en unos días son los exámenes Chūnin! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡Sabes bien que he querido participar ahí desde hace mucho!

—Menma, justo hoy te lo iba a comentar, vamos no te enojes —Se defendió Minato, agitando sus manos en posición defensiva. Dejó sus pensamientos sobre Naruto para otro momento, era su deber recibir a la familia que todavía conservaba.

La pelirroja Uzumaki se acercó con el almuerzo, para darle un beso en los labios al rubio mayor.

—Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, ¿no ha pasado algo interesante el día de hoy? —preguntó algo coqueta y alegre Kushina.

—Bah, lo de siempre —Acto seguido el Rayo Amarillo se levantó para sacar una pequeña mesa que usaban para poner la comida, y luego poder almorzar como la familia que eran.

_—Naruto… ¿En verdad estás muerto? _

* * *

**Uzushiogakure No Sato:** Aldea Oculta del Remolino.

**Tori:** Pájaro.

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

**ogba95.** Qué bueno que te haya gustado y llamado la atención, acá está la conti :) la traje rápida, espero te guste.

**kurama kurosaki.** Me anima bastante que te haya encantado, acá está la conti, la traje muy rápida jeje :P.

**Zafir09.** No, lo siento, el anciano Uzumaki no será tío de Kushina, lo de Naruto y Karin puesss parece ser que para allá va el fic :) Acá Naruto es de buen corazón, lo mismo que Menma, son como el Naruto del canon (trama original). Lo siento, tampoco haré eso de recuperar la otra mitad de Kurama ni lo del Rinnegan, si quieres leer un fic con Naruto teniendo el Rinnegan mira mi otro fic ''Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes: Naruto y Menma'', además te daré un poco de spoiler sobre él: Le daré mejores capacidades a ese dojutsu, no creo que nuevas técnicas, tan solo pulir las que ya tiene de mejor modo y mostrarlo como lo que es: un poder divino, y no lo que parecía en Pain que no era más que otro conjunto cualquiera pero poderoso de técnicas.

**caballerooscuro117.** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

**Sharingan latino yeah.** Acá está la conti, sí acá habrá parejas, está la pareja NaruKarin así creo que terminará el fic pero no prometo nada, y bueno en cuanto a las bromas creo que te he dado más de lo que esperabas jojojo. ¡Sigue comentando para animarme a actualizar así de rápido! :).

**Loquin.** Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención y pienses que será buena historia, aquí está la conti, creo que me ha quedado bien.

**senjurey.** Acá está el sig capítulo senju, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :9.

* * *

¡Buenas! Bueno... Cambié la categoría a ''M'' porque las bromas subidas de tono que mencioné, como que se me pasaron de la mano y seguirán haciéndolo jejejejeje, y además la historia sorpresivamente ha tenido mucho éxito para yo apenas estar empezando en esto de los fics, tanto en éste como en otros foros. Por ejemplo en el caso de FF, 7 Reviews, 7 FAV's y 5 follow's, para mí es bastante con un solo capítulo cuando recién empiezo Y tal parece que habrán más capítulos que los que prometí además de un lemon, aunque lo más seguro es que será finalizando, aunque no prometo nada. Comenten y díganme qué opinan de esto. Vamos, esta historia la iba actualizar lo más seguro en dos semanas pero debido al éxito decidí actualizarla mucho más rápido, si sigue así de popular pues quién sabe jaja :P.

Ah sí, Naruto no sabe nada del ninja enmascarado, Ryunosuke le dijo que lo encontró en un río abandonado, por razones que ya explicaré más adelante.

Creo que ya no hay nada más que aclarar. ¡POR FAVOR! Denle una oportunidad a mi otra historia ''Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes: Naruto y Menma'' si deciden leer ese fic y los caps que actualizaré pronto, en serio no se arrepentirán, pues tengo grandes planes para esa historia en el futuro.

¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos.


	3. Inicia el viaje a Konoha

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Escena Lime/Lemon al final del capítulo.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Un nuevo día había pasado desde aquel bochornoso ''acontecimiento'' donde uno de los secretos más profundos del viejo Ryunosuke había sido revelado, el pobre hombre se había dormido de mal humor y con mucha razón, y en este nuevo día, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo toda la mañana. Pero su despertador tenía otros planes al marcar las 7 de la mañana.

El aparato no duró mucho sonando ya que fue aplastado de un golpe con un bastonazo directo, que también agrietó un poco la mesa sobre la que estaba. Ryunosuke jamás soltaba su bastón, lo tenía con él hasta para dormir, era su arma más flexible. Pero, aún así el efecto deseado había sido logrado: despertar al viejo y levantarlo de la cama. De mala gana quitó las sanabas que lo cubrían, para luego dirigirse al baño y asearse, como era costumbre todos los días.

Terminado su baño, salió para vestirse, y luego dirigirse al pequeño comedor del no muy espacioso pero sí cómodo hogar en el que residía, para ser recibido, para su mala suerte, por sus dos jóvenes estudiantes con el desayuno. Ambos formaron una gran y burlona sonrisa en sus rostros al verlo allí.

—Buenos días vejestorio pervertido, ¿tuviste más fantasías sexuales mientras dormías o no se te pudo parar el bichito? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —rió Naruto tan fuerte como la última vez, es que aún no superaba el que el lado oculto de su sensei fuese descubierto y con un pueblo entero como testigo. Ryunosuke no se tomó muy a gusto el comentario, y como represalia impactó su bastón contra la mejilla derecha del Uzumaki menor.

—¡Itaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mierda, que eso duele anciano!

—Estoy de mal humor mocoso, así que déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces hoy —advirtió con un semblante serio Ryunosuke.

Para Naruto era bastante raro ver a su abuelo adoptivo hablar así, cuando lo hacía en verdad no estaba bromeando y él sabía qué podía pasar si lo desobedecía en ese estado, por lo que solo asintió a lo que dijo y cotinuó desayunando.

—Vamos, vamos, Ryunosuke-sensei. No se ponga así, todos tenemos alguno que otro secreto —habló la pelirroja intentando relajarlo un poco, aunque cuando dijo eso último volteó a ver a Naruto un segundo, quien miraba a otro lado. Luego volvió a voltearse hacia su sensei para seguir hablándole, mas parecía que él ni le estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba muy concentrado con la comida.

—Espero que le guste el desayuno, aquí tiene el periódico sensei —Y la de rojizos ojos ubicó el mismo al lado del plato de Ryunosuke.

El anciano a regañadientes tomó el periódico para empezar a leerlo sin parar de desayunar. Pasando por las páginas, se encontró con algo interesante.

_—¡Los exámenes Chūnin! Como todos los años, cada seis meses, los exámenes para ascensión al rango Chūnin son realizados en las distintas Naciones Ninja con sus propios mecanismos y _estándares, para determinar cuáles de todos los prometedores Genin que poseen merecen ser_ elevados al rango Chūnin, grado ninja que determina el liderato en misiones shinobis de mediana dificultad. Y como todos los años, Konoha y Suna se organizaron conjuntamente como parte de su Alianza Ninja para la organización de estos exámenes, siendo la próxima prueba en la Hoja. Además, esta edición en especial dará bienvenida a otras aldeas menores, como Ame o Taki. La primera fase de esta prueba será realizada en dos semanas, en equipos de dos o tres Genin. Se espera la asistencia de una gran cantidad de señores feudales, millonarios hombres con gran poder adquisitivo y otras personas de relevancia para contemplar la fase final de los exámenes, que será la guerra no hablada entre los aliados, ya que se medirán ''amistosamente'' sabiendo que serán vistos en una balanza por el público extranjero presente, donde determinarán cuál es la mejor aldea en fuerza militar y con ello cuál merece ser contratada para misiones ninja. Además…_ —Pero Ryunosuke dejó de leer a partir de ese punto, para ponerse pensativo.

_—Mmmmmm, los exámenes Chūnin eh, así que serán en Konoha. ¡Je! Tengo unos cuantos contactos ahí, especialmente Hiruzen _—Recordó a su viejo amigo que más tarde se convertiría en el Sandaime Hokage, a quien conoció en los pocos años que vivió en Konoha, en aquellos días posteriores a la destrucción de Uzushiogakure.

El viejo meditó un poco más antes de tomar una decisión, mientras que su dúo de estudiantes lo miraban algo extrañados al ver que su sensei paró repentinamente de desayunar viendo hacia la nada.

—Eh, Ryunosuke-jiji, lo siento por haberte llamado pervertido, si te molestaste por eso, eh… perdón —Se disculpó Naruto, creyendo que el poco común comportamiento que tenía era debido a sus palabras.

El viejo estaba en su propio mundo imaginario hasta escuchar a su rubio aprendiz hablar, fue entonces cuando se fijó en la situación.

—Tranquilo Naruto, ya no estoy molesto, no tienes que disculparte de nada.

—Eh, bueno, supongo que, está bien —dijo aliviado de que su abuelo ya no estuviese enojado.

_—Acá Naruto y Karin jamás podrán ser verdaderos ninjas, ambos son muy buenos pero si no ganan experiencia nunca serán shinobis reales. Quería llevármelos en unos meses a recorrer el mundo y de seguro toparnos con alguna clase de situación donde podamos intervenir, pero esta oportunidad es perfecta, además de que podrán ser reconocidos oficialmente como ninjas no solo en un país sino frente al mundo entero, cosa que aquí no ha sucedido ya que no hay un sistema oficial shinobi _—pensó, luego de escuchar al ojiazul hablar.

El viejo guerrero volvió a mirar a la nada, reanudando la preocupación de Naruto y Karin. Finalmente tomó su decisión, agarró su bastón y de un golpe reventó el plato donde comía, partiendo en dos la mesa y dejando a su par de estudiantes estupefactos debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó sorprendida y con la boca abierta la pelirroja.

—¡Vejestorio! —Lo llamó molesto el ojiazul—. Si estás molesto conmigo está bien, ¡pero no tienes por qué hacer sentir mal a Karin-chan haciéndole eso a la comida que te preparó con tanto esfuerzo!

Karin al escuchar lo que dijo _su_ rubio se sonrojó un poco. Oh, ¿su rubio? Ryunosuke-sensei tenía razón, era una pequeña pervertida.

—¡CHA! —vociferó con voz aguda el de oscuras gafas, volviendo a su típico comportamiento—. Putos mocosos, he tomado una decisión, ¡nos vamos! -.

—¿Eh? —Levantó una de sus cejas el joven jinchūriki.

—¿De qué habla Ryunosuke-sensei? —preguntó igual de confundida Karin.

—¡Empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos del País del Remolino! —Esto sí que los dejó conmocionados—. ¡Iremos a Konoha y harán los exámenes Chūnin, par de enanos, BUA! -.

Ambos Uzumaki permanecieron unos segundos en silencio luego de recibir la noticia que les acababa de dar su sensei.

—¿Los exámenes Chūnin? ¿Los que La Hoja y La Arena hacen juntos? —interrogó Karin.

—Sí mocosa, ¡BUA!

—Sensei yo también leí ese artículo en el periódico, esas aldeas que participarán fueron invitadas por Konoha, a nosotros no nos invitaron, ni siquiera somos parte de una aldea ninja —refutó Karin a las palabras del anciano.

—Tranquilízate Karin, tengo mis contactos, ustedes participarán en esos exámenes o yo me dejo de llamar Uzumaki Ryunosuke, ¡CHA, CHA, CHA!

Naruto había permanecido callado, escuchando las palabras de su sensei y del amor de su vida, procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Salir del país, conocer otros lugares, exámenes ninja…

—¡SÍ! —gritó a todo pulmón cuando procesó bien la primicia dada por su instructor—. VAMOS VEJESTORIO, QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS ESPERANDO, ¡EMPACA, EMPACA, EMPACAAAA!

Acto seguido el ojiazul empezó a correr a través de su pequeño hogar, tomando las pocas cosas que eran de su posesión para emprender su viaje.

—Pero… —Karin quería decir algo más, pero después del arranque repentino del joven jinchūriki, solo suspiró en señal de derrota, y empezó a buscar sus cosas para empacarlas también.

_—Jajajajajajaja, así es Naruto-gaki, ríe ahora, que cuando estemos en la vía me voy a vengar por lo de ayer, jajajajajajajajajajajaja_— Pensó maléficamente, para de igual modo empacar sus cosas como Karin, para iniciar el viaje hasta Konoha.

… … … … … … … … … … …

—Tou-san —llamó Menma a su padre, para luego preguntar esperanzado— ¿Me enseñarás una nueva versión del Rasengan para los exámenes chūnin?

Ellos dos junto, a su madre, estaban terminando de desayunar en el espacioso comedor de su gran mansión, no era de extrañar el lugar donde vivían, después de todo Minato era el Hokage.

Minato, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras comía unas galletas, lo dejó de lado un momento y respondió sonriente a su hijo —Claro Menma, después de todo necesitarás llegar lo más fuerte posible a esa prueba, solo faltan dos semanas.

—¡SÍ! —vociferó levantándose de golpe de su silla, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes—. ¡Muchas gracias, Tou-san! Debo irme, tengo que ir a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan. Adiós Tou-san, adiós Kaa-chan.

—Adiós hijo, que tengas buen día —Se despidió el rubio mayor.

—Adiós Menma, llega a tiempo para el almuerzo —Le dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa, para después levantarse y empezar a limpiar los platos.

Menma salió corriendo de su hogar, llegando en pocos segundos a las calles llenas de gente de la ciudad, recibiendo saludos por gran parte de los aldeanos, mientras otros solo miraban a otro lado al verlo pasar por allí.

Las opiniones respecto a Menma en Konoha eran diversas, todo rondando alrededor de un punto: el Kyūbi. La mayoría de los aldeanos lo creían un héroe y que el sello que contenía al Poderoso Monstruo era suficientemente fuerte como para encerrarlo la totalidad del tiempo, ya que así se los habían hecho saber las autoridades de la aldea. Además no podían despreciarlo debido además a la solidaridad que surgió en ellos para con el Hokage, gran héroe de ese trágico día, y su familia debido al extravío de su hijo mayor.

Pero otros, una pequeña parte, veían en Menma un potencial peligro de que el Kyūbi fuese liberado, y hasta lo llegaban a considerar el propio monstruo. Y otros pocos simplemente se negaban a opinar sobre el tema. Por ello es que Menma era muy bien recibido en la mayoría de los sitios en Konoha, y en otros no tanto. Aunque en la academia casi no tuvo problemas, gracias a la Ley que había decretado su padre, que consistía en que nunca se hablara respecto a que Menma era el jinchūriki de la Bestia, para que las nuevas generaciones fuesen ignorantes a ese hecho y Menma pudiese tener en el futuro una vida totalmente libre de prejuicios.

El rubio siguió con su carrera, hasta que escuchó a cierta voz en su cabeza.

**—Oye mocoso.**

Y en ese momento, el alegre camino que emprendía en su amada aldea cambió a una gran y oscura habitación llena de alcantarillas, con una titánica jaula en frente de él, aprisionando a un gigantesco Zorro de nueve colas, que lo miraba fijamente detrás de los barrotes que lo encerraban.

—¿Qué quieres Kyūbi? Es raro que seas tú quien inicie una conversación —habló cortantemente Menma al Bijū sellado dentro de él. Él ya sabía que estaba dentro de él, ya había tenido una que otra mala experiencia con el Zorro, además de todo lo que le decían sus padres sobre él.

**—Oh mocoso, estás más rebelde que antes **—se burlaba, con una sonrisa siniestra—.** Tan solo te quería dar una noticia pequeño y patético humano, deberías alegrarte por lo que te diré.**

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ya más interesado en el tema—. ¿Qué noticia?

El Zorro permaneció unos segundos en silencio para dar más suspenso, mas no se mantuvo así por siempre.

**—Tan solo que te vas a encontrar con algo muuuuy interesante en los exámenes chūnin mocoso, ahora sal de mi vista** —cerró sus ojos en ese instante, pasando de su semblante divertido a uno más neutral—.** Cuando llegue el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero.**

—Eres… raro —afirmó el rubio, extrañado por la forma de actuar del Zorro, para luego salir de su subconsciente y volver a emprender el camino que estaba recorriendo. Todo mientras el Kitsune se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

**_—Hace apenas unos días que… finalmente mi contraparte y yo establecimos conexión, y qué casualidad que venga hasta acá justo después de esto. Si el sello en ambos mocosos se llega a debilitar, y sale a frote nuestro chakra en cada uno, claramente estando ellos muy cerca entre sí… La resonancia entre el chakra ying y yang hará que el sello se abra aún más en cada uno, y finalmente mi otra mitad y yo podremos ser libres sin muchas complicaciones. Claro que… el problema sería que el sello se debilite desde un principio, que ya sería por un factor externo… o que no esté cerca el hijo de puta del Yondaime para reforzarlo. Pero… no importa, en algún momento tendremos nuestra oportunidad _**—Recordó el más poderoso de los Bijūs el plan que ideó, para luego una pequeña sonrisa igual de maléfica que la primera posarse en su rostro. El Kyūbi podía sentir todo lo que su otra mitad sentía, aunque no podía comunicarse con ella directamente pero con esto bastaba, después de todo no necesitaba comunicarse, ambos fueron alguna vez el mismo ser y por ende debían pensar igual o casi igual.

… … … … … … … … … …

Volviendo con Minato y Kushina, el primero lucía algo inquieto, la verdad estuvo así desde el día de ayer, y ahora caminaba algo pensativo por los pasillos de su espacioso hogar. La pelirroja notó desde el día anterior el comportamiento de su esposo pero decidió no preguntar, solo que al ver que esta condición insistía hasta el día de hoy, decidió acercarse y averiguar el motivo de la preocupación de su pareja.

—Minato, ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado muy inquiero desde que volviste ayer del trabajo, ¿qué ocurre?

El Cuarto solo suspiró, un suspiro que tenía una pequeña pizca de tristeza.

—Es que, teníamos una pista —tocó directamente el asunto—. Una en Kiri, mandé a un equipo ANBU a investigarla hace un mes, y ayer volvieron y no encontraron nada. Tienen una muy vaga en Ame, pero de todas formas los he mandado para allá.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Pero claro que se refería a eso, no necesitaba ni preguntar. De todos modos sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo vio asentir—. Minato…

—Kushina, yo...

—Esto ha sido duro para ambos —lo interrumpió, pero con su voz apagándose, y agarrando fuerte su pecho—. Yo… yo también extraño a Naruto, todavía tengo esperanzas de e-encontrarlo algún día. Pero, aún tenemos a Menma. Y si seguimos con esto, lo dañaremos a él también. Minato, no te digo que dejes de buscarlo, que dejemos de buscarlo, solo que… solo que no te hagas ilusiones. Que le des más importancia al hijo que tenemos con nosotros y no a una búsqueda que tal vez, tal vez jamás lo encuentre a-a él, o al menos… a-al menos no vi-vivo.

Una pequeña lágrima al fin salió de su ojo izquierdo, recordando al pequeño bebé con el que tanto había soñado tener en su embarazo, al pequeño niño que solo pudo sostener unos minutos en sus brazos, antes de habérselo robado una siniestra figura, una que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Una figura con la que todavía tenía pesadillas y se despertaba gritando en el medio de la noche, pidiendo auxilio entre lágrimas para que algo, alguien, lo que fuese, quien fuese, le devolviese a su hijo.

El ojiazul no tardo mucho viendo a su esposa sollozar, y le dio un fuerte abrazo para consolarla.

—Kushina, te prometo que, que ya no me haré falsas esperanzas. No sé si pueda dejar la búsqueda pero, te prometo que no te lastimaré más a ti, que no lastimaré a Menma, que agradeceré por tenerlos aquí conmigo, siendo una familia, y que… que haré lo posible para centrarme en ustedes y ya no en —hizo una pequeña pausa— en ''eso'', te lo juro Kushina, por mi título de Hokage.

Apretó más el abrazo con la pelirroja, secándole con sus dedos las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero le era difícil pues él también sintió sus ojos humedecidos. Duraron unos minutos más así, hasta que Kushina finalmente se calmó lo más que pudo, y soltó un poco el agarre del abrazo.

—Lo siento Minato —Fue todo lo dicho por la de ojos violeta —. Gracias.

—No te preocupes, y no tienes que agradecerme por nada, Kushina.

El rubio le dio un dulce beso en sus labios tomándola de la barbilla. La besó solo por unos segundos, para hacerle saber que no estaba sola en esto. Después separó sus labios y la miró directo a los ojos, y pudo apreciar qué había en ellos: dolor, desilusión, tristeza, pero también mucho amor, felicidad, alegría, sentimientos felices que opacaban a los negativos, porque ella era una mujer fuerte, y daba lo mejor de sí para conllevar el difícil extravío de su primogénito, todo para que su otro hijo pudiese tener una vida feliz, y no una atormentada por los lamentos de sus progenitores.

—Perdón Kushina, ya debo irme al trabajo —dijo después de fijarse en el reloj de pared en la sala—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, Minato. Tranquilo, tú ve al trabajo, mucha suerte —Lo despidió, intentando sonreír.

—Entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo, adiós. —Y le dio otro beso a la ex jinchūriki, que posó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, sosteniendo su dorada cabellera, aferrándose a su cuerpo en un intento para confortarse aún más. Duró así el mismo corto tiempo que el beso anterior. Luego lentamente se separaron.

—Hasta luego. —Le dijo ella, ya con una completa sonrisa.

El Yondaime también sonrió, y salió de ahí caminando entre los pasillos de su hogar, alejándose de su esposa.

Pero no se dirigió a la Torre Hokage, siguió caminando dentro de su mansión hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de fotos familiares, enmarcando hermosos recuerdos de la familia Namikaze. Se fijó en una mucho más grande que las demás, con un marco mucho más amplio y con más detalles, y la tomó por unos momentos.

La foto en cuestión se trataba de Kushina, abrazando a los recién nacidos gemelos Naruto y Menma, con una mirada completamente perdida del mundo. La imagen fue tomada por Biwako antes de fallecer aquella noche, sin que Minato ni Kushina se dieran cuenta. No fue hasta el momento de recoger su cuerpo que las Fuerzas ANBU encontraron la cámara, y pasaron la foto al Yondaime, quien la conservó como recuerdo.

Tocó la cara del pequeño bebé que perdió aquella noche, el pequeño rubio que, al igual que su esposa, no desaparecía de sus sueños nocturnos.

_—Papi._

Recordó con una punzada en el corazón las palabras que escuchaba decir a su hijo cuando dormía.

_—Papá, ayúdame, tengo miedo_ —Y a medida que recordaba esas palabras, sentía un cuchillo atravesar lentamente su órgano vital, destruyéndolo, torturándolo—. _Papá… Papi no me abandones._

Todas las pesadillas eran iguales, después de escuchar las suplicas de su primogénito veía acercarse al ángel de la muerte, vistiendo una túnica que no reflejaba más que oscuridad, y una máscara cubriendo su rostro lleno de malicia, para llevarse a su hijo, para no volver a verlo nunca más. Siempre intentaba alcanzarlo, siempre intentaba salvarlo antes de que lo tocase aquella representación del mal, siempre intentaba ir más allá, pero la silueta siempre terminaba por llevarse al infante sin nada que él pudiese hacer, alejándose más y más, hasta que finalmente se despertaba, respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Naruto —susurró Minato, para luego ubicar la foto de nuevo en su lugar, y desaparecer de allí en un flash usando su Hiraishin, rumbo a su oficina en la Torre Hokage para realizar sus labores diarias.

… … … … … … … … … …

—CHAAAAAAAAAAA, Naruto-gaki, mueve tu maldito culo y apresúrate que estamos llegando tarde, enano de mierda, CHAAAAAAA —gritó de manera exagerada y cómica el viejo Ryunosuke, subiéndose a un mediano barco que de vez en cuando partía de la pequeña isla que era el País del Remolino, rumbo al propio conjunto continental que constituían las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja y sus respectivos Países, junto a otros países y aldeas menores. Cabe destacar que ya era de noche en Uzu no Kuni, una de luna llena por cierto.

La razón de los gritos del anciano Uzumaki era que el barco ya estaba partiendo con Karin y él ya estando a bordo, y Naruto, por despistado, como era costumbre, se había quedado en el puerto para quién sabe qué.

—¡Eeeeeeeeeehh! ¡HEEEEEEY NO ME DEEJEEEEEEEN, YA VOOOOYYY! —Les rogó con elevada voz el rubio, que cargaba una pequeña bolsa la cual no llevaba cuando salió de su vivienda, con un mediano bolso con sus pertenencias en su espalda que sí llevó al salir de su hogar, parecido a los mismos bolsos que llevaban Ryunosuke y la pelirroja, solo que ellos ya los habían ubicado en el piso del barco.

Naruto, ya no hallando otra salida, dio un gran salto hasta la cubierta, sorprendiendo a los habitantes de Uzu allí presentes que lo identificaron de inmediato como un ninja. Pero ya poco importaba porque estaban de salida de Uzu, finalmente podía usar sus habilidades shinobis al aire libre y en público sin tener que ocultar nada a nadie. Era el verdadero comienzo de su camino ninja.

—Puto gato, siempre llegando tarde, un poco más y te dejamos plantado ¡BUA! —Lo recibió Ryunosuke a su manera, con el mismo artefacto de siempre. Pobre de la cabeza de Naruto, principal víctima de la cruel arma del anciano en estos 13 años que llevaba con él.

—¡AAAAAYY, MALDITO TUTANKAMON! ¡VE A MASTURBARTE CON UNO DE TUS LIBRITOS, VEJESTORIO PERVERTIDO! —Se quejó Naruto, haciendo que el anciano se ruborizara de la vergüenza al recordar el incidente del día anterior, así como Karin reía divertida de su pelea, típica de todos los días.

—¡PUTO ENANO, CÁLLATE! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN PÚBLICO?! ¡BUA! —regañó Ryunosuke, aunque esta vez sin darle un nuevo bastonazo a su joven estudiante por temor a que hablara de más nuevamente.

Naruto se preparó para recibir otro golpe cuando escuchó a su sensei gritar, pero al darse cuenta que no llegó nada y su abuelo tan solo estaba parado mirándolo con un leve sonrojo, sonrió. Vaya, ahora tenía algo con qué chantajearlo, pensó.

Ryunosuke suspiró con alivio al ver que Naruto no volvió a decir nada de ''aquello'' nuevamente, para su suerte a pesar de haber vociferado parecía que nadie lo escuchó. El viejo entonces se fijó en la nueva bolsa que trajo el ojiazul con él.

—Oye mocoso, ¿qué carajos compraste?

—¿Esto? —alzó Naruto el artefacto señalado por el viejo, para luego proceder a abrirlo y sacar una pequeña caja de chocolates de él—. Es para ti Karin-chan, los mejores chocolates de Uzu se venden en el puerto, así que yo qu-quise comprarte unos cuantos.

El joven jinchūriki se sonrojó cuando le habló a la chica de la que estaba enamorada, y ella al igual que él sintió su rostro encenderse.

—G-Gracias Naruto, Naruto…-kun —Llamó al rubio por un nuevo sufijo, cosa que potenció por mil el sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto, quien abrió sus azules ojos lo más que pudo, con motivo de la manera cariñosa por la que había sido llamado.

El viejo posteriormente se aclaró la garganta para dar por terminado el momento, y atraer así su atención para que escucharan lo que tenía para decirles.

—Lamento interrumpirlos pequeños tortolos —dijo burlonamente— pero lo mejor sería ir a la habitación ahora mismo, después pueden seguir allá y, quién sabe, tener sexo en el baño cuando salga a la cubierta JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sus dos estudiantes sintieron sus rostros prender en llamas, mucho más que antes, ante el comentario erótico del anciano.

—¡SENSEI! —exclamaron al unísono, ahora enojados.

—¡ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO RYUNOSUKE-SENSEI! —continuó Karin.

—¡MALDITO VIEJO, ANDA A PAJEARTE CON TUS NOVELITAS A OTRO SITIO! —gritó ahora Naruto.

Las personas alrededor se voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, inevitable no hacerlo ante tal escándalo, avergonzando al anciano una vez más por miedo a repetirse la situación del día anterior. Así que, para evitarlo, rápidamente le tapó las bocas a cada uno, los tomó con sus dos brazos y salió corriendo por las escaleras del barco, dejando el regalo que Naruto adquirió para Karin en ese lugar sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara. Continuó así hasta llegar al nivel más inferior, en específico hasta la puerta de la que sería por una noche su habitación, todo mientras Naruto y Karin daban patadas y golpes al aire. Cuando finalmente los soltó, la discusión de hace un rato se reanudó, empezándola Karin.

—¿SENSEI, QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?

—¡VEJESTORIO HIJO DE PUTA ESTÁS DEMENTE! —insultó Naruto a Ryunosuke.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —rió el viejo ante la actitud de sus alumnos—. ¡ES SU MERECIDO POR ESTAR HABLANDO DE MÁS, OTRA VEZ! ¡BUAAAA! Ahora, entren al cuarto. El viaje no será tan largo pero sí agotador.

El par de chicos todavía seguían enojados por la manera en que fueron traídos hasta el lugar donde descansarían, pero ante el tono más calmado en la voz de su sensei al finalizar su oración, decidieron escucharlo, aunque a regañadientes.

Ya estando adentro, para su sorpresa se fijaron en que solo había dos camas. Eso era malo, pues ninguno de los dos trajo consigo algún tipo de saco de dormir, el apuro de Naruto por llegar rápido los hizo olvidar ese detalle para cuando llegaran a tierra y, ahora, para la habitación.

—Hey viejo, ¿y dónde vas a dormir tú? —preguntó descaradamente el de marcas en las mejillas.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —rió de nuevo el más antiguo de los Uzumakis presentes—. Buen chiste mocoso, yo voy a dormir como un angelito en esa cama de la izquierda. En cuanto a ustedes…

—¿Nosotros? —Esto le daba mala espina a Karin.

En el arrugado rostro del anciano se posó una sonrisa que llevaba un toque de perversión antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Tendrán que dormir juntos en esa cama de ahí, solo traten de no perder la virginidad, o al menos mientras yo esté aquí, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡SENSEI!

—¡VEJESTORIO!

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, es broma, es broma. Traje un saco de dormir. Naruto, tú dormirás en él, y tú Karin dormirás en la cama —alivió el de mayor edad entre los presentes, para su tranquilidad.

Ya sabiendo dónde dormiría cada uno, el trío familiar empezó a acomodar sus respectivas pertenencias en la habitación, turnándose luego el baño para cambiar de ropas a sus respectivas pijamas, y así para poder descansar hasta el día siguiente. Aunque antes de caer en sus sueños, Naruto se acercó a Ryunosuke, se sentó a su lado en la cama donde dormiría él, antes de Karin salir de la tina.

—Ryunosuke-sensei —llamó el rubio a su abuelo y maestro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Konoha?

—Nuestro país está justo al lado del País del Fuego, así que después del mediodía de mañana ya deberíamos estar ahí, y poco después del mediodía del día siguiente si vamos a paso apresurado, ya tendríamos que estar frente a las puertas de La Hoja —aclaró sus dudas el centenario hombre del casi extinto clan del cual ambos provenían.

—Oh, entonces no tardaremos tanto, ¡genial! —exclamó emocionado Naruto, porque pensaba que se tardarían una semana tan solo en el barco, y eso era bastante tiempo en el mar.

—Así es mocoso, y los exámenes son en dos semanas, así que podremos conocer mejor el lugar y hasta entrenar unos días allá. Ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde.

El rubio solo asintió ante su orden, para despedirse —Buenas noches vejestorio pervertido —Y le sacó la lengua, quien volvió a sentir vergüenza debido a su comentario.

—¡PERVERTIDO TUS HUEVOS, TOMAAA! ¡CHAAA! —gritó mientras impactaba su bastón contra la cabeza del joven adolescente.

—¡ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —lloriqueó Naruto, provocando las risas de la pelirroja que recién salía del baño, para luego marchas a su cama y dormir.

—Buenas noches Ryunosuke-sensei, buenas noches Naruto-kun —Se despidió sonriente la de rojos cabellos, antes de acostarse.

—Bu-Buenas noches Karin-chan - dijo Naruto a la hermosa Uzumaki, algo atontado debido a que Karin lo llamó una vez más con el sufijo ''-kun''.

Procedió luego a dirigirse a su saco de dormir el cual estaba al lado de la cama de Karin. Pero antes de hacerlo, se fijó mejor en la chica antes de que ella se echase a descansar. En verdad se veía mucho más hermosa en pijamas, y sin lentes además, seguro porque ya se iba a dormir. A la pelirroja no le importaba estar así frente al rubio ya que desde niños se veían así, después de todo eran familia. Aunque no en los últimos meses ya que, en su última vivienda, sus cuartos estaban separados.

_—Se ve mucho más linda así _—babeó el de azules ojos ante la vista del ángel que Kami-sama había bajado exclusivamente para él—. _Se ve realmente hermosa y… sexy._

Y entonces, el rubio sintió a su fiel amigo despertarse, con motivo de la perfección posada tan cerca de él, pero ahora poco le importaba tener una erección pues ya estaba arropado del todo, con su miembro debajo de sus sábanas, por lo que ni el viejo ni Karin se percatarían. Y como no se percatarían, obedeció a sus sentidos más primitivos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

—Oh, qué tonta soy, se me olvidó cepillarme los dientes —Con completa inocencia, la de rojizos ojos se levantó de su cama rumbo al pequeño baño de la habitación, sin nunca notar que el pantalón de su pijama estaba un poco más bajo, siendo visible una parte de su ropa interior.

—_Son moradas _—enfatizó —_sus bragas, so-son de color morado._

Tragó fuerte mientras sentía su rostro ruborizarse, al tiempo que la excitación en él se hacía mucho mayor. Empezó a frotar su masculinidad aún dentro de su pantalón para estimularla, aún no estaba decidido o con el valor suficiente como para masturbarse pensando en Karin, estando Karin frente a él.

—Ummm, el cepillo no está en el baño, seguro y está en el bolso —Y se dirigió rumbo a su equipaje, el cual por completa casualidad y gigantesca suerte del Uzumaki, se encontraba justo frente a él.

Naruto palideció ante la nueva vista que tenía delante suyo: no solo apreciaba mucho mejor las bragas de la chica, sino que el trasero de Karin era completamente visible, con la pelirroja moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, casi de manera hipnótica.

Naruto pensó por un momento más lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no se pudo contener y sacó su endurecido pene de entre sus bóxers y pijamas, para empezar a masturbarse ante la sensual danza que la Uzumaki inconscientemente le estaba dando al ojiazul. La pelirroja se agachó un poco más, haciendo aún más visible su parte posterior, para deleite del rubio que con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía a su masculinidad a punto de explotar. El chico hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gemir mientras se dejaba llevar por la lujuria y el éxtasis que sentía, todo gracias a la erótica escena que le brindaba la chica.

La de rojos cabellos había permanecido ya unos cuantos minutos así, mostrando sus nalgas al adolescente, cuyos voluptuosos movimientos observados por su atenta y lasciva mirada conjuntamente con sus propias hormonas lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—Estoy completamente segura que lo dejé por aquí —Ya que ya llevaba un rato buscando su cepillo de dientes y empezaba a sentir sus rodillas cansadas, decidió apoyarlas en el suelo, quedando en cuatro patas, para así emprender más cómodamente su búsqueda.

Pero, estas fueron por muy lejos las palabras que entendió el Uzumaki, sumado al hecho de que ahora tenía frente a él una posición mucho más erótica de la atractiva pelirroja.

Las neuronas del rubio estaban paranoicas, el chico se había desconectado parcialmente de la realidad, abobado debido al majestuoso espectáculo de la Uzumaki, solo atento a al movimiento de las caderas de su primer amor y sumergido en su propio placer. Por ello, no era de extrañar que el chico podría jurar haber escuchado a Karin decir sensualmente algo mucho más obsceno.

—_ Naruto-kun, ya no lo puedo soportar más, te necesito._

El rubio empezó a fantasear con él estando sobre Karin, encima de ella en esa misma posición en la que se encontraba ahora mismo delante de él. En su fantasía, su enamorada se encontraba debajo de él recibiendo sus rápidas y profundas estocadas por su ano. Tan debilitada, tan indefensa, pero a la vez tan hermosa y tan bella, suplicando por sexo mientras él le metía su miembro una y otra y otra vez con suma violencia dentro de su apretado culo.

—¡¿Cómo no va a estar aquí?! Estoy segura que me llevé el cepillo antes de irnos.

_—¡Más! ¡Ah, más! ¡Más duro, más fuerte Naruto-kun, más fuerte!_

En su pequeño mundo, tomó las caderas de la Uzumaki para sostenerlas con fuerza, y clavar aún más profundo su pene en el delicioso trasero de la chica, dándole nalgadas siguiendo el ritmo de su depravado acto, al tiempo que ella posaba su lengua fuera de su boca, con una sonrisa llena de placer.

—Estoy segura que está aquí, ¡estoy muy segura que está aquí!

_—¡AAAAAH, ACABA DENTRO DE MÍ NARUTOO-KUUUUN!_

Y el de zorrunas mejillas ya no pudo contenerse más, y liberó una gran cantidad de esperma dentro de la pelirroja, gritando a los 4 vientos en puro éxtasis y deleitado por su cometido, sosteniendo los senos de la chica, apretándolos rústicamente. Cuando se conectó de nuevo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que no había liberado su semilla dentro del espléndido culo de Karin, sino debajo de las sábanas que lo cubrían, muy para su desilusión.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó victoriosa, sin haberse percatado en ningún momento de lo que sucedía.

Detrás de ella, el rubio jadeaba con su respiración agitada aunque intentando controlarla para no hacer ruido, debido al orgasmo que acababa de alcanzar hace solo unos segundos. Pero además estaba aliviado, porque pudo llevar a cabo su morboso acto sin ser descubierto, había llegado a un nuevo nivel de satisfacción a costa de la imagen de la adolescente sin ella darse cuenta, no podía estar más feliz.

—¡OYE MOCOSO! —Y ese fue el preludio del momento más vergonzoso de la vida de Naruto hasta ahora —¡NO TE DIGO QUE ESTÉ MAL MASTURBARTE PENSANDO EN KARIN, TAMPOCO QUE ESTÉ MAL QUE LO HAGAS CON ELLA EN EL CUARTO, PERO NO LO HAGAS MIENTRAS ESTÉ YO TAMBIÉN, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_—Que me trague la tierra._

Karin ya estaba a un paso de reclamarle a su sensei por su obsceno comentario, pero antes de hacerlo —con el ceño fruncido— volteó su mirada hacia Naruto. Estaba arropado hasta el cuello, su mirada lucía nerviosa, sus mejillas prácticamente prendidas en fuego y, curiosamente, sus sábanas mojadas. No le tomó muchos segundos concluir lo que había ocurrido, y que lo que había dicho Ryunosuke-sensei… esta vez no era una broma.

Su rostro cambió en un instante a un estado de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos así como su boca eran el indicativo que lo confirmaba. Apretó el puño donde llevaba su cepillo, para luego entrar al pequeño baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

—¡KARIN-CHAN! ¡E-Espera! —Intentó defenderse el rubio saliendo de su saco de dormir, solo para que sus líquidos brotaran a través de sus piernas y sus pijamas, además de hacerse visibles los esparcidos en la cara interior de sus sábanas al haber sido volteadas.

_—Mala idea _—Pensó el ojiazul.

—JAJAJAJAJA, YA ESTAMOS A MANO MOCOSO, AHORA VE A LAVAR TODO ESO ANTES DE QUE VUELVA KARIN JAJAJAJAJAJA —Se burló Ryunosuke del rubio.

Naruto, apenado pero a la vez bastante enojado con el anciano, se levantó del todo para buscar algo de ropa, y poder cambiarse y posteriormente buscar algún lugar en el barco donde lavar sus pijamas, así como sus sábanas. No importaba cambiarse ahí mismo, después de todo Ryunosuke-sensei y él eran hombres y Karin seguramente permanecería un buen rato en el baño encerrada, o eso pensó el de marcas en las mejillas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y lo primero que vio Karin al salir por ella fue a Naruto completamente desnudo mientras se ponía un nuevo bóxer, provocando en este mismo orden que ella diese un gran respiro ante la sorpresiva situación delante de sus ojos, que el joven jinchūriki se exaltara y rápidamente se cubriera con unas toallas de quién sabe dónde sacó, y que el viejo Ryunosuke explotara en risas, para luego Karin cerrar aún más violentamente la puerta respecto a la primera vez.

—Confirmado, Kami-sama me odia con todas sus fuerzas.

Abochornado por haber sido visto desnudo por Karin, siguió vistiéndose para terminar lo más pronto posible esa larga noche. Lo peor de todo era que algo de su semen aún permanecía encima de él, por lo que Karin seguro lo debió haber visto también. Las grandes carcajadas que daba el Uzumaki más viejo del trío no ayudaban para nada, carcajadas que podrían escucharse a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero, muy por el contrario de cómo el ojiazul pensaba que se encontraba el estado emocional de Karin, esta se había sentado sobre el inodoro del pequeño baño, obviamente ya con las capas superiores puestas bocabajo, e ingresó su mano derecha dentro de su ropa interior, para empezar a masturbarse abruptamente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya había sentido el impulso por tocarse hace no mucho tiempo, cuando sus reacciones y sentimientos con el rubio dieron un cambio de 180 grados, pero se negaba a hacerlo ya que no tenía la seguridad como para hacer algo así. Era algo sucio, era algo indecente, era algo inmoral… Y lo peor del asunto es que eso solo la excitaba aún más.

Cuando ingresó al baño la primera vez fue porque sintió el impulso de hacer lo que hacía ahora mismo al sentir empapadas sus bragas con sus propios líquidos, luego de contemplar al rubio realizado gracias a su masturbación con ella como motivo, satisfecho. Pero al final decidió que no, ni siquiera eso la había armado de valor.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver a su amor secreto desnudo de pies a cabeza frente a ella, con algo de su leche esparcida alrededor de su musculoso torso, ni muy pequeño ni muy exagerado.

Karin rememoraba una y otra vez la escena que acaba de ver, con una sonrisa de placer absoluto así como un hilo de saliva descendiendo por una de sus mejillas, mientras metía más y más dedos dentro de su feminidad, jugando con su clítoris, chorreando más y más líquidos que descendían por sus perfectas piernas y salpicaban al suelo.

La pelirroja no se contuvo en ningún sentido y fue por eso que llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, continuando su labor con su mano izquierda, no pudo resistirse a probar el sabor de sus propios líquidos. Se chupaba los dedos, diciéndose a ella misma que aquellos no eran sus líquidos sino el tibio esperma de su rubio, que sacó de él después de haberle dado una mamada a su polla, por lo que no quiso desperdiciar ni una gota. Duró unos minutos más así hasta que finalmente llegó al primer orgasmo de su vida, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir y ser escuchada, ante tal sensación de lujuria y placer que la invadía en el momento que se corrió.

Ya con su respiración controlada, decidió darse un baño y dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de volver al cuarto, no podía ver a Naruto aún después de haberse masturbado pensando en él. Después de aseada y haber esperado un par de horas, salió sigilosamente por la puerta, dándose cuenta para su alivio que ya sus dos acompañantes habían quedado completamente dormidos.

Se dirigió a su cama para dormir, y luego pensar en cómo comportarse el día siguiente, cuando tuviese que afrontar al chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada con motivo de los bochornosos hechos de hace poco.

* * *

**Amegakure no Sato**: Aldea Oculta en la Lluvia.

**Takigakure no Sato:** Aldea Oculta en la Cascada.

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

**Zafir09:** Ya se van a reencontrar pronto, no te preocupes. Y si el viejo Uzumaki mintió fue, más que por un motivo de él como personaje, un motivo mío como autor para algo que planeaba hacer para la historia, no estoy aún seguro de hacerlo, hice ese pequeño detalle por si me decidía, era para algo muy gracioso jajaja :P.

**darktiden:** Ya sé que Naruto creó el Rasenshuriken, pero es un fic y creí que sería más badass que Minato lo tuviese y a un nuevo nivel :D. Te dejé un dm donde te decía que Ryunosuke sí entrena a Naruto y a Karin, en algún momento del Capítulo II creí haber dicho que él los entrenaba en las artes shinobis y de su clan, aunque lo hice solo en referencia a Naruto, pero es obvio que a Karin también.

**Mitsukii1701:** Acá está Mitsuki-chan, espero lo hayas disfrutado xD. No tardaré meses, tranquila jajajajaja.

**Loquin:** Gracias por comentar, qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo también y sigas comentando :).

* * *

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? No creo que haya mucho que aclarar... Al capítulo le puse un lado emotivo, y uno pervertido jujujuju. La verdad, primera vez que escribo algo como eso, creo que me quedó bien, ¿ustedes qué opinan? No sé si puedo considerarlo un lemon o un lime, después de todo nuestros dos pequeños tórtolos imaginaron escenas haciéndolo con el otro XD aunque solo eso, imaginaron. La verdad fueron las 2000 palabras más largas de este capítulo o al menos para mí. Uffff, mis reconocimientos para los que hacen este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo y les quedan perfectas, a mí me costó mucho y si les confieso algo, hasta tuve que consultar un diccionario web de sinónimos para no repetir palabras xD. Créanme cuando les digo que me costó, pero creo que me ha quedado bien, y a medida que haga más de este tipo de escenas supongo que tendré mejor fluidez para hacerlas.

Además, les digo que NO habrá otra escena así hasta dentro de mucho ya que este NO es un fic meramente erótico, solo que vi genial hacer este lime/lemon en esta ocasión.

En el próximo capítulo veremos el inicio del reencuentro de la Familia Namikaze, y digo inicio porque no sé si lleguen a verse como tal, aunque como máximo se deberían reencontrar en el capítulo que seguiría después del próximo. ¡Dejen sus comentarios si les gustó el cap! No sé si vuelva a actualizar taaaaaan rápido ya que tengo descuidado mi otro fic que ya ha empezado a ganar más público, además que me surgió una idea para un one-shot. Igual, no los haría esperar bastante, solo un poco más de lo habitual.

¡Eso es todo! Me despido, chauu :P.


	4. Casualidad

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Ya era miércoles por la mañana, si el despertador del viejo Ryunosuke todavía funcionase estaría marcando las 9 de la mañana, aunque el anciano Uzumaki ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse siempre a las 7:00 am todos los días, al igual que sus estudiantes. Por ello, no era de extrañar que el experimentado maestro de fūinjutsu se haya levantado hace ya unas dos horas, pensativo sobre la situación de ayer. Sabía muy bien que Naruto y Karin solo fingían estar dormidos, tal vez porque eran incapaces de verse la cara el uno al otro, el primero porque se masturbó pensando en la chica estando la chica frente suyo, la cual lo descubrió en el acto, y la segunda porque vio al rubio completamente desnudo además de otros ''detalles'' alrededor de su cuerpo, por así decirlo.

_—En verdad les tengo que dar la charla y una muy seria, a este paso terminarán con más descendencia que yo canas. _—Pensó con un toque de humor, pero sin menospreciar la seriedad que empezaba a requerir este asunto.

Luego de haber ordenado un poco mejor las cosas en la habitación y haber dejado transcurrir unos minutos, esperando que sus estudiantes se levantaran por su propia cuenta sin obtener resultado, el viejo suspiró un corto momento, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

—Naruto, Karin, sé muy bien que están despiertos desde hace dos horas. Levántense, tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar —llamó Ryunosuke a sus alumnos con ese típico tono de voz que solo aplicaba en las situaciones en las que no estaba jugando, tono que el rubio y la pelirroja habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo a obedecer sin refutar.

Aunque lo hacían lentamente, Naruto y Karin lo obedecieron, mirando hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el otro, uno muerto de la vergüenza y la otra fingiendo enojo, cuando lo que la impedía mirar al ojiazul era algo mucho más profundo. El maestro de ambos se acercó a ellos, para sentarse en un extremo de la cama de Karin mientras sostenía su bastón con ambas manos, e iniciar así la incómoda conversación.

—Vamos a hablar con respecto a lo que pasó ayer, y mucho más que eso. Parece ser que saben mucho sobre lo que les diré aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo lo saben. El punto es, que están en una etapa en la que sus cuerpos sufren muchos cambios y sus personalidades también. Esta vez no bromearé con ustedes y espero que ustedes tampoco bromeen conmigo —advirtió con semblante serio, para luego sus alumnos asentir a sus palabras—. Ahora mírenme a los ojos para poder hablar mejor de esto.

Cuando Naruto y Karin posaron sus ojos sobre él —aunque temerosos de chocar sus miradas en el proceso— el anciano suspiró una vez más, esto en verdad iba a ser difícil y sin chistes.

—Muy bien, hablaremos de…

… … … … … … … … … …

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña salida camuflada y a la vez custodiada por un par de hombres enmascarados en la Aldea de la Hoja, un equipo ANBU se acercaba a la misma desde las sombras a paso mediano con intenciones de salir de la Nación Ninja, para luego mostrarse ante el dúo de shinobis y detener repentinamente su andar. El que parecía el líder del grupo se acercó al par de ninjas con máscaras similares a las que ellos mismos usaban que vigilaban la entrada secreta, y luego adaptar una posición más firme frente a ellos.

—¡Tori reportándose! Por orden de Hokage-sama debemos salir inmediatamente de Konoha para emprender una misión encomendada exclusivamente por él, y salir sin que nuestras presencias puedan ser notadas por terceros —habló el ANBU con máscara de pájaro, para luego entregarle un curioso sobre con la marca distintiva de la Sombra de Fuego al ANBU con máscara de Jabalí, quien lo recibió para luego proceder a abrirlo y leerlo por unos momentos.

—¿Misión? —preguntó de brazos cruzados el segundo guardia a su compañero, quien tenía máscara de Tigre.

—Investigación sobre Namikaze Naruto —respondió neutralmente Inoshishi.

—Ya veo —dijo Tora agachando un poco su mirada.

—Pueden pasar —Cortó Inoshishi el tema, dirigiendo sus palabras al equipo de ninjas frente suyo, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles libres el camino, y además quemando el papel haciendo fluir chakra con afinidad Katon a través de él.

—¡Hai! —gritaron todos los shinobis frente suyo.

Posteriormente, el batallón comenzó a movilizarse a gran velocidad para dar inicio lo más pronto posible la tarea que les fue encomendada, dejando a los guardias ANBU detrás de ellos, algo pensativos.

Se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos puestos, en medio de un algo incómodo tiempo de silencio. La búsqueda del hijo raptado del Hokage era un tema que conmovía a la población civil en su totalidad, pero en la población shinobi o al menos una pequeña parte hace ya unos pocos años empezó a generar molestia, debido a los grandes escuadrones de ninjas, horas de trabajo y cansancio y dinero que el jefe de la Aldea aplicaba sin disminuir un poco desde el primer día.

—Ya son 13 años buscando, Hokage-sama no se rinde —dijo Tora terminando con el mudo ambiente que había en la atmósfera, dirigiéndose a Inoshishi.

—Después de todo, es su hijo - respondió el aludido, sin parecer darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Lo sé, pero sabes bien que es un poco pesado todo esto —lanzó el ninja con máscara de Tigre—. Es un gran líder y una gran persona, eso es innegable, pero restringe a hombres muy valiosos hacer otras misiones más importantes al mandarlos a una búsqueda que hace mucho tiempo casi todos saben que no terminará en nada, hasta arriesgando sus vidas innecesariamente.

—Eso a nosotros no nos incumbe - cortó venenosamente Inoshishi a su compañero—. Órdenes de Hokage-sama son órdenes, queramos o no debemos obedecer, así que ya no hablemos más del tema.

—Hmfp— musitó por lo bajo—. Lo que digas.

De nuevo se cruzó de brazos, y volteó su rostro al frente, para esperar junto a Jabalí por la llegada de más camaradas dispuestos a cruzar por la entrada/salida secreta de Konoha, quedando el lugar una vez más en completo silencio. No esperaron mucho, ya que de inmediato llegó una ANBU con máscara de Neko, algo apresurada por lo que ambos podían apreciar.

—¡Neko reportándose! —exclamó la kunoichi en posición firme, entregando un sobre idéntico al que entregó Pájaro a Jabalí, solo que con distinto contenido—. Por orden de Hokage-sama debo seguir inmediatamente al equipo ANBU que salió hace momentos con motivo de las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Namikaze Naruto.

Inoshishi continuó leyendo el sobre firmado por el Hokage consintiendo la salida de Neko, hasta quemarlo del mismo modo que la primera vez.

—Puedes pasar —Se hizo a un lado para que saliera lo más pronto posible, a pesar de quedar pensativo sobre por qué tan pronto salieron los ANBU de hace momentos ya fuesen mandados a buscar, cualquiera cosa que les tuviesen que decir lo tuvieron que haber hecho antes de irse.

—¡Hai!

Jabalí se acomodó en su lugar de nuevo al ver a Gato salir, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tigre, mas Inoshishi parecía no prestarle atención alguna.

—Raro.

… … … … … … … … … …

Apenas el escuadrón ANBU dirigido por Pájaro salió rumbo a la Aldea de la Lluvia a través de los árboles a ritmo acelerado, la kunoichi con máscara de Neko se acercó al grupo de ninjas.

—¡Taicho!

—¿Gato? —preguntó sin voltearse, pues ya conocía su voz, aunque la presencia de Neko lo extrañó bastante —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Tengo ordenes de Hokage-sama de comunicarles sobre el desvío de su rumbo temporalmente!

El escuadrón completo se detuvo de golpe. Pájaro le dirigió una mirada intrigada y llena de dudas a Neko, que no pudo apreciar ya que obviamente lo cubría su máscara.

—Explícate.

Acto seguido, Gato sacó un sobre parecido al que entregó a Jabalí para dárselo, solo que este, a diferencia del otro que solo contenía consentimiento de salida y motivo general, contenía todos los parámetros de su misión y la explicación detallada de la decisión de Minato. Tori lo leyó por segundos.

—Muy bien —dijo, al finalizar de leerlo—, hay cierta pista de un chico rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas en el extremo del País del Fuego, el extremo cercano al el País del Remolino específicamente, así que iremos allá a investigar. Si no encontramos nada solo continuaremos con la misión original. Neko, puedes retirarte, gracias por el comunicado.

—¡Hai! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Dieron entonces un giro de 180 grados respecto a la dirección donde se dirigían, rumbo a la frontera de Hi no Kuni con el mar cercana a Uzu no Kuni, a excepción de la pelivioleta que se retiraba del lugar dirigiéndose a Konoha, y dar reporte de su corta misión realizada con éxito.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Muy bien, eso es todo, ahora Naruto discúlpate con Karin por lo que pasó ayer y finjamos que nada de esto sucedió. —Fue lo dicho por Ryunosuke.

Había finalizado de darles ''la charla'' al rubio y a la pelirroja, cuyos rostros tenían la tonificación rojiza más alta que alguna vez hayan alcanzado en sus vidas hasta ahora, demasiado apenados e incómodos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Sabían varios detalles, pero vaya que su maestro fue _muy_ específico en varias cosas.

Naruto entonces reaccionó al percatarse del llamado de su sensei.

— Lo siento mucho Karin-chan —se disculpó—. No volveré jamás de los jamases a hacer algo como ''eso''. Por favor perdóname Karin-chan, sé que…

—¿Sabes qué…? —El joven jinchūriki había permanecido varios segundos sin habla, fue por ello que la de rojizos ojos decidió darle un empuje, para que terminara su oración.

—S-sé que soy el mayor bastardo de todos, y que no merezco tu perdón, pero haré lo que sea que quieras para que me disculpes si es que puedes hacerlo —dijo con decisión—. No quiero perder tu amistad Karin-chan, de veras.

La cara de perrito del ojiazul juntando sus manos con una seña de ruego le hacía bastante complicado a la Uzumaki negarse a su propuesta. Aunque, también la desilusionó un poco, cuando dijo ''amistad'' y no algo más. Ella estaba volteada mirando hacia otro lugar, todavía fingiendo enojo, enojo que de inmediato fue sustituido por ternura al escuchar las palabras de _su _rubio (aunque aún no fuese oficial). Si bien dijo amistad, ella no era tonta y sabía que él la veía de otra forma.

Pensó por unos instantes lo que sea que pudiese hacer él para ganarse su perdón, y finalmente le llegó una gran idea que hizo que abriese un poco sus ojos, o al menos en el mundo real, porque en su subconsciente estaba gritando como una loca en un manicomio.

—¿Lo que sea?

—¡Sí, lo que sea!

—Muy bien —Y se volteó a verlo del todo, con una pequeña sonrisa posada en su hermoso rostro, como si el ''desagradable'' hecho que acababa de enterrar en el pasado (oh claro que no lo enterraría jamás pero para bien, o al menos el suyo) fuese solo una broma de niños—, me debes un favor. Después te diré cuál es, pero deberás hacer lo que yo te diga sin negarte.

—¡Hai! —vociferó de la emoción Naruto, levantándose de la cama de Ryunosuke en la que estaba sentado de un salto, algo así como si estuviese respondiendo las órdenes de un superior, olvidando por unos cortos segundos la incómoda situación generada antes por la charla del más antiguo de los Uzumakis en la habitación.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja, muy bien mocosos —interrumpió, como de costumbre, uno de sus momentos—. Vayan a bañarse o a hacer lo que sea para prepararse y salir del barco, llegamos en unas dos horas más o menos y otro tanto para desembarcar y bajar, así que estén listos para no quedarnos en el barco ya que inmediatamente zarpará de nuevo al País del Remolino. Naruto, esto va especialmente contigo.

¿Por qué especialmente con Naruto? Pues por los distintos incidentes donde el auge de su aspecto despistado quedaba plasmado en su totalidad, siempre dándole dolores de cabeza al pobre centenario.

—¡Ha-Hai! —exclamó un poco apenado el chico de marcas en las mejillas, con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hasta él sabía que muchas veces llegaba a ser realmente estúpido.

Acto seguido cada uno fue a acomodar su equipaje y asearse como lo ordenó Ryunosuke, para estar listos e iniciar con el pie derecho el viaje en tierra a la Hoja.

… … … … … … … … … …

—¡HEY NO ME DEJEEEEEEEEN!

Así es, a pesar de las advertencias del anciano maestro en Fūinjutsu, Naruto —despistado como de costumbre— se quedó en el barco, el cual ahora estaba partiendo de nuevo al País del Remolino. El adolescente agradeció a Kami-sama ya no estar en ese lugar, para dar luego un gran salto, típico de aquellos que han dominado las artes shinobis, salto que no podría dar si se encontrara en Uzu.

El ojiazul se acercó velozmente hacia donde se encontraban Ryunosuke y la pelirroja, la última recibiéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa, con el primer mencionado haciendo lo mismo, pero a su manera.

—¡CHAAA MOCOSO, Y ESO QUE TE LO DIJE, ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL, CHAAAAA! —E impactó su bastón contra el cráneo de su estudiante, quien se sobó la cabeza de inmediato para disminuir el dolor que sentía.

—¡ITAAAAAAAAA, ESO DUELE, ANCIANO DE MIERDA!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Karin se acercó más a nuestro estimado protagonista, para empezar a sobarle su cabeza, tomando su lugar en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque con más cuidado y delicadeza que él mismo, al tiempo que, en lugar de solo sobarla, parecía estar acariciando con dulzura sus dorados cabellos.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?

Era normal que el chico recibiese constantemente los bastonazos de su abuelo adoptivo, pero en estos últimos días parecía que el viejo había aumentado intencionalmente la fuerza de sus golpes, además de las veces que castigaba al rubio con su ataque.

Naruto se sonrojó, no solo debido al tacto de su amada, sino porque nuevamente lo llamó ''Naruto-kun''. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero fingió que sí para que no detuviese sus caricias.

Las sensaciones que ahora recorrían el cuerpo del joven jinchūriki eran por mucho distintas a lo que sintió la noche anterior al ver a Karin en aquella… curiosa posición. Más allá de un deseo sexual, se sentía más bien relajante, cómodo.

El rubio nunca recibió el cariño de una mujer pues jamás tuvo una madre ni hermanas, y la verdad jamás recibió caricias de ningún tipo pues nunca tuvo padres ni familiares cercanos, solo el viejo Ryunosuke, que se limitaba a poner una mano en su hombro en los momentos difíciles. Las féminas que había conocido no le tenían desagrado, pero no llegaban a tener mucho afecto por el adolescente shinobi como para hacer algo así con él. Por eso, era la primera vez en su vida o al menos así lo creía que alguien tenía un tacto así con él, y proveniente de una chica, y no solo una chica sino de la que estaba locamente enamorado, definitivamente no podía estar más alegre.

Los mimos de la pelirroja continuaron por unos segundos más, a pesar de que el rubio no le respondió a su pregunta, al menos no con palabras, su mirada perdida lo decía todo.

—Ryunosuke-sensei, no debería darle tan duro a Naruto-kun, puede lastimarlo seriamente. — Seguía con miedo de que llegase a pasarle algo serio a este ritmo de bastonazos.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja —el viejo rió, más que por el comentario de Karin fue por la interacción delante de él—. No te preocupes Karin, el mocoso es resistente, además sé medir la fuerza de mis golpes, no sufrirá algo de gravedad a menos que me haga enojar bastaaaaaaante, ¡BUA!

—Eso espero —habló con reproche—. Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Mientras más pronto caminemos llegaremos más rápido.

Con eso dicho, Karin se apartó de Naruto, lista para seguir el viaje, quien al dejar de sentir las caricias de la Uzumaki salió de su pequeño mundo imaginario, ubicándose de nuevo en la realidad. Como respuesta primero sacudió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, algo decepcionado y desinflado al ya no tener los delicados dedos de Karin sobre su cabeza.

Pero, recobró su compostura y sus ánimos en no mucho tiempo. Karin tenía razón, mientras más pronto mejor, un montón de aventuras los esperaban ahí afuera, y tenían que salir a buscarlas y rápido.

—¡SÍ! —exclamó, alzando su dedo pulgar al aire— ¡PREPÁRATE KONOHA, ALLÁ VAMOS!

—¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— lanzó un grito de guerra igual de excitado Ryunosuke, alzando su bastón hacia el cielo— ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Y en ese instante sin siquiera esperar por ellos, el centenario empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la Hoja, es que hasta a él le aburría no poder usar libremente sus dotes ninja.

—¡MALDITO VIEJO, ESPEREEEE!

—¡SENSEEEI!

Sin duda las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de ahora para la pequeña familia de Uzumakis. Lo que no sabía ninguno, era que serían más interesantes de lo que pensaron que llegarían a ser.

… … … … … … … … … …

Ocho horas después, aproximadamente a las 9:00 pm, el equipo ANBU recién salido de la Hoja había llegado a un pequeño pueblo, decidieron permanecer en sus alrededores y no dentro del mismo para no llamar la atención, y pasar la noche allí para dirigirse el día siguiente al lugar donde fueron mandados a investigar.

Lamentablemente en el camino sus provisiones fueron dañadas debido a una emboscada de ninjas lugareños que —presumiblemente— realizaban algún tipo de acto ilícito, y la presencia de los shinobis de Konoha los hizo creer que fueron descubiertos y mandados a capturar. Fue una batalla rápida ganada por el escuadrón ANBU ganó sin mayores inconvenientes, mas la pérdida de sus alimentos les estaba pasando factura.

—Muy bien —llamó Pájaro a sus compañeros—. Un par de ustedes deberá ir al pueblo a buscar provisiones para los próximos días, yo les proporcionaré el dinero, ¿Quién se ofrece?

—¡Yo, comandante! —gritó un ANBU con máscara de Perro levantando su mano derecha.

—¡Yo, taicho! —respondió otra ANBU con máscara de Conejo (Usagi), también levantando su mano derecha.

—Bien —dijo satisfecho—. Utilicen un Henge para cambiar de apariencia, no creo que hayan ninjas de mediano nivel en ese lugar así que deberá ser fácil para ustedes pasar sin ser detectados, ¡ahora vayan!

Un Henge básico podía ser detectado fácilmente por un chūnin o algún ninja de nivel superior, pero al estar en un lugar remoto, Tori no se preocupó por ello, pues no creía que hubiese alguien así en el lugar. Claro que simplemente hubiesen podido quitarse los uniformes e ir como civiles, pero las reglas ANBU especificaban que ningún integrante debía revelar su identidad ni siquiera a otro, solo si la situación lo ameritaba, y esta no lo hacía.

—¡Hai!

Cada uno utilizó el sello del carnero, para cambiar su apariencia en un puf de humo a un simple dúo de civiles comunes y corrientes. Acto seguido, salieron a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño pueblo para al llegar actuar con total normalidad y proseguir con paso lento para no delatarse.

Se dieron cuenta que las calles estaban congestionadas de gente, cosa extraña ya que no era un lugar muy grande. Seguramente porque hoy era viernes. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, empezaron a buscar algún establecimiento que vendiese cualquier insumo de cualquier tipo, tal vez frutas y vegetales, o hasta comida rápida, lo primero que consiguiesen.

… … … … … … … … … …

Paralelamente, el trío de Uzumakis habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo para descansar y continuar mañana su viaje a la Hoja, ya habían alquilado una cómoda habitación en un pequeño hotel del lugar, y se dispusieron a salir al centro de la diminuta ciudad para cenar y finalmente dormir.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Karin repentinamente.

—¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre Karin-chan, te tropezaste con algo? —preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

—No, los chocolates… los chocolates que me diste ayer, ahora que lo recuerdo los dejé en la cubierta, cuando Ryunosuke-sensei nos arrastró a la habitación —la depresión en sus palabras no opacaba para nada su tono acusatorio—. Es que fue un detalle que me diste, y yo… los perdí.

— ¿Eso? —preguntó Naruto, totalmente despreocupado—. Vamos Karin-chan, no importa, luego te compraré otros.

—Además—tomó la palabra Ryunosuke—, no me culpes a mí, todavía los tuvieses si tu mocoso novio no se hubiese puesto a gritar estupideces.

—¡SENSEI, POR FAVOR!

—¡VEJESTORIO!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Fue solo una broma. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—reía, dando grandes carcajadas—. Al llegar a Konoha te compraré más dulces Karin, despreocúpate.

—Ese no es el punto —aclaró la pelirroja—, es que fue un regalo de Naruto-kun, y yo los perdí, soy una tonta…

—¡Karin-chan! —Naruto frunció el ceño, no iba a soportar que _su_ chica se insultara a sí misma—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No eres ninguna tonta, ¡todo lo contrario! ¿Es que no recuerdas aquella vez cuando atoré mi cabeza en el hueco de un árbol, o cuando quedé atrapado en los pergaminos del anciano?

Karin también frunció el ceño, pero en confusión.

—Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que…?

—¡Tiene que ver mucho! —La interrumpió— ¿Quién ha estado ahí para sacarme de aprietos cada vez que hacía alguna estupidez?

La Uzumaki ya sabía por dónde iba esto.

—¡Pues tú! —respondió por ella el ojiazul, sonriente—. El único tonto aquí soy yo, y tú has sido quien me ha sacado de aprietos desde siempre. No eres ninguna tonta, eres inteligente, y mucho. Si no fuese así, hace tiempo que hubiese perdido un brazo o una pierna. ¡Y no solo eres inteligente! También eres bonita, hermosa, pero sobretodo, eres muy especial para mí. ¡Así que no te llames de esa forma de nuevo Karin-chan, por favor!

El jinchūriki parecía que no se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras, porque el emotivo discurso que acababa de dar ni de coña lo hubiese dicho en sus más románticos sueños con la ojirojiza. Lo que tampoco se había dado cuenta, es que le había alegrado el día inmediatamente a la chica cuando la llamó ''inteligente, linda y especial''. Pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta, es que el rostro de Karin se había vuelto más rojo que su cabello.

_—Soy especial para él._

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! ¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICOOOO! —Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre al centenario interrumpir con su molesta y agudísima voz los momentos especiales de sus estudiantes— ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! ¡QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN, QUE BESEN! JAJAJAAJAJAJA.

—¡ANCIANO! —Y ahora los cachetes del rubio le hacían competencia a las de la Uzumaki, una muy colorida competencia.

_—¿Besarnos?_ —Esa no era una mala idea para ella. Por Kami, en verdad era una pervertida en potencia, y eso que solo tenía 13 años.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, ya basta —dio por terminada su burla— Tengo mucha hambre, así que dejen esas tonterías para después. Encontremos un restaurante y rápido.

_—¿Tonterías?_ —Pensó a la vez la casi-pareja, eso sí que les cayó mal.

Prosiguieron su recorrido tal y como lo ordenó Ryunosuke, aún afectados por la anterior situación. En el camino, en medio de las multitudes que invadían las calles, la familia Uzumaki escuchó a un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad con algunos juguetes en mano.

—¡Este es el mejor festival del Tigre de todos los tiempo, SÍ!

—¿Festival del tigre? —preguntó confusa Karin a la nada.

—Alguna celebración lugareña de seguro —respondió a pesar de todo Ryunosuke.

Sin darle mayor importancia siguieron con su caminata, dispuestos a entrar a un restaurante que allí visualizaron. Oh, pero Kami-sama tenía otros planes para ellos esta noche.

—¡Hey, por ahí! —Se escuchaba a la distancia los gritos de un hombre.

—¡Señor, espere! —vociferó alguien más.

—¡Abuelo, un momento por favor! —Otra voz se había hecho presente.

El trío familiar no les había puesto atención, al menos en un inicio. Pero, ante la persistencia, decidieron voltearse para averiguar qué ocurría.

Se encontraron con que el hombre —castaño, por cierto— de un inicio estaba señalando hacia ellos, en específico hacia Ryunosuke, así como él y varias otras personas se dirigían hasta donde estaban se encontraban parados, cosa que los extrañó y mucho.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundido el viejo de gafas oscuras, sentimiento que compartían el rubio y la pelirroja.

La pequeña multitud que buscaba al hombre finalmente llegó frente a ellos, así como otros curiosos que por casualidad pasaban por ahí se voltearon para escuchar la plática.

—Señor, usted no es de por aquí así que seguramente no lo sabe. Mi nombre es Kazuo —se presentó el de marrones cabellos—. En nuestro Festival, siempre solemos vestir al hombre más anciano en el lugar con una máscara típica de nuestra celebración, además de ser el protagonista de nuestras actividades, ¡y usted sin duda es el hombre más viejo aquí en todo el pueblo!

Eso sí que indignó a Ryunosuke. Sabía que era viejo pero no lo tenían que gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— rió Naruto ante la afirmación de aquella persona— ¡MALDITO VEJESTORIO ERES EL MÁS VIEJO A DONDE VAYAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Karin ahogó una pequeña risa antes de que saliese por sus labios.

—No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado, joven —respondió el maestro en fūinjutsu, dirigiéndose a Kazuo mientras apretaba un poco su bastón, así como liberaba un poco de su instinto asesino, con intenciones de clavar su fiel arma por donde no le entraba el Sol a aquel sinvergüenza.

—E-Eeeh, n-no se sienta ofendido señor —aclaró, moviendo sus manos en posición defensiva y con una risa nerviosa—. Solo quise decir que sería un honor para nosotros que usted fuese el protagonista de nuestro Festival que solo hacemos cada tres años, por favor señor no se arrepentirá, ya verá que se divertirá mucho.

La disculpa hizo que Ryunosuke aflojara la tensión en él así como su agarre, mas sin intenciones de aceptar aquella propuesta. Él solo quería comer y luego dormir, había sido un día algo cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancia por todas las restricciones en Uzu, por lo que este día había sido muy agotador para él. Cuando se propuso a negarse, escuchó una muy molesta voz que últimamente lo fastidiaba más de lo usual.

—Vamos vejestorio, anímate, ya lo escuchaste solo lo hacen cada tres años, ¡será divertido!

De nuevo se dispuso de a decir que no, pero ahora escuchaba una voz más delicada y paciente tomar la palabra.

—Vamos sensei, Naruto-kun tiene razón. Será divertido, además seguro que le darán bastante comida, ¿tiene hambre, no?

Ni siquiera Karin lo iba a convencer. La divina y majestuosa palabra que lo liberaría de tantos problemas ya se estaba posando en su boca, y, otra vez, alguien más lo alentó a aceptar. O bueno, varios más lo alentaron, de los que estaban alrededor suyo disfrutando la fiesta.

—Vamos señor, ¡se divertirá mucho!

—¡Vamos anciano, hágalo por nuestro festival!

—Hombre, deja el bastón de lado y ven a celebrar con nosotros, ¡te divertirás como nunca!

—Por favor abuelo, ¡se lo suplicamos!

—Anciano, se divertirá como no se ha divertido en años, ¡vamos anímese!

Joder, maldita sea su suerte. Suspiró y, reasignado, aceptó la oferta. Tan solo quería calmar su apetito y descansar, pero el destino tenía otros planes para él.

—¿Habrá comida como ella dice, verdad? —preguntó Ryunosuke, en referencia al comentario de Karin.

—¡Sí, por montones! —Le confirmó el castaño.

—Pues ya qué, acepto.

Las personas alrededor estallaron en aplausos, al tiempo que otro hombre se acercaba al centenario y le colocaba una curiosa máscara color naranja, era una simple máscara solo que con dos triángulos de color negro pintados de forma que encerraban los orificios donde se suponían debían estar detrás los ojos de quien la cargara.

Los lugareños comenzaron a empujar al viejo Ryunosuke hacia el centro del festival, en medio de gritos de alegría y emoción, e iniciaron con los juegos típicos de la fecha.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Con esto será suficiente —indicó Usagi, cargando unas cuantas bolsas de alimentos como lo hacía Inu.

Habían tardado más de lo planeado, unas dos horas, se iban a llevar un buen regaño de Tori. No era su culpa, además de la gran cantidad de personas que alentaba su paso por el pueblo, casi toda la comida había sido reservada para el festival, festival que obviamente ellos no se podían unir.

Emprendieron entonces su recorrido a una mediana velocidad, ni muy rápida ni muy lenta para no hacerlos delatar como shinobis, hacia la salida del pueblo. Llegaron a una calle menos congestionada que las otras en el pueblo, cercana a la puerta.

—Bien, hora de irnos. Apresúrate, el taicho nos va a matar —indicó Usagi.

— Y que lo digas… —se lamentó Inu, ya ambos saliendo rumbo al campamento.

—Espera Conejo —la llamó—. Olvidé una bolsa.

—¿La olvidaste? Un ANBU no debería ser despistado nunca —lo regañó— Puede que solo estemos buscando comida pero en una misión eso podría ser lo último que hagas, incluso podrías matar a tus compañeros de equipo.

—Lo sé muy bien Usagi-san —le dijo Inu—. Mis disculpas, no volverá a pasar.

—Ve a buscarla rápido. Puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré esto al capitán, después de todo es un inconveniente menor.

—¡Hai! Muchas gracias. No me tardo.

Conejo lo vio partir de nuevo al pueblo, decidió adelantarse tan solo un poco para reposar sobre las ramas de uno de los árboles del bosque. Después de todo la espera no sería muy larga, tan solo cinco minutos a lo mucho, nada podría pasar ¿verdad?

—¡Conejo! —Escuchó la de máscara minina a su compañero.

—¿Ya la tienes? —Le preguntó—. Pues entonces partamos ya.

— ¡No, Usagi! ¡No se trata de eso, ven rápido!

—Perro —Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Ahora mismo estoy poniendo en duda tus capacidades como shinobi, ¿ahora qué olvidaste?

—Usagi-san, solo venga conmigo, ¡debe ver esto!

Conejo suspiró, si no tuviese máscara ahora mismo se estuviese frotando su tabique.

—Está bien, ya voy.

Posteriormente, Inu la guió hasta los interiores de la ciudad, adentrándose más y más. Ambos aún transformados en civiles por cierto. ¿Qué coño hacían aquí? Se suponía que aquello que olvidó su camarada estaba a lo muy lejos en la tienda donde lo compraron, y ahora estaban en lo que parecía el centro del festival

_—Si me hace participar en esta mierda, le corto la cabeza en el bosque. Le haré un favor a Konoha_—pensó una muy irritada ANBU.

—¡Mira allá! —Le susurró, indicándole el lugar con su mirada.

Usagi, ya cansada de la ineptitud de Perro estaba que se largaba y lo dejaba varado, pero por quién sabe qué decidió escucharlo una última vez y lo que la vio, la sorprendió.

Un chico rubio, de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas completamente idéntico al hijo del Hokage —incluso el corte de cabello era casi el mismo, solo que un poco más largo y puntiagudo, asemejándose más al del Hokage mismo—. Era una copia idéntica de Menma y la viva imagen del Yondaime. Estaba acompañado por una chica pelirroja y de un hombre enmascarado, máscara de color naranja como la que la Sombra de Fuego describió en su encuentro hace 13 años el día de la tragedia del Zorro Demonio. Los chicos parecían estar cargando al enmascarado que además se veía de avanzada edad y presumiblemente en un estado de ebriedad, eso concluyó la kunoichi al verlo caminar de atontadamente.

_—No lo puedo creer. ¿Es ése el enmascarado? No solo eso, ¿es ése Namikaze Naruto? _ —Y ella que creía que Inu era un inútil, ¿acaso su igual había encontrado al hijo perdido del Hokage y a su raptor?

—¿Qué hacemos, Conejo? —Era obvio lo que tenían que hacer, mas preguntar no sobraba tampoco.

—Hay que informar de esto inmediatamente al Comandante. Yo iré por él, ¡tú quédate aquí y por nada del mundo los pierdas de vista!

—¡Hai! —Obedeció sin dudar Inu.

Usagi salió apresurada lo más rápido que una persona normal podría, manteniendo aún las apariencias. Tumbó las bolsas que cargaba, hasta que salió del rango de visión de cualquiera que estuviese en los extremos del pueblo, y comenzó a correr como no había corrido jamás en su vida.

Corrió, saltó, pataleó, si alguien la hubiese visto diría que estaba en una persecución con su vida pendiendo de un delgado hilo, y en determinado momento deshizo su jutsu de transformación. A pesar de que corría como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía como una tortuga, o un caracol tal vez.

Los segundos pasaban como minutos, y los minutos como horas. Podría jugar que alguna clase de sensacional fenómeno estaba retardando el tiempo. O tal vez, una explicación más lógica, que había caído en algún genjutsu enemigo. Joder, es que esto se le estaba haciendo eterno.

_—Maldición._

Finalmente visualizó a la distancia una pequeña aglomeración, que se hacía más y más grande con cada paso que daba. Era su equipo. Aterrizó en el acampando y sin perder un segundo se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros ANBU, hambrientos y en espera de la llegada de las provisiones.

—¡Taicho —llamó Neko a su comandante— ¡Traigo noticias urgentes!

—¿Qué ocurre, Usagi? —preguntó Tori usando un tono de voz un tanto molesto, levantándose de su lugar y cruzándose de brazos—. Pero antes que nada, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto? ¿Y dónde está Perro?

—¡Comandante, lamento la demora, pero traigo noticias más importantes! Inu y yo hemos encontrado a cierto individuo en el pueblo. El sujeto en cuestión posee todas las características de Namikaze Menma, está acompañado además por un hombre enmascarado y una adolescente, ¡presumimos que se trate de Namikaze Naruto y su raptor! —Los ninjas que se encontraban sentados se levantaron abruptamente, a la vez que Pájaro soltaba su propio agarre—. ¡Dejé a Inu vigilándolo! ¿qué debemos hacer, taicho?

Esto sí que fue sorpresivo. ¿Naruto? ¿El mismo Naruto que han estado buscando por años sin cesar, aquí? ¿El mismo Naruto por el que han pasado noches completas sin dormir? ¿El mismo Naruto por el que casi han muerto un par de veces? Pero si aún no habían llegado al sitio donde en teoría se hallaba. Es decir, ¿acaso lo habían encontrado, aquí, por completa _casualidad_?

—¿Estás completamente segura de tu descripción? —interrogó estupefacto Tori.

—¡Sí, comandante! ¡En otra situación lo hubiera confundido con Menma-sama.

_—¿Acaso será verdad?_ —Pensaba él para sí mismo.

_—Imposible._ —Pensaba también otro de los ANBU, en realidad una multitudinaria cantidad de ideas pasó por la cabeza de todos los enmascarados cuando escucharon decir ''Namikaze Naruto''.

_—Esto debe ser una broma pesada._

_—¿En serio lo hemos encontrado?_

_—No me ilusiono, debe ser otra equivocación. Siempre es una equivocación._

Todos, todo el profesional grupo de secuestros, interrogación, tortura y asesinatos, absolutamente todo el grupo quedó en silencio, sumergidos en sus propias mentes. Algunos confiando, otros dudando, pero todos en el mismo punto: Naruto.

—No se diga más —Rompió por fin la incómoda atmósfera Pájaro—. Guíanos hasta allá Usagi, en el camino me explicas todo esto mejor. Si se trata en verdad de quien atacó la aldea hace 13 años no podemos mostrarnos así como así, además está la cuestión de los civiles, así que vigilaremos desde las sombras mientras Inu y tú seguirán de incógnitos, luego veré qué acciones tomar.

—¡Hai!

—Pero antes —La llamó, antes de que emprendiera su ruta—Toma estos radios de corta distancia, dale uno de esos a Perro y esperen mis órdenes.

Los transmisores que Tori les entregó eran efectivamente radios de distancia limitada, dos pequeños aparatos con un audífono para escuchar y un disimulado parlante para hablar, solo efectivos a pocos metros entre sí. Esta clase de tecnología no estaba muy desarrollada aún en las Naciones Ninja, por lo que esto era todo a lo que alcanzaban a llegar. Conejo guardó uno para su camarada, y se puso el otro así como se transformaba en civil, lista para empezar con la nueva misión que estaban a punto de emprender.

—¡Muy bien gente, qué están esperando! —Puso en alerta Pájaro a su batallón—. ¡Vamos, en marcha!

El escuadrón completo empezó a saltar y correr entre las ramas a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino guiados por Usagi, quien a la vez relataba más detalladamente los acontecimientos que le hicieron decir la afirmación de hace unos momentos.

Era la primera vez en 13 exhaustivos años de búsqueda y misiones, luego de convencerse la mayoría a sí mismos de que nunca lo hallarían y solo seguir con las averiguaciones por obligación, luego de largos meses de investigaciones que parecían ser inútiles, hoy por primera vez parecían haber no solo encontrado una pista firme del paradero del hijo perdido del Hokage, sino al propio Naruto y a su raptor, pero además, por primera vez tenían la oportunidad de cumplir su misión principal y llevarlo a casa, llevarlo a Konoha, tenían que hacer lo que sea que fuese necesario para lograr su cometido. Fallar no era un lujo que podían darse, ahora era todo o nada.

* * *

**Inoshishi:** Jabalí.

**Tora:** Tigre.

**Neko:** Gato.

**Inu:** Perro.

**Usagi:** Conejo.

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

**Leon Negro:** acá está la conti, me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba pero igual fue poco, espero te haya gustado.

**kurama kurosaki:** jejejejeje, qué bueno que te haya gustado eso, y espero te haya gustado también este cap.

**Loquin:** son un trío de pervertidos y de locos jajajajaja. Ya Naruto se encontrará con Kurama, no te preocupes por eso. Sí, Naruto tienen un buen nivel ninja al igual que Karin, ya verás qué tal es cuando llegue su momento. Saludos y espero te haya gustado la conti.

**Zafir09:** genial que te haya gustado su pequeño acto morboso jojojojo, en cuanto a la hora de decir la verdad, pues como te habrás percatado ya está muy cerca, pero no será antes de llegar a Konoha jajajaja. En cuanto a quedarse mmmm tal vez sí, tal vez no, no te quiero dar spoilers sobre eso, saludos y sigue comentando si te sigue gustando la historia :).

**Cardex-san:** hola, tienes toda la razón ese tipo de escenas llega a opacar la trama si se hacen muy seguido, creo que cada una tiene su momento y yo vi el momento de la que viste en el cap anterior pues donde ahora está, los chistes así bajarán drásticamente respecto a los capítulos anteriores y se centrará más en la aventura y el romance, pero seguirán estando ahí. Espero te haya gustado la conti y espero te haya gustado mi otro fic, deja tu comentario si así fue :).

* * *

¡Buenas! Perdón esta vez me atrasé un poco con el capítulo sin haberles traído el one-shot o el cap de Seis Caminos que les prometí, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Causas mayores muchachos, no quiero profundizar mucho en el tema pero por acá nos cortaron la electricidad por unos cuatro o cinco días y llegué a estar hasta más de 24 horas seguidas sin ella, y como tengo pc y no laptop... Bueno.

Decidí mostrar en este capítulo (y lo seguiré haciendo en los capítulos venideros) el lado más romántico del NaruKarin y no uno sexual, vamos a algunos les gusta los lemons y todo eso pero ya me han reclamado algunos porque creían que a este rumbo sería más un fic erótico que uno de acción, aventura, familia y romance como originalmente está planteado. Pero no se preocupen, finalizando el fic les pondré algo intenso o eso tengo en mente hasta ahora :P.

El chico rubio al que fueron mandados a investigar el escuadrón ANBU no era Naruto, era simplemente un chico que fue visto en las costas del País del Fuego muy parecido a él, pero yo por lo menos me lo imagino con sus marcas en las mejillas como espirales y no unas gatunas como las de Naruto.

Oh sí, pobre Ryunosuke parece ser que se emborrachó en la fiesta y ahora lo confunden con Obito, parece que la va a pasar mal xD jajajajajaja. Ya el próximo capítulo veremos el reencuentro DEFINITIVO de Naruto con su familia así que estén atentos del fic, ¡dejen sus comentarios si así lo desean y postearé la conti lo más pronto posible! Aunqueee tengo que dedicarme a Seis Caminos también, así que primero haré el tercer cap de esa historia y luego me pongo con esta, eso es todo, ¡chau! :P.


	5. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Definitivamente, su suerte estaba cagada, cagadísima. No cabía duda, encaraba seriamente la posibilidad de que algún ente sobrenatural le haya estado jodiendo la vida personalmente desde que salió de Uzu. Primero lo descubre la chica que le gusta pajeándose pensando en ella, luego el anciano se emborracha y le avienta la botella de sake contra su cabeza, pensando que era su bastón, y ahora… Ahora estaban luchando —o al menos lo intentaban— contra unos enmascarados que salieron de la nada.

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Karin y él se encontraron en medio de una creciente pared de humo, originada luego de escuchar una bomba impactar al duro asfalto. La multitud pasó de estar vociferando de felicidad a dispersarse entre gritos de agonía y terror, con motivo de la confusión generada, para luego aparecer un grupo de shinobis que parecían tener como objetivo al anciano, Karin y a él, pues apenas y huyeron del sitio—cargando en su espalda a un todavía enmascarado Ryunosuke, durmiente como un dulce bebé— los ninjas les siguieron el paso sin darles siquiera un solo minuto para respirar.

¿Y ahora? En estos momentos continuaban siendo perseguidos por los uniformados a través del bosque. Intentaron vanamente confrontarlos a través de algunas técnicas sin detener su andar, pero los hombres eran de un muy alto nivel o al menos de eso se dieron cuenta porque evadían/contrarrestaban sus ofensivas con suma sencillez.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Karin-chan, qué hacemos?! ¡Ya nos van a alcanzar!

¿En serio creía él que ella iba a saber cómo salir de esta? Lo quería con todo y su idiotez pero a veces se pasaba de la raya.

—¡No lo sé, Naruto-kun! ¡Solo podemos perderlos de vista y tenemos que hacerlo rápido!

—¿¡Pero cómo?! ¡Ellos son más rápidos que nosotros!

Tenía razón, por una vez la tenía, si seguían esa estrategia iban a terminar con un kunai en el cuello antes de que saliese el sol.

—¡No lo sé, solo no lo sé! ¡Sigue corriendo!

Pero, esa tampoco era una opción viable para ellos. Esta era una carrera que ellos no podían ganar.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Si no hay de otra, los distraeré y tú huye con el vejestorio!

¿Qué? ¿Y dejarlo solo con esos lunáticos, para hacer con él quién sabe qué? Ella no era cobarde, se quedaría hasta el final acompañándolo. Se metieron en esto juntos, saldrían de esto juntos. Y si alguno no lo lograba, tendrían que morir los tres como una familia, la familia que ellos eran. Porque sus vidas se unieron desde el instante que Ryunosuke-sensei la salvó, la llevó con él y la cuidó. Sus almas ahora estaban ligadas, no iba a dejar que un percance cortara sus únicos lazos.

—¡¿De qué hablas, estás loco?! ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!

—Karin-chan —El ojiazul le hablaba con el mayor semblante de seriedad que las condiciones le permitían—, ¡es mejor que se salven ustedes dos a que no se salve ninguno! ¡Yo los voy a distraer, tú huye!

No los iba a dejar, porque además de salvarla del tormento, de sus penas, de la tortura, y del demonio al que sus propios padres la vendieron… Ellos la salvaron de ella misma, la salvaron de caer en la locura.

—¡No seas tonto, te he dicho que no me voy a ir sin ti, y tampoco Ryunosuke-sensei! ¡Incluso si me matan no te voy a dejar hacer esa estupidez!

—¡Karin-chan, no voy a dejarte morir, huye ya!

Ella no podía dejar a Naruto así nada más, no así de fácil, no luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos, no después de la vida que habían compartido, no ahora que empezaba a sentir algo más por él, y mucho menos cuando apenas salían del país donde residían. Simplemente no podía.

—Espera. —Parecía que la presión ocasionó que las ideas finalmente brotaran por su cerebro —Naruto-kun, dime por favor que trajiste las hiervas medicinales que Ryunosuke-sensei trajo de Kusa.

No esperaba en verdad que el rubio trajera algo como eso, mas no estaba de más preguntar, ya que esa era su última esperanza para salir vivos.

—¡Sí, sí traje algunas! —La ojiroja sintió un alivio extremo, después de todo era su última oportunidad de sobrevivir—. ¿Pero y qué con eso? ¿Cómo nos van a ayudar contra esos tipos?

—Una de ellas tiene la propiedad de extinguir la embriaguez en menos de una hora, así podremos despertar a Ryunosuke-sensei, él es el único que puede hacerle frente a esas personas —explicaba su plan de último minuto la kunoichi.

¿Quitaba la borrachera en menos de una hora? Algo así debió ser de mucha utilidad para numerosos alcohólicos en Kusagakure. Solo que ahora mismo, ese lapso de tiempo era por bastante, insuficiente.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¡No tenemos una hora Karin-chan!

—Ya lo sé —No era una tonta, era de su conocimiento que disponían de contados segundos—, pero si las combinamos con mi línea de sangre, potenciaremos sus cualidades curativas y lo despertaremos en dos o tres minutos, cinco como mucho.

Joder, Karin era un genio, con el anciano despierto se salvaban sus traseros. ¿Y hace unas horas decía que era un tonta? Sí, claro. Si ella tenía razón, y el jiji recobraba su consciencia, repartiría unos cuantos golpes y patadas a esos bandidos, solo una vez lo observaron pelear en serio, contra un grupo de ninjas renegados de Iwa, que ambicionaron no solo dominar parte de las tierras de Uzu libres de rivales capaces de hacerles frente debido a la política pacifista, sino que además se antojaron de tomar como propio su hogar. Ese día jamás lo olvidarían, desde entonces él respetó al centenario como un shinobi excepcional, porque había sido testigo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Bueno, lo respetaba a su manera, a su peculiar y retorcida manera, pero lo respetaba.

Una sonrisa se preparaba para curvar sus labios, y felicitar a Karin por su inteligencia. Pero, antes de completarla, frunció el ceño. Luego de interpretar bien sus palabras, algo de lo que dijo no le gustó, ni le agradó para nada.

—¿Es decir, que va a tener que morderte?

No, por supuesto que no iba a aceptar.

No soportaba la idea de que su amada rememorara de nuevo la manera en que fue explotada en su Aldea natal. El ojiazul sabía que su complejo, aunque lo disimulaba, persistía aún. Varias eran las noches que escuchaba sus gritos en su habitación, levantándose entre lágrimas luego de revivir el infierno que vivió cuando apenas era una niña pequeña. Él fingía que no la escuchaba, porque a Karin no le gustaba hablar absolutamente nada relacionado con eso, aún si se tratase para ayudarla, a ella no le agradaba, le daba un ataque de nervios cuando el tema era mencionado. El peor de todos fue a los 8 años, por accidente se desgarró una de sus mangas al tropezar, y un entrometido campesino le preguntó por qué tenía marcas de mordiscos en su extremidad. Sudó, tembló, se puso en posición fetal, murmuraba para sí misma, casi de forma esquizofrénica. Intentaron ayudarla el viejo y él, o por lo menos llevarla hasta su residencia para que se pudiese calmar, pero cada vez que se acercaban demasiado gritaba, lloraba y se aferraba más a sus piernas. Ella los imaginaba como aquellos que le causaron tanto sufrimiento, perdía toda coherencia y se mentía a sí misma, se repetía miles de veces que la morderían, que la herirían de nuevo, que la devolverían a Kusa para resucitar su agonía, o eso vociferaba en medio de su paranoia.

Esos gritos, esos delirios, esas alucinaciones que le desgarraban el corazón al rubio, se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes con el pasar del tiempo. Parecía que ya lo había superado, parecía que estaba comenzando a tener una vida normal junto al anciano y a él, parecía que verdaderamente era… feliz. Y por eso mismo era que no quería, ni en las situaciones más extremas, llegar a hacer uso de ella de esa forma. Porque eso la lastimaría, no tanto física sino emocionalmente, y primero dejaría que lo asesinaran en un sucio pozo antes de hacerle daño a Karin.

—¡Naruto! —Le regañó la de rojizos cabellos, ahora sin el sufijo cariñoso, la situación no era la adecuada como para preocuparse por algo así—. ¡Es la única forma de evitar que esos ninjas nos atrapen, quién sabe qué nos harán si nos alcanzan! ¡No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien!

Era verdad, él ya sabía que era verdad, pero no quería. Se preocupaba por ella, _la amaba_…

—¡Karin-chan, debe haber otra forma!

En otras circunstancias, a la Uzumaki le hubiera parecido tierna la preocupación del jinchūriki, pero ahora le era imposible enternecerse cuando un grupo de asesinos se acercaban a toda velocidad sin intenciones de dejarlos ir.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

—¡Alto, paren ya!

Sus gritos poco a poco se hacían más audibles para el dúo de Uzu, el medio y el temor comenzaba a invadir sus venas. Les quedaban solo minutos, a lo mucho.

—¡No la hay! ¡Ahora dame las malditas hierbas, ya!

—¡No, Karin-chan! ¡No te las daré!

—¡NARUTO, DÁMELAS AHORA MISMO!

—¡NO!

Tic, toc, tic, toc. El tiempo corría, al igual que sus perseguidores.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Le interrogó, ya en estado de cólera ante su insistente terquedad—. ¡Maldición, sin esas cosas estamos muertos! ¡No solo tú morirás, sino que moriremos los tres! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Es cierto, cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiese perecer también.

—¡Entonces huye, yo los distraigo, tú sálvate junto al viejo!

—¡No me voy a ir sin ti, no seas idiota!

—Pues no te voy a dar las jodidas hierbas, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?! —Sus emociones fluían a través de su boca, saliendo directamente de su corazón, ya no se percataba de lo que estaba diciendo— ¡No quiero volverte a ver acostada en el suelo recordando el infierno que viviste! ¡No quiero volverte a oír llorando por las noches, gritando! ¡No quiero que recaigas de nuevo en eso cuando parecías haberlo superado!

—¿Qu-qué?

—Lo sé todo, sé de tus pesadillas —Le confesó en medio de la adrenalina, algo cabizbajo—. Me hacía de la vista gorda porque si intentaba ayudarte solo empeoraría todo.

La chica no supo cómo contestar, se le había ido el aliento, así nada más, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Pero, el jinchūriki no había acabado, salió de su remordimiento y le dirigió una mirada firme y determinada.

—Por eso, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a recaer ahora que sí puedo ayudarte, no te dejaré aunque me cueste la vida.

—Naruto-kun… yo…

—¡Que se detengan ahora mismo, es una orden!

Tic, toc, tic, toc. La ocasión no era la ideal para ponerse a discutir.

—Naruto-kun, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Así como no quieres que yo recaiga en… tú sabes…, yo no quiero que tú mueras —Le refutó, mas parecía que el ojiazul iba a seguir atorado en su contumacia sin importar el qué—. Naruto-kun, Ryunosuke-sensei y tú son las únicas personas que tengo en todo el mundo. No los quiero perder, no voy a abandonarte.

—Karin-chan —La nombró para después hacer una pequeña pausa—. Ya te lo dije, no voy a ponerte en riesgo. Huye con el vejestorio, crearé una abertura para que puedan irse.

—¡Si no se detienen en este momento nos veremos obligados a atacarlos!

La intimidación ejercida por los llamados de los ANBU's acrecentaba la exaltación en ellos, a este ritmo ninguno podría poner en práctica su estrategia, pues ya estarían dentro de un saco amarrados de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó con la desesperación tomando el control, sintiendo más y más cerca a sus perseguidores—, ¡¿Por qué incluso con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo te preocupas por mí?!

¿Preguntaba por qué? Podría darle una lista detallada con una extensión de allí hasta Kiri explicando las muchísimas razones por las que se preocupaba por ella, o al menos si no tuviesen a un grupo militar detrás de ellos.

—Y-yo…

—¡¿Por qué incluso darías tu vida solo para no hacerme recordar aquello?!

Lo mismo va por lo de dar su vida. La pelirroja quería respuestas, y él solo podía resumirlas todas en una sola frase si no quería terminar bajo tierra el día siguiente.

—Porque, po-porque yo…

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque yo…

—¡¿Por qué, maldición?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque te amo!

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio. Un gran y profundo silencio. Eso es lo que hubiera habido si no fuese por el acoso que emprendía el conjunto de Konoha contra ellos. La incomodidad era notable, ninguno sabía bien qué decir o hacer ahora ante la sorpresiva declaración del rubio.

—Naruto… Na-Naruto-kun, yo…

—Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi —Le interrumpió, mirándola directo a los ojos, todavía sin parar de saltar—. Tal vez creas que solo me gustabas, o que me parecías linda, o que te quería como una hermana por haber vivido juntos. Pero yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, siempre. Desde que te vi aquella vez, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color púrpura que nunca olvidaré, acercándote desde la distancia junto con el viejo… No he te sacado jamás de mi mente. Siempre te he amado, te amo Karin-chan, y siempre te voy a amar. Por eso me preocupo por ti, por eso arriesgaría mi vida por ti, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, no te dejaré. Por favor Karin-chan, huye con el anciano, hazlo por mí. Si me llega a ocurrir algo, dile al vejestorio que fue para mí el padre que nunca tuve. Muchas gracias por todo Karin-chan, por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos ¡de veras!

¿Una despedida? ¿Se estaba despidiendo? ¡No! ¡Ella no iba a dejarlo ir!

—Naruto-kun, n-no por favor… —Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus rojizos globos oculares.

Qué tonta había sido, si hubiese sobrellevado sus problemas, si hubiese sido más valiente, si no se hubiese dejado doblegar por sus traumas, esto no estaría pasando. Era _su_ culpa.

—P-por favor, piénsalo mejor, no seas e-egoísta. —Le suplicaba, sollozando.

Irónico, no quería dañarla y la había hecho llorar, pero qué imbécil que es. Pero, ¿egoísta?

—¿Por qué soy egoísta, Karin-chan? ¡Yo quiero que tú te salves! —voceó, sintiendo sus azules ojos humedecidos—. ¡Yo quiero salvarlos! ¡¿Qué hay de egoísta en eso?!

—Porque yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow, eso sí fue imprevisto. Era obvio que él sentía algo por ella, cualquiera que ocasionalmente conviviera con ellos se hubiese percatado. ¿Pero que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos?

_—__Porque yo también te amo, Naruto-kun._

Esa simple oración, esas cinco palabras se repitieron al menos 10.000 veces en su mente en solo milésimas de segundos. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, así como su pulso temblar y varias gotas de sudor recorrer su piel, y no porque estuviese corriendo.

—P-Por eso —continuó la pelirroja, dando lo mejor de sí para controlar sus emociones. Un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos en batalla o ya se podían dar por muertos, una de las reglas básicas que les instruyó Ryunosuke-sensei—, por eso e-es que eres un egoísta. Si te pierdo ahora, ja-jamás me lo perdonaré. Prefiero u-un simple mordisco a que ya no vuelvas a estar co-conmigo, por fa-favor Naruto-kun.

_—__¿Lo dice en serio, de verdad me ama? ¿O es solo para que la deje ser mordida? _—Se cuestionaba el jinchūriki.

—Po-por favor, te lo suplico Naruto-kun.

Ante sus ruegos, el de marcas en las mejillas no tuvo más opción que resignarse, después de todo estaban a punto de ser alcanzados y ya no podría crear una oportunidad para ellos, lo que significaría que Karin saldría lastimada, no solo él. Tenía razón, era mejor un simple mordisco a quién sabe qué tipos de cosas que podrían hacerles esos sujetos.

Sacó de su bolso sin detener sus saltos ni responderle a la Uzumaki unas pequeñas bolsas con algo dentro, ese algo eran efectivamente las plantas que les salvarían el pellejo, y le quitó la máscara a Ryunosuke.

—¡Dáselas de comer a Ryunosuke-sensei, fro-frota su cuello para que las trague! —Pese a que no recibió respuesta la chica con gafas, ver a Naruto introducir su mano en su equipaje ninja le dio a entender que el chico había accedido a su plan.

Y eso mismo hizo, introdujo las hierbas en la boca del centenario que cargaba en su espalda y le friccionó la garganta —desde afuera, claro está— de tal modo que lo hizo ingerirlas. La adolescente se aproximó más a su maestro, bajó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y la ubicó entre sus desgastados labios, para ejercer presión con su mano desocupada sobre su mandíbula y así su piel ser mordida por el hombre con canas.

La pelirroja jadeó un poco, cosa que preocupó al rubio, pero no pudo comunicarle nada porque volvieron a escuchar las voces de los verdugos que estaban ya a solo unos contados metros de ellos.

—¡Si no se detienen ahora mismo usaremos la fuerza!

—¡Alto, es una orden!

—¡Paren ya, no queremos hacerles daño!

¿No querían hacerles daño? Sí, claro. Solo los estaban persiguiendo para invitarlos a comer.

—¡¿De verdad creen que somos tan torpes?! —Pese a que era estúpido preguntarles, las venas del ojiazul ardieron ante el comentario que penetró por sus oídos, por ello no pudo controlar sus impulsos.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡No les hagas caso, corre!

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, nada de qué correr, la brigada de la Hoja estaba a solo centímetros, era el fin. O eso pensaron, hasta que cierto individuo con lentes oscuras sobre su máscara empezó a retorcerse sobre el dorso del jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

—Hmmpff —musitaba, ya despertando de su inconsciencia—. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Vejestorio!

—¡Ryunosuke-sensei!

—¿Qu-qué ocurre? ¿Qué coño están haciendo par de mocosos? —Recobraba velozmente sus fuerzas, la cualidad especial de Karin había sido de gran ayuda.

—¡Viejo, nos están persiguiendo, ayúdanos!

—¡Ryunosuke-sensei mire atrás, estamos en una persecución!

—¿Persecu-qué?

El Uzumaki obedeció ante el notable desespero de sus alumnos, y visualizó así a los que en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en sus captores. La sorpresa invadió las sensaciones del antiguo guerrero, pero no el miedo. Si había vivido por 150 años no había sido solamente por ser chistoso. Su instinto militar se activó en un pestañeo y procedió realizar un análisis rápido de la situación, aún en hombros de su hiperactivo alumno.

_—__Uno, dos, cinco, nueve… Son 15 hombres. No puedo reconocer de dónde son, sus armas y uniformes son de ámbitos generalizados, deben de trabajar encubiertos la mayoría del tiempo. Pero, sin duda alguna pertenecen a alguna Aldea Ninja por la forma tan bien trabajada de sus katanas y equipos de batalla._

El anciano se bajó de Naruto para saltar por su cuenta.

_—__Máscaras con formas de animales… Definitivamente son de alguna Aldea, pero si estamos en el País del Fuego, lo más probable es que sean de Konoha, es decir que ellos deben ser ANBU's. ¿Por qué nos perseguirían unos ANBU's, será alguna cosa que hice o que hicieron Naruto y Karin mientras estaba borracho? Aunque bien podrían ser también algún grupo de mercenarios con altas ganancias._

Antes de tomar cualquier tipo de acción, decidió averiguar el motivo en concreto de la agresión a la que estaban siendo sujetos.

—¿Por qué nos persiguen? —preguntó calmado pero serio, sin mostrase doblegado ante su presencia.

—¡Tú cállate anciano criminal! —vociferó de manera hostil uno de los enmascarados—, ¡cuando terminemos contigo no quedará rastro alguno de que hayas existido en este mundo, maldita basura!

Conversar, mala idea.

_—__Bueno, lo intenté._

Frenó sobre una de las ramificaciones de la vegetación sobre la que brincaban, así como ató su bastón a sus ropas en un lado de su cintura, preparando el terreno para realizar una secuencia de sellos manuales, era hora de pelear.

— ¡Fūton: Suihei torunēdo!

De su pecho fue expulsada una poderosa corriente de aire que tomó la forma de un espiral creciente con su rostro como epicentro. La hélice de aire repelió en dirección contraria a todos los contrincantes en un segundo así como a la flora alrededor, de forma que dieron varias circunvalaciones en la atmósfera. La potencia del jutsu elemental fue tal que retumbó en todo el lugar desde que fue ejecutado hasta cuando dejó de surgir efecto.

—¡Ofensiva Beta, ahora! —exclamó uno de los adversarios, que parecía ser el capitán del grupo.

—¡Doton: Uwamuki no ken! —vocearon esta vez cuatro de los contrincantes al unísono, luego de impactar sus manos contra el suelo.

Acto seguido, una inmensa cantidad de brazos con el puño cerrado surgieron súbitamente del terreno. Su tamaño y prolongación les posibilitó la tarea de atacar al trío Uzumaki pese a que se hallaban muy encima de su origen, mas nunca los recibirían gracias a Ryunosuke, quien apuntó hacia los ''golpes'' que de entre todos los que habían se dirigían a su ubicación con la palma extendida de su mano derecha, cuyo sello inscrito se liberó de la misma forma que hace 13 años, en su encuentro con el Uchiha raptor de Naruto.

—¡Raiton no jutsu!

Y de ella nació un poderoso rayo de chakra que, por reglas de las naturalezas elementales, neutralizó fácilmente la técnica, o al menos la parte que amenazaba con herirlos.

—¡Ofensiva Tormenta!

—¡Suiton: Suijinheki! —exclamaron tres de los del conjunto de Konoha.

De la nada, emergió un gigantesco muro de agua que inundó el lugar en solo segundos. Incluso estando varios metros sobre el suelo, el líquido llegó hasta el pecho del dúo de estudiantes y maestro.

—Mi-mierda. —Se quejaba Naruto, temeroso de ahogarse él o alguno de sus acompañantes.

Pero la estrategia enemiga no terminaba aún y Ryunosuke se dio cuenta de ello, al observar a otros tres hombres realizar posiciones de manos, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo acuático. Supuso lo peor, y dio órdenes a sus alumnos para evadir la acometida.

—Naruto, Karin, usen el jutsu de viento que les enseñé cuando escalábamos aquella montaña en Uzu, ¡ahora! —Asintieron, sin deseos de contradecirlo, para así el trío familiar utilizar el sello del tigre, y luego dar un gran salto.

—¡Fūton: Jōshō!

—¡No lo hagan tan potente, no podemos lastimar de gravedad a Naruto! —gritó el líder a sus compañeros.

Espera, ¿sabían cómo se llamaba? ¿Que no lo lastimaran de gravedad? ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos y qué querían de él exactamente?

_—__¿Cómo saben mi nombre?_ —Se preguntaba para sí el jinchūriki, antes de elevarse por los aires.

—¡Raiton: Denki! —vociferaron sus contrarios.

De sus manos salieron numerosos y potentes truenos, parecidos al que utilizó Ryunosuke antes, solo que estos eran más fuertes, y fueron a impactar contra el jutsu de agua que seguía activo. Los rayos recorrieron toda la masa acuática electrocutando, quemando todo lo que había sumergido en ella, pero a un grado de intensidad que no mataría ni dejaría daños permanentes en un ser humano. Los ANBU's mantuvieron la técnica por unos cuantos segundos más, pues esperaban que sus objetivos descendieran luego de haber brincado a una altura considerable, solo que… No lo hacían, no bajaban, para su estupefacción estaban literalmente flotando, primera vez que veían tal cosa. Pero, estaban en medio de una batalla decisiva, no había tiempo para admirar, y por ello Tori dictó nuevas instrucciones.

—¡Ofensiva ceniza, a ligero nivel para no dañar al chico!

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

—¡Fūton: Dai dageki!

Tres bolas de fuego salieron de las bocas de la cuadrilla de Konoha, así como tres ventiscas de aire que incrementaron el tamaño y el poder del jutsu ígneo, con dirección hacia Ryunosuke y compañía, amenazando con calcinarlos.

—Mierda —maldijo por lo bajo el centenario, Naruto y Karin aún no sabían movilizarse por los aires, tan solo levitar, por lo que no podrían esquivar las llamas—. ¡Mocosos, sujétense de mí!

—¡Hai!

El Uzumaki tomó a sus estudiantes —quienes se aferraron todavía más a él— y de un rápido movimiento eludió las bolas de fuego, que terminaron incendiando los picos de los árboles más altos del bosque. Su técnica voladora no iba a durar mucho cargando a dos personas más con él y menos con su cuerpo tan desgastado por debido a su edad, así que se propuso a huir.

—¡Taicho, están escapando! —voceó uno de los ANBU.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —exclamó Tori luego de chocar su mano contra el suelo, para aparecer un pájaro poco más grande que una persona promedio, y proceder a montarse en su lomo con el objetivo de perseguir al trío.

_—__Ya he tenido suficiente _—Pensó Ryunosuke al ver a uno de sus adversarios aproximarse montado sobre un ave de grandes proporciones.

—¡Fūton: Tatsumaki desutoroiyā! —exclamó el viejo guerrero posterior a realizar una secuencia de posiciones de manos, dejando libres a Naruto y Karin, que reanudaron el jutsu inicial para no caer en el duro suelo, y luego el Uzumaki soplar su técnica.

Y como si a la naturaleza se le haya dado la gana de cambiar el clima de un instante a otro, un impotente huracán del tamaño de dimensiones comparables a una montaña fue a dar de relleno contra Tori y sus subordinados, el jutsu fue ciertamente de la talla de un Kage.

—¡Wow, vejestorio eres asombroso! ¡Después de todo no eres solo un saco de huesos!

—¡Sensei! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! ¡Increíble!

Se les hizo imposible al rubio y a la pelirroja no halagar a las habilidades de su maestro, luego de que el tornado que surgió solo con su soplido los maravillara.

_—__Si supieran que gasté casi todo mi chakra en ese jutsu…_ —Pensó divertido Ryunosuke.

—¡Ustedes protéjanse, utilicen la defensiva omega! —ordenó Tori desde la distancia.

Y así fue, cinco ANBU's obedecieron y realizaron unos sellos manuales, posicionándose alrededor de los demás que se juntaron lo más que pudieron.

—¡Doton: _Doryūheki! —vociferaron cuatro, para cuatro paredes de tierra surgir y cubrirlos, como si estuviesen dentro de una habitación, pero aún no finalizaba su plan._

_—__¡Doton: Doryūheki! —voceó el quinto ninja faltante, para emerger otra pared de tierra en forma horizontal a partir de los extremos superiores de las otras cuatro, dando como resultado una resistente caja de tierra que, junto a unos sellos para reforzarla desde el interior, los salvaguardaban del jutsu de elemento viento._

El centenario sintió sus reservas agotarse, y ya perdiendo de vista a sus agresores luego de unos cinco minutos se dio el lujo de aterrizar a paso lento, con su fenómeno elemental aún causando estragos un kilómetro más atrás. Para su suerte no se había desviado de la ruta hasta Konoha, por lo que podrían continuar su camino, solo que… dudaba de si no haberse desviado fuese o no una suerte, ya que posiblemente esos shinobis fuesen pertenecientes a la Hoja.

—¡Vejestorio, eres el mejor!

—¡Ryunosuke-sensei, usted es sorprendente!

—¡Enséñame a hacer eso viejo, anda!

No pudo seguir en sus suposiciones e ideas debido a los gritos de sus estudiantes, además que había que avanzar rápido para perder de forma definitiva a los hostiles, cosa que sería complicado ya que, debido al nivel de organización que poseían, se le hizo obviado el hecho de que también contaran con algún sub-equipo de rastreo.

—Muy bien mocosos, primero vamos a…—Y Ryunosuke nunca terminó la oración, pues tuvo que sacar su bastón para repeler un par de kunais dirigidos directamente a su rostro.

—Ríndase ahora mismo, o lo lamentará.

De inmediato la familia de Uzumakis volteó su mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con uno de sus anteriores adversarios, el que tenía máscara de pájaro en específico.

—Entregue a Namikaze Naruto ahora mismo, criminal —ordenó, en posición de batalla.

_—__¿Namikaze? Buscan a Naruto, ya lo entiendo pero, ¿y ese apellido? Creo haberlo escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo de dónde _—Pensó el centenario.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Nami-qué cosa? —interrogó Naruto, confundido—. ¡Oye idiota! mi nombre es U-ZU-MA-KI, NA-RU-TO, ¡no Namisako, que no se te olvide! ¡Te confundes de persona!

—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —voceó Tori sin darle respuesta alguna al ojiazul, con su técnica apuntando a Ryunosuke.

El antiguo guerrero hizo un rápido movimiento sosteniendo a sus instruidos para evadir las llamas, los soltó y al asegurarse de estar seguros, extendió la palma de su mano derecha hacia Tori.

—¡Raiton no jutsu!

El rayo salido de él fue a dar a Pájaro sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, electrocutándolo y sacándolo de batalla, ya que al igual que Ryunosuke sus reservas de chakra se encontraban bajas luego de haber resistido el poderoso tornado que seguía vigente. Pero para asegurarse, el viejo le se acercó a él y le colocó en su cabeza un sello inmovilizador, solo funcional mientras el enemigo posea poco chakra, provocando que Tori cayera de cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Vámonos de una vez Naruto, Karin!

—¡Hai! —dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos.

Se propusieron a huir, solo que antes de hacerlo el ANBU fue capaz de lanzar un kunai, pero como objetivo a Naruto, pasándole ligeramente a través de su rubia cabellera, desprendiendo algunos de sus cabellos. El daño no fue severo, ni planeaba que lo fuese, su ataque tenía otro propósito.

… … … … … … … … … …

—¡Taicho! —llamó Inu junto al resto de su equipo a su capitán al verlo tirado en el suelo.

20 minutos transcurrieron desde que recibió el sello inmovilizador de Ryunosuke, y aún sentía bajas sus reservas, seguramente el fūinjutsu también se encargaba de alentar la recuperación de dicha energía. Inu ya estando a su lado, quitó el sello y ayudó a Pájaro a levantarse.

—Taicho, ¿lograron escapar? —Le preguntó Perro.

—Me temo que sí. —respondió, jadeando

—Ahora mismo los localizaré, descuide capitán —aseguró Neko.

—No creo que los vayas a encontrar, ni tú ni ninguno de nuestros ninjas rastreadores —refutó Tori—. No paré de usar en ningún momento mi sentido sensor para localizarlos, pero luego de cierto punto, sus chakras tan solo desaparecieron. Ese anciano debe de saber cómo ocultar su presencia. De todas formas inténtenlo, pero no creo que los hallen.

Los lamentos entre el equipo especializado de ninjas no se hizo esperar

—Maldición, estuvimos tan cerca.

—Joder, si lo teníamos en frente.

—No puedo creer que fallamos, ¡mierda!

Pájaro también se encontraba en un estado depresivo, pero más que depresivo de frustración, tuvieron una oportunidad de oro y fallaron. Se alejó un poco de su grupo hasta la parte de césped donde cayeron algunos de los cabellos de Naruto y los tomó, apretándolos con fuerza, con rudeza, descargando el peso de su fracaso en ellos. Volvió hasta su grupo, mirando fijamente al pedazo de rubia melena que sostenía.

—Taicho, ¿qué es eso? —interrogó uno de los enmascarados.

—Logré desprender uno de los cabellos del chico —respondió—. Volveremos de inmediato a Konoha y que el equipo científico realice las pertinentes pruebas de ADN, por lo que antes de eso tendremos que informarle a Hokage-sama de nuestro encuentro, para que acceda a darnos alguna muestra de él y así comparar ambas.

—Taicho —lo nombró el mismo ANBU—. Hokage-sama nos va a decapitar, como mínimo.

Suspiró.

—Dalo por seguro.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Oye viejo —llamó Naruto la atención de Ryunosuke, era de día y estaban llegando a la Hoja— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? No tenemos permiso.

—¡CHA! Eso déjamelo a mí —declaró— Tengo un amigo muy cercano en esta aldea y muy influyente en ella, solo pediré a los guardias que me dejen hablar con él unos segundos y luego seguro nos dejan pasar.

—Es decir, ¿que vinimos hasta acá sin siquiera tener la entrada segura? —preguntó Karin, sintiendo molestarse un poco.

—¡Anciano! —vociferó Naruto, con los mismos sentimientos que la ojirojiza.

—Bah, despreocúpense mocosos, lo tengo todo cubierto.

—Casi morimos para llegar aquí, ¿y quiere que no nos preocupemos? —interrogó la pelirroja.

—Les digo que no se preocupen, confíen en mí —pidió el centenario, sacando unas cosas de su equipaje— Ahora pónganse estas prendas, y no se bajen la capucha, vamos a ir prácticamente de incógnitos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Naruto, vistiéndose con el traje, encima de sus otras ropas—. ¡Yo quería hacer una entrada triunfal!

—Porque es probable que los shinobis que nos hayan atacado ayer sean de Konoha —afirmó, sorprendiendo a sus ahora encapuchados alumnos—. No estoy seguro del todo y no me pregunten por qué, solo lo digo. Así que lo mejor será pasar desapercibidos.

—Ha-hai —respondió la Uzumaki, Naruto no dio respuesta.

Continuaron caminando unos minutos hasta que al fin visualizaron a la distancia a las puertas de la Aldea, y fue ahí cuando Naruto decidió vociferar su entrada a los cuatro vientos. Si no lo podría hacer en la Hoja, lo haría fuera de ella donde nadie lo escucharía.

—¡KONOHA, PREPÁRATE, UZUMAKI NARUTO Y UZUMAKI KARIN HAN LLEGADO PARA GANAR LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN, DE VERAS!

La mencionada se sonrojó, primera vez que el ojiazul la nombraba en sus discursos de ese tipo. Aún no olvidaba las confesiones del día anterior, no habían tenido tiempo para decirse ni confirmar nada, pero estaba segura que cuando se encontraran solos sin la presencia de su sensei, sería distinto.

—¡CHAAAAAA! —voceó Ryunosuke, igual de excitado con su bastón en el aire—. ¡TODA LA RAZÓN MOCOSO, QUE SE PREPAREN PORQUE VAMOS A GANAR, BUAAAA!

* * *

**Fūton: Suihei torunēdo: **Elemento Viento: Tornado horizontal.

**Doton: Uwamuki no ken:** Elemento Tierra: Puños ascendentes.

**Suiton: Suijinheki:** Elemento Agua: Muro de agua.

**Fūton: ****Jōshō:** Elemento Viento: Elevación.

**Raiton: Denki:** Elemento Rayo: Electricidad.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de fuego.

**Fūton: Dai dageki: **Elemento Viento: Gran Soplo.

**Fūton: Tatsumaki desutoroiyā: **Elemento Viento: Tornado destructor.

**Doton: ****_Doryūheki: _**_Elemento Tierra: Pared de tierra._

* * *

**darktiden:** jajajajaja yo le iba a Holanda y perdió :(. ¡Saludos!

**Loquin**: sip, cosas del destino. Y por cosas del destino no los trajeron de vuelta jaja :P es que el reencuentro tiene que ser más emotivo, no traer a su hijo perdido amarrado de pies a cabeza xD.

**metalic-dragon-angel:** eso lo verás en el próximo capítulo, o tal vez el siguiente ;).

**Zafir09:** todas tus dudas se irán despejando poco a poco con la historia, ¡saludos!

**Cardex-san:** Ryunosuke es muy fuerte como te habrás dado cuenta, no sé si llegue a mostrar una parte de su historia en el fic pero si es así te enterarás de los motivos por los que es tan poderoso.

**Leon Negro:** sip, tú tranquilo, la pareja será NaruKarin hasta el final del fic, saludos.

**Kind Yuuki:** gracias jeje. Sí, yo también me la imagino jajajaja.

**minako:** sí, lo soportó toda su vida y casi le dan una paliza por su culpa, pobre viejo jajajajajajaja.

**senjurey:** no me voy a arrepentir. Saludos.

* * *

¡Buenas! Primero que nada, les dije que en este capítulo íbamos a ver el reencuentro familiar pero no se dio, lo siento, como compensación les puse la escena romántica para quienes gustan de las mismas, y una de acción para los amantes de las batallas jeje.

Creo que me tardé un poco, lo lamento, aunque tampoco tanto, creo que dos semanas a lo mucho, algunos autores tardan hasta un mes :D no los critico ya que no sé nada sobre sus vidas, tan solo digo que en comparación no me he tardado bastante. Pues no creo que haya nada que aclarar, solo les invito a leer mi one-shot ''Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras'', ¡denle una oportunidad no se van a arrepentir! Es un fic de los géneros Angst y Tragedia, sobre un Naruto roto por los abusos que ha pasado toda su vida debido a que es el contenedor de Kurama.

Eso es todo, ¡Dejen sus comentarios! Hasta otra :).


	6. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre que podía ser definido de varias formas. Un veterano de guerra lo llamaban algunos; una persona sabia, inteligente y sobretodo pacifista lo llamaban otros. Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, ese que fue llamado y sigue siendo llamado ''El Profesor'' por sus compañeros de Aldea debido a la innumerable cantidad de técnicas a su alcance, o en su debido momento el ''Dios de los Shinobis'' por aquellos enemigos que le temían y respetaban; Sarutobi, ese que fue considerado uno de los mayores héroes en la historia de las Naciones Ninja a nivel general, ese al que ya nada ni nadie le podía sorprender de algún modo debido a la experiencia de haber vivido tantos años; en este momento se estaba cuestionando si el destino le jugaba una broma pesada o si su antiguo amigo le tomaba el pelo, y es que el muy desgraciado se aparece con el hijo perdido de su sucesor como si nada, y lo peor del caso es que ni sabe quién es en realidad.

Gracias a Kami que estaban encapuchados, porque sino el escándalo que se hubiera armado hubiera sido de proporciones titánicas. Después de dejarlos pasar a la Aldea y traerlos sigilosamente a su hogar, el anciano Tercer Hokage los llevó a la sala principal en busca de respuestas.

_—__¡CHAAA, Sarutobi! A este mocoso lo encontré abandonado en un río y lo decidí traer conmigo, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¡BUA!_

Parecía que su amigo no se dio cuenta del desespero que adoptó al traerlos hasta el sitio, porque lo preguntaba como si no fuese la gran cosa. En fin, luego de escuchar su historia todo indicaba a que no sabía nada sobre la procedencia de Naruto, y que venían para participar en los exámenes Chūnin a pesar de no estar afiliados a alguna aldea. Los dejó esperando en su mansión con la excusa de que iría a buscar los trámites necesarios, y sin perder un segundo fue a buscar al Rayo Amarillo. No quería darle ilusiones a Minato, por ello primero lo convencería de una prueba de ADN, pero es que el chico lucía idéntico a Menma, era inconfundible, era Naruto, el Naruto que habían estado buscando Kushina y él, no cabía duda.

Y por ello es que en estos instantes la Tercera Sombra de Fuego recorría los pasillos de la Torre Hokage, en busca de la habitación más importante, que ya se posaba justo delante de sus narices.

—Buenos días, Chikako —Saludó a la secretaria del rubio, tomando un semblante más calmado—. ¿Minato se encuentra disponible? Debo hablar urgentemente con él.

Chikako, que se encontraba revisando unos papeles, se percató del llamado de la influyente personalidad hacia ella y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderlo.

—Buenos días, Sandaime-sama. Hokage-sama no se encuentra disponible en este momento, está… —Y no pudo terminar su oración porque la pared a su lado fue súbitamente vuelta pedazos, poniendo en alerta de inmediato a Sarutobi y a la secretaria. El pasillo fue cubierto de una nube de polvo.

Al despejarse el humo, lo primero que distinguieron fue a un ANBU con máscara de pájaro desangrando y con la parte superior de su equipo de batalla destrozada, y a Minato al otro lado del recién destruido muro con una azulada bola de chakra en su mano, aparentemente muy enojado.

—…Ateniendo a un ANBU.

… … … … … … … … … …

—¡Puta madre! ¡Tres horas metidos aquí, joder! ¡Ese Hiruzen se está tardando mucho por esos papeles, coño! —exclamó enojado el centenario.

Y no era para menos, Naruto y Karin mantenían un estado idéntico, solo que además algo… incómodos entre ellos, tenían mucho que aclarar sobre sus sentimientos y poca disposición para hacerlo, por ello permanecían en asientos con una distancia prudente entre sí.

—¡CHAAA! ¡Voy a salir de aquí! Ustedes mocosos quédense —ordenó Ryunosuke a sus alumnos—. No vaya a ser que se metan en problemas por andar paseando por Konoha, ya me causaron suficientes dolores de cabeza. Iré a verificar por qué la tardanza, solo eso.

Con eso dicho, el Uzumaki de mayor edad se aproximó a la puerta para ejecutar sus intenciones.

—¿Está seguro Ryunosuke-sensei? —interrogó insegura Karin, más que nada porque no quería estar sola con Naruto, y él tampoco con ella—. ¿No cree que deberíamos seguir esperando?

—¡Sí, vejestorio! ¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó para nada tranquilo el ojiazul con una boba sonrisa.

El de lentes oscuros les dirigió una mirada intrigada y confundida.

—Ustedes dos están muy raros desde ayer —afirmó sin ningún descaro, al tiempo que una risa pícara salía de sus labios—. Uh, ¿no me digan que se confesaron?

No debió decir eso, definitivamente no debió decirlo, porque en el acto las mejillas de los mencionados se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, uno muy evidente y visible. Ryunosuke abrió su boca a más no poder, ¿acaso había acertado?

—¿Ustedes…? —Observó que el dúo fijaron sus miradas en lados opuestos—. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Coño, ¡jajajajajajajajaja!

—¡SENSEI!

—¡VEJESTORIO!

—¡BUA! —Detuvo de golpe sus carcajadas—. Ustedes tortolitos los dejaré solos, necesitan privacidad después de todo, ¡jajajajajajaja!

—Pero…

—¡Quédense y punto! —Y abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala ya saliendo por ella, para llegar al fin a la salida de la amplia casa. Solo que, para su sorpresa, Hiruzen se encontraba justo delante de él.

—¡Oh, Sarutobi! ¡Tú…! —Iba a continuar su oración hasta que se fijó mejor en Hiruzen: tenía unos escritos en sus manos, parecían contener unas cuantas gráficas; además del hecho de que no estaba solo.

Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre rubio de tez blanca, alto y de ojos azules, llevaba puesta una resaltante capa con flamas; y una mujer de un color de piel más pálido que el del rubio, pelirroja, y ojos color violeta. Ambos lucían tristes, algo así como sentimentales, o más bien ¿esperanzados? Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el tercer acompañante de su amigo.

Volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado de la puerta, donde estaban sus discípulos, y se fijó en Naruto.

Se volteó de nuevo hacia Hiruzen, se fijó en la persona que lo hizo voltear la primera ocasión.

Se volvió a voltear hacia Naruto, esta vez acomodándose los lentes.

Se volvió a voltear hacia el chico de antes, que lo observaba intrigado.

Se volteó una vez más hacia Naruto, a quien le empezó a extrañar el comportamiento de su abuelo adoptivo.

Se volteó una última vez hacia el tercer acompañante del Sandaime, y se acomodó sus lentes, de nuevo.

—¡Hiruzen, por Kami! ¡Dime que no me he vuelto loco! ¡Por favor dime que tú también estás viendo a ese enano de ahí! —exclamó señalando con el dedo índice al chico frente a él, temeroso de que estuviese alucinando.

—Calma, Ryunosuke, no estás loco. Te lo explicaré todo en breve —Lo tranquilizó ya que pudo leer lo que pensaba, pero a la vez que lo confundió aún más—. Acompáñame unos minutos, por favor. Estas personas y yo tenemos algo que decirte. Deja a tus… estudiantes en la habitación mientras tanto.

El Uzumaki dudó un segundo, claro que ya iba a salir pero por una razón muy distinta a la actual. Solo que ahora, necesitaba respuestas a lo que estaba viendo, y las necesitaba ya.

—Naruto, Karin, quédense aquí y por ningún motivo salgan —ordenó seriamente.

Ambos asintieron, algo confusos por la conversación que el canoso hombre emprendía más adelante pero lo hicieron. De todas formas ya se habían resignado a que su sensei saldría, para buena o mala suerte de ellos, solo el tiempo lo diría. El longevo guerrero salió guiado por el viejo Sandaime a través de los extensos pasillos de su hogar, sin despegar la vista del rubio menor del grupo, hasta finalmente sentarse en una pequeña mesa y empezar con la que sería una larga, larga charla.

_—__¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué hay otro mocoso idéntico a Naruto?_

… … … … … … … … … …

Una hora había transcurrido desde que el jinchūriki del Kyūbi y la de rojizos ojos habían quedado solos en el cuarto, completamente _solos_. Aún así, un silencio inquebrantable envolvía la atmósfera, y ninguno parecía querer dar el siguiente paso. Pero, era obvio quién lo tenía que dar, Naruto era el hombre de la ''relación'', lo normal era que fuese él quien tomara primero la palabra. No se trataba de un asunto machista o algo parecido, tan solo que lo más cotidiano era que fuese él quien aclarara la _situación_ entre ellos.

—Está bonito el clima, ¿no lo crees Karin-chan? —Vaya que era malo con ese tipo de cosas.

—S-Sí —contestó insegura la chica con gafas.

—Vaya, ¡menuda lluvia! —afirmó con risa estúpida y rascándose la cabeza. Irónico su comentario ya que había afirmado hace 10 segundos atrás que el clima lucía bien.

La Uzumaki miró hacia una de las ventanas en el sitio, y levantó una ceja.

—Pero si está soleado.

En verdad era _muy_ malo con este tipo de cosas.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —rió un poco más, para volver a quedarse todo callado.

El rubio no podía estar así por siempre con ella, incómodo o no tenía que hacer algo. Procedió a sentarse un poco más cerca de ella, a su lado en realidad, creía que a su corazón le saldrían piernas y saldría corriendo de ahí. Pero, él no era un cobarde, era hora de aclararlo todo.

—Karin-chan, cuando dijiste que me amabas—Fue directo al grano, la mencionada palideció ante la manera tan directa de abordar el tema—. ¿Era en serio?

Un sinfín de pensamientos recorrieron la mente de la adolescente, todos considerando la misma posibilidad: mentirle, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, porque no quería arriesgarse y que, en lugar de llegar a ser más cercana con él, terminase estropeando su amistad. Sus miedos superaban a sus ansias de hacer oficial el hecho de que el de zorrunas marcas en las mejillas era solo suyo.

—Y-Yo…

_—__¡Miéntele!_

_—__¡Dile que solo fue cosa del momento!_

_—__¡Seamos solo amigos!_

_—¡No estoy lista para esto!_

—No mentía —No supo cómo sacó el valor requerido, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo. Por fin, por fin la verdad había sido dicha, ya no tenía nada que ocultar y guardar para sí misma. Lo miró tímidamente a los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

Con la pregunta en el aire, esperó algo, lo que sea que le dijera Naruto. Quería que le contestara, aún si la rechazaba solo quería una respuesta, afirmativa o negativa la aceptaría en paz.

—Y-Yo…

La puerta sonó, interrumpiendo el momento de la casi-pareja. El dúo mentalmente maldijo a su instructor, ¿una hora callados y justo ahora que se re-confiesan tiene que aparecerse?

De ella salió un Ryunosuke con una expresión neutral, algo extraño en él. El anciano se sentó en una silla cercana a la de ambos, se le veía muy raro además además de por el permanecer serio. Se acomodó en su puesto y espero un rato largo antes de decir algo, arropando nuevamente el ambiente en un profundo silencio.

Las miradas atónitas de sus alumnos lo acosaron en todo momento, un mudo Ryunosuke que rezumara, en algún sentido, secretismo no era algo muy común. ¿Tenía que ver acaso con lo poco que entrevieron de las personas de hace rato?

—Naruto —Lo nombró, rompiendo la callada atmósfera—, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te encontré abandonado en un lugar de Uzu?

—¿Eh? —No tuvo ni la más remota idea de dónde provino el tema, pero todo indicaba a que su sensei reclamaba una respuesta por su parte y pronto—. Claro que lo recuerdo vejestorio, ¿qué pasa con eso?

El centenario suspiró, y se frotó la frente. Se miró la mano y se dio cuenta de que sudaba. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

—Verás, resulta que te mentí —aclaró, impactando a sus alumnos—. No te encontré en un río, sino en otro lugar.

Semejante declaración lo dejó sin aliento, fue muy repentino. ¿A qué venía todo eso, y ahora? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo en todo el asunto le empezaba a dar mala espina a Naruto.

—¿Cómo…? —Intentó articular una oración, pero su confusa mente decidió reemplazarla por otra más, una menos cerrada—. ¿Y entonces dónde me encontraste?

Ryunosuke se rascó la oreja, su nerviosismo era palpable. Karin no se perdía de nada, pero lo mejor era no intervenir en la explicación de su maestro.

—Bueno, no te encontré precisamente abandonado la verdad —Le confesó—. Una noche paseando por las tierras de Uzu, recién llegado a ella por cierto luego de tantos años sin estar en el país, por cosa del destino escuché risas algo ''aterradoras'' de cierto hombre, por lo que decidí acercarme al lugar.

El anciano esperó unos segundos para continuar, acrecentando el suspenso; el drama se hacía muy evidente, y es que el canoso los agolparía a ambos con una serie de noticias que cambiaría sus vidas a partir de ahora, no solo la de su más hiperactivo educando.

—El punto es que el hombre cargaba un pequeño bulto donde presumí había un bebé, pues además era perfectamente audible el llanto de un recién nacido. Ese bebé eras tú, Naruto —Tal revelación desconcertó al ojiazul—. No era mi asunto, pero no sé por qué decidí batallar con él y rescatarte. Así lo hice, al vencerlo se fue del lugar con un extraño jutsu, y para no arriesgarte ante el peligro de que volviese por ti, además de que eras un pariente mío, te crié conmigo y el resto es historia.

Aunque la verdad era mucho más extensa, él no era el indicado para decirle que dentro de él fue sellada la mitad negativa del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, eso era un asunto del que se tendría que encargar alguien más en otra ocasión, alguien que el joven jinchūriki estaba a punto de conocer.

—Si no te lo dije antes, es para que vivieras feliz sin preocupaciones de que alguien te siguiese —agregó.

Por su parte, la perplejidad en el de marcas en las mejillas era divisible a kilómetros de distancia. Lo que creía su origen, una parte de su historia, era falso. Tampoco era algo muy grave como para enfadarse con su abuelo adoptivo, lo hice por su bien después de todo y tal información significaba un cambio drástico para él. Aún así, miles de dudas lo invadieron debido al contexto en la que fue corregida la mentira de su sensei, y fue capaz de resumir la infinidad de interrogantes posibles en una sola.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

Ryunosuke volvió a suspirar. Así es, no era todo, pero quería darle un tiempo para que asimilara la noticia más básica, y pasar con la que mayor relevancia tendría sobre él.

—No, no lo es —contestó—. Hay algo más.

El Uzumaki decidió iniciar a partir de un concepto primario en el mundo ninja, tal vez así asimilaría mejor las cosas.

—¿Recuerdas que les dije a Karin y a ti lo que eran las Bestias con Colas?

El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —No captó la relación existente con las revelaciones de ahora, pero para no alargarlo todo aún más lo mejor sería ser directo y responder sin rodeos.

—Pues, hace 13 años el Kyūbi atacó Konoha siendo controlado por un hombre enmascarado, casualmente con la misma descripción que recuerdo del que te salvé —Ya el rubio sospechaba por dónde se encaminaba el tema—. Y ese hombre enmascarado, por venganza tal vez del Yondaime Hokage quien salvó la aldea ese día, secuestró a uno de sus dos hijos recién nacidos; ambos de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos azules.

—¿Qu-Qué?

Podía ser estúpido, un idiota, pero hasta un imbécil como él captó al instante su mensaje. Ryunosuke lo miró sin ninguna emoción visible.

—¿Y eso qué conmigo?

Ryunosuke sabía que lo había entendido desde el principio, pero tenía que confirmárselo él mismo.

—Eres hijo de la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego, Naruto.

—¿Cómo?

De un momento a otro la vida del ojiazul dio un giro de 180 grados. Primero, su origen resultaba ser otro, segundo, cuando creía haber nacido sin ningún privilegio o distinción ahora se topaba con el hecho de que era hijo de una de las personalidades más importantes de la historia ninja, y además que tenía una aldea de origen, Konoha.

_—Eres hijo de la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego, Naruto._

Esa frase, esas contadas nueve palabras resonaron en su hueco cráneo en lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

—¿E-Es seguro? Hay muchos rubios de ojos azules. —preguntó, quería cerciorarse de que no estuviese siendo ilusionado.

El centenario sacó unos cuantos papeles de entre sus ropas y los tiró a la mesa delante de ellos, una no muy alta.

—Pero no en todos los rubios de ojos azules su ADN concuerda al 99% con el del Hokage.

¿ADN, pero cuándo tomaron una muestra de él?

—¿Cómo…?

—Los shinobis que nos atacaron ayer —Lo interrumpió, contestando su interrogante no hecha—. Eran ANBU's de la Hoja y te buscaban a ti. Pudieron conseguir uno de tus cabellos y con él hicieron la prueba, aunque si así lo quieres podemos repetir el examen. Pero, arrojaría los mismos resultados, después de todo afuera vi a tu gemelo y es exactamente igual a ti, no hay duda de que son hermanos.

El adolescente, temblando un poco sin saber por qué, tomó los papeles. Además de varias gráficas y lenguaje que no comprendía, distinguió cierta frase que sí comprendió.

_—__El sujeto estudiado es, en definitiva, pariente cercano del Cuarto Hokage, probablemente su hijo._

Tragó fuerte, tragó dos veces, sintió su pulso cardíaco acelerarse.

—Tus padres y tu hermano están afuera de la habitación —informó directo—. Si te sirve de consuelo de alguna manera, te han estado buscando todos estos años sin parar, en especial tu padre. Es tu decisión si los quieres ver ahora o no Naruto, no te sientas presionado, sé que no es fácil.

¿Fácil?

Él, que creyó desde pequeño que nunca tuvo padres que lo apreciaron, que fue abandonado como una basura en el río; que ahora se tope con la casualidad de que no era así, de que sus padres sí lo amaron, de que fue separado de ellos, era demasiado. No era culpa del viejo, hizo mucho por él cuando no fue su responsabilidad, pero eso no aliviaba su sentir.

Claro que no era fácil, era lo más jodidamente difícil que le había tocado hacer en toda su vida y lo peor del caso es que no entendía el porqué de ello, el porqué unas personas que recién se entera de su existencia lo ponían así. Es que uno no tenía que ser muy inteligente para pensárselo, ¿era lógico que se sintiera así por gente de la que nunca había escuchado hablar? Del Hokage sí que había escuchado, pero no se sentía nervioso por conocer al poderoso Hokage de Konoha, se sentía nervioso por conocer a su... padre.

¿Padres?

El vejestorio como él lo llamaba fue su abuelo y maestro, lo quiso y lo seguía queriendo bastante, pero por muy lejos rozaba la manera de actuar que un padre involucraba, o eso concluyo cuando veía a los progenitores de los niños con los que solía jugar a veces, que al terminar la tarde los llevaban de regreso a sus hogares tomados de la mano, mientras él se quedaba meciéndose en su columpio, solo, esperando a que el viejo lo buscara. O cuando veía a los otros infantes ser cargados por sus padres, o abrazados con dulzura por sus madres, con el viejo se la pasaba riendo todo el día, pero no era lo mismo, era muy distinto.

¿Padres?

De un instante a otro la vida le dice que sí tiene padres y que lo han estado buscando por _años_, es decir, ¿que sus padres lo amaban, que lo aman?

¿Hermano?

Una vez conoció a un par de hermanos huérfanos recorriendo Uzu, ambos muy unidos entre sí y con una amistad irrompible, felices a pesar de su condición, porque juntando sus esfuerzos sin nunca abandonarse el uno al otro salieron adelante y tenían cómo comer el pan de cada día, y hasta más. Naruto, que nunca llegó a tener algo así por las costumbre nómadas de su abuelo, los envidió, disimuladamente, negándoselo a sí mismo pero lo hizo. Siempre se preguntó cómo era tener un hermano, y ahora el destino le daba uno, y gemelo para rematar. ¿Le gustaría el ramen como a él?

Karin, que se asemejó a un fantasma durante toda la plática, se percató del nerviosismo de su enamorado, por lo que tomó una de sus manos y la apretó, en señal de apoyo y confianza, quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo, porque lo que tenía al otro lado de la puerta era algo muy complicado de afrontar, se mire por donde se mire.

—Naruto-kun —dijo casi en un susurro de la manera más dulce posible, así como usaba su mano libre para acariciar la cabellera del chico—, no te sientas asustado, deberías sentirte feliz, y mucho.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí, feliz —confirmó sonriente—. Tienes una familia que te ha buscado todo este tiempo y que seguro te quiere mucho y ansía verte, deberías estar alegre Naruto-kun, es fantástico.

La verdad es que lo que decía, lo decía viéndose en un espejo imaginario, porque eso era lo que sentiría ella.

—¿Debería?

—Sí Naruto-kun, deberías. Es genial, totalmente genial.

Pero sus palabras no lograron calmarlo.

—E-Es que no sé cómo es tener padres —indicó su desespero—. N-No sé cómo sea, todo ha sido muy r-rápido.

Sin haber sido su intención, el rubio tocó algo que para Karin era muy profundo. Ella sí sabía cómo era tener padres; el amor, la unión y la paz que sentía al tener unos, la felicidad incomparable de tener una madre para consolarse o un padre para apoyarla, ella sabía lo que era eso, era perfecto. Pero, también conocía qué era ser vendida por sus padres a cambio de dinero.

—Es maravilloso, confía en mí Naruto-kun. —No dejó que sus recuerdos arruinaran el momento que debería ser del jinchūriki reencontrándose con sus progenitores, no de ella llorando por penas pasadas.

—Ven, mocoso —Le habló Ryunosuke, así como puso una mano en su hombro—. Tus padres se mueren por conocerte. Nosotros estaremos junto a ti, vamos.

El antiguo guerrero lo animó y lo ayudó a levantarse junto a la pelirroja, no era de extrañar que el jinchūriki pareciera una gelatina. Pese a que numerosos impulsos de rechazar seguir adelante o esperar un poco más lo atacaron, decidió ignorarlos, porque él no era un cobarde; pero sobretodo, porque él también quería conocerlos, porque quería saber qué era tener padres y cómo eran los suyos, siempre quiso.

_—Quisiera... algún día tener un Tou-san o una Kaa-chan._

Aquel pensamiento que persistía en sus días de infancia revivió en él a medida que se acercaba más a la puerta, ahora por fin sabría cómo era tener un padre, cómo era tener una madre, y hasta un hermano.

Finalmente se posaron justo delante de ella, para luego el centenario poner una mano en el seguro, con algo de inseguridad respecto a su estudiante.

—¿Estás listo, Naruto-gaki? —preguntó.

Dudó una última vez, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Muy pronto, sí, con bastante velocidad habían llegado a este punto, pero era ahora o nunca.

—S-Sí, estoy listo.

Ryunosuke sonrió, la determinación de su nieto era bastante, admiraba eso de él a pesar de no decírselo nunca. Y así, abrió la puerta por completo, rompiendo la última barrera que separaba la familia del Hokage de su miembro faltante, dando inicio al reencuentro de Naruto con su familia luego de 13 años de separación.

—¿M-Mamá? ¿P-Papá?

* * *

¡Buenas! Algo corto el capítulo, pero decidí dejarlos en suspenso jejeje. Nada que aclarar en verdad, salvo a que el reencuentro propiamente será en el próximo cap. Eso es todo, en otro momento responderé a los comentarios, ¡chau!


	7. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes —Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes _—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones **_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

—Kaa-chan, ¿por qué Tou-san no ha venido a almorzar? —preguntó Menma, su padre era de las personas más puntuales que podrían encontrarse en toda la Aldea de la Hoja, era raro que se ausentara sin avisar a través de algún mensajero, como un ANBU por ejemplo; sus asuntos familiares no eran la excepción.

—No lo sé, Menma —Le dijo la susodicha, para luego lanzar un pequeño suspiro—. Ya me he empezado a preocupar.

Su depresión era notable, prácticamente jugaba con el alimento utilizando los palillos con los que debería consumirlo; cuando se trataba del Yondaime, a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre fuerte y por lejos fácil de matar, su instinto como mujer siempre la desasosegaba.

—Vamos Kushina-san, no creo que sea nada grave —intervino Kakashi, quien había sido invitado a la comida irónicamente por el Rayo Amarillo—, de seguro a Minato-sensei se le presentó alguna clase de situación, y no ha podido avisar todavía.

Kushina se fijó en él por un segundo olvidando su inquietud, y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no había tocado su plato en los 10 minutos que habían transcurrido desde que empezaron a almorzar.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, disimulando la curiosa mirada que le dirigía al ramen especial Uzumaki delante de él, su mejor receta, completamente intacta—. No lo sé… Cambiando de tema Kakashi, no has comido nada, ¿es que no te gustó? —interrogó directa y algo molesta.

El peli-gris, posterior a detectar el pequeño detalle colérico en la voz de la oji-violeta, sacudió sus manos en posición defensiva con una risa nerviosa detrás de su mascarilla.

—No se trata de eso Kushina-san, es solo que siempre espero a que los demás terminen de comer para yo hacer lo propio, es como una costumbre personal que desarrollé con el tiempo —explicó, dando una excusa barata que ocultaba sus verdaderos motivos, unos muy obvios.

La ex jinchūriki del Kyūbi frunció el ceño, procediendo a impactar con fuerzas sus puños sobre la mesa y levantarse de su silla.

—Tonterías —dijo, para empezar a elevar sus cabellos por los aires así como su chakra—. Si el ramen que hice con tanta dedicación solo para saciar tu sucio estómago, no llega a tus intestinos en menos de cinco minutos… —El miedo infundido en el ambiente paralizó a alumno y maestro del Equipo 7, que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus respectivas espaldas— Los arrancaré y yo misma meteré los fideos allí, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! —vociferó, esperando que su mensaje claro y contundente haya sido captado.

—¡Hai! —exclamó Kakashi, tragando fuerte. Por Kami, en todos sus años de experiencia jamás había conocido a una fémina tan intimidante, ni en sus más feroces misiones, como la esposa de su antiguo instructor.

—Bien, pues entonces buen provecho —agregó sonriente y con un tono más dulce, sentándose de nuevo en su puesto y recobrando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su anterior compostura, para así continuar almorzando. Nadie se salvaba de los ataques bipolares de la mujer, ni siquiera su hijo.

Se dio cuenta que Menma temblaba al otro lado de la mesa con su vista sin despegar de ella, cosa que la preocupó.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? —indagó inocentemente, ignorando la posibilidad de que fuese ella la razón de su estado de pánico —¿Te cayó mal la comida?

—N-No Kaa-chan, e-estoy bien —tartamudeó, conteniendo como pudo su temor hacia su madre, lo mejor sería dar por sentado el tema.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió preocupada—. Te ves muy mal, Menma.

—No es nada mamá, de veras. —confirmó su anterior afirmación ya más sereno, riendo atontadamente.

—Pues si tú lo dices… supongo que bien —finalizó, al menos con el ojiazul, aliviándolo. Su sensei era otra historia—. Ahora tú, Kakashi, come —ordenó seriamente.

El anteriormente mencionado volvió a tragar fuerte, lo mejor sería obedecer, prefería mil veces mostrar su rostro a alguien más por primera vez, a una paliza al estilo Kushina Uzumaki, porque si ella dijo que le arrancaría los intestinos, no dudaba que así lo haría.

Se posicionó más cómodo en su silla, agradeció por la comida y tomó los palillos con su mano derecha, llevando su mano izquierda a su máscara con intenciones de retirarla, bajo la mirada vigilante del dúo familiar. Y cuando ya posaba sus dedos detrás del único pedazo de tela que protegía su cara…

—Kushina, Menma.

El repentino llamado los alertó, era la voz de Minato.

—Minato.

—¡Tou-san!

Voltearon a verlo para así saludarlo, parecía haber usado su Hiraishin para llegar al comedor en un segundo, por ello no habían detectado su presencia antes. Pero, en lugar de encontrarlo feliz como de costumbre, lo veían serio y, algo más, otra emoción que no pudieron distinguir a simple vista.

—Kakashi —Ni siquiera saludó a su familia, sino que nombró directamente a su ex estudiante, cosa que los extrañó a todos—. Por favor retírate, me avergüenza haberte invitado y ahora ordenarte que te vayas, pero ha surgido algo, espero comprendas.

El peli-gris asintió, todo indicaba a que había acertado con que, efectivamente, se le había presentado una situación especial a su sensei, mas desconocía el grado de relevancia la misma.

—No se preocupe Minato-sensei —Lo tranquilizó—. Es más, se podría decir que me ha salvado —agradeció burlonamente, haciendo enfadar a la oji-violeta—. Así que, hasta luego —Y desapareció en un puf de humo.

El Yondaime, al observar al Jōnin desaparecer, se aproximó a su esposa, sentándose a un lado de ella. Lanzó un suspiro; tenía un nudo en la garganta, uno fuerte, pero era algo de lo que ella y su hijo no se habían dado cuenta, aún.

—Minato, ¿está todo bien?

La Cuarta Sombra de Fuego agachó su cabeza sin contestar, a la vez que ponía sus codos sobre la vez y apoyaba sus puños —juntos— contra su cráneo.

—¿Tou-san, qué pasa?

El rubio no contestó, en su lugar apretó aún más su agarre, al punto que parecía iba a sangrar. Inhalaba y exhalaba de manera incontrolada, dando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire perfectamente audibles para ellos.

—¿Minato…?

El Hokage se tensó en su lugar. Entonces, observaron algo que los hizo rezumbar de angustia: una solitaria lágrima recorriendo una de las mejillas del Hokage, llegando hasta su barbilla y cayendo, casi estruendosamente o así lo imaginaron, sobre el pedazo de madera sobre el que él reposaba.

—¿Tou-san…?

Finalmente alzó su rostro, mostrando lo que éste escondía: en lugar de encontrarse con una expresión fácil indicando la tristeza de un Yondaime a punto de comunicarles alguna mala noticia, se toparon con... una sonrisa. Una gran y alegre sonrisa, que rebozaba felicidad por doquier.

—Ku-Kushina, Menma…

De entre sus prendas sacó un conjunto de papeles que ubicó justo delante de la pelirroja, dándole a entender que los leyera. La misma, impactada por la forma de actuar de su marido, los tomó esperando encontrar las respuestas que empezaba a requerir urgentemente, para leer así una frase bien remarcada con marcador en el escrito.

_—__El sujeto estudiado es, en definitiva, pariente cercano del Cuarto Hokage, probablemente su hijo._

—¿Qu-Qué…?

Menma se posó detrás de su madre para también leer aquello que su padre le entregó a ella, ojeando la misma frase que la ex jinchūriki.

**—****Te lo dije, mocoso** —resonó una voz en su cabeza, riéndose de él—. **Te dije que las cosas se iban a poner muuuuuuuy interesantes a partir de ahora.**

No le prestó atención a su inquilino, no quería conversar con él ahora mismo, mucho menos ir de nuevo a ese pasaje lleno de alcantarillas donde vivía, mas lo que dijo lo llenó de dudas. ¿El Kyūbi sabía lo que sucedía? Más aún, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué significa eso, Tou-san? —interrogó Menma por fin, preguntando por la incógnita que se planteaban su madre y él. La susodicha tuvo en ese segundo una ligera idea de lo que se trataba el asunto, idea que la paralizó y le quitó el aliento. No, no podía ser eso, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso era eso?

—Menma, es Na-Naruto —reveló por fin con su voz rompiéndose, dejándolos en shock—. Tu hermano está vivo —agregó—. Y está aquí, en Konoha.

… … … … … … … … … …

—¿Estás listo, Naruto-gaki?

Dudó una última vez, pero ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

—S-Sí, estoy listo.

Ryunosuke sonrió, la determinación de su nieto era bastante, admiraba eso de él a pesar de no decírselo nunca. Abrió la puerta por completo, rompiendo la última barrera que separaba la familia del Hokage de su miembro faltante, dando inicio al reencuentro de Naruto con su familia luego de 13 años de separación.

—¿M-Mamá? ¿P-Papá?

Distinguió, al lado del mismo anciano hombre que los trajo hasta el sitio, a una bella mujer pelirroja de ojos color violeta, lo más destacable de ella era su hermosura, Naruto no recordaba la última vez que vio a una fémina tan hermosa que no fuese Karin, no supo por qué pero ella le hacía jadear, el sentimiento que provocaba en él era tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a la que su compañera Uzumaki causaba, que realmente no supo marcar una diferencia, pese a que sabía que existía una.

Siguiente a ella, se hallaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules, podría jurar que era una versión mayor de él, solo que sin sus típicos ''bigotes''; y por último se encontró con lo que, en otro contexto, hubiese dicho que era un producto de algún jutsu de clonación. Cuando Ryunosuke-sensei le dijo que tenía un gemelo, el anciano no bromeaba, porque era casi completamente idéntico a él, solo que su cabello era más corto.

El grupo familiar permaneció un par de muy incómodos segundos que parecieron horas intercambiando miradas, conociéndose, identificándose luego de tantos años alejados unos del otro, luego de tantas pesadillas que agobiaban por las noches al Hokage y a su esposa, luego de haberlo creído muerto, o incluso algo peor, que el enmascarado le había hecho daño, que lo había hecho sufrir, a su pobre bebé, luego de tanta desesperación... Y ahora él estaba allí, sano y salvo justo delante de ellos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Naru-chan?

La mujer fue la primera que dio un paso delante. El sufijo por el que lo llamó le derritió el corazón, jamás le hubiera gustado haber sido llamado así por el viejo o por Karin, pero ella… era distinta.

Corrió hacia él para encerrarlo en un gran y fuerte abrazo, al punto que sentía que una boa le rompía las costillas, sin embargo no se quejó ni emitió sonido alguno, porque la emoción que recorría sus venas superaba con creces el dolor al que era sometido. La mujer explotó en lágrimas, al tiempo que repartía besos por todo su rostro y acariciaba sus dorados cabellos así como su cuello, con dulzura y delicadeza.

—Naru-chan… eres tú.

El Yondaime había dejado que su cónyuge tomara la iniciativa, pero ya con sus ojos humedecidos al igual que su otro hijo, no se resistieron más y se acercaron a Naruto para, al igual que la oji-violeta, abrazarlo, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Naruto —Le susurró al oído el Hokage, ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas—, te extrañé tanto, tanto —Y, tomando firme pero con cuidado su cabellera, depositó un beso en su frente, el primer beso que le había dado a su primogénito desde que nació.

—Nii-san —musitó Menma, en igual estado de llanto que sus progenitores, apretando como pudo el abrazo a su hermano ¡su hermano!

El jinchūriki no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, su mente quedó en blanco, nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación como ésa. Por eso, hizo lo primero que sus impulsos le indicaron, y correspondió, finalmente, el abrazo de su madre, para luego por simple instinto, sin conocer un motivo en concreto, romperse a sollozar en su seno, apegándose a ella como si fuese la última persona en el planeta.

—Mamá, papá, herm-mano…

Y lloró, lloró bastante hasta quedarse sin agua en sus ojos, gritó y no supo el porqué, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, sintió la necesidad de ahogar ese grito en el pecho de esa mujer que le inspiraba tanto cariño. La verdad los cuatro se mantuvieron igual que él durante un rato largo, en esa misma posición sin moverse siquiera un solo milímetro, disfrutando de hasta el último instante, descargando su dolor, dolor por la herida que los años acrecentaron, una herida que los había estado matando lentamente; pero a la vez llenándose de amor, porque a partir de ahora estarían juntos de nuevo, como en el día uno, el único que pudieron gozar de estar todos reunidos. Serían, a partir de ahora, la familia que siempre debieron ser, la familia que ansiaron ser desde que Kushina se enteró de su embarazo, desde que Minato y ella se dirigían regularmente a cursos especiales para padres primerizos, porque querían regalarles a sus hijos el mundo completo, hacerlos los más felices posibles.

—¡Chaaaaa! Qué tierno momento, ¿no lo crees Hiruzen? —preguntó el centenario a su antiguo amigo, conmovido. Ellos permanecían en un rincón de la habitación, dando el espacio necesario a la familia Namikaze.

—Puedes apostarlo, Ryunosuke —respondió, exhalando una bocanada de humo luego de haber utilizado su siempre fiel pipa.

Karin sonrió, creyó sentiría celos de Naruto por reencontrarse con su familia perdida, pero no fue así, se sintió muy feliz por él, y eso, además, la hizo sentir bien.

Luego de un prologando lapso de tiempo, ya habiendo los cuatro parado de lagrimear, con sus respectivos latidos normalizados, la pelirroja se separó sin parar de abrazar, solo un poco, de su hijo, al igual que su esposo y su segundo descendiente, para mirarlo directo a los ojos y acariciar su rostro. Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa gigantesca, mas no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, en primer lugar porque no sabía qué decirle y en segundo porque en verdad no podía, los nervios lo habían paralizado.

—Naruto, Naru-chan, te amo mucho ¿lo sabías? —preguntó, un sinfín de sentimientos lo corrompieron al escuchar tales palabras—. Te amo bastante, siempre te he amado —agregó—. Tu padre y tu hermano, no solo yo, te amamos muchísimo mi bebé.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Nii-san —declaró Menma—. Vamos a ser los mejores hermanos del mundo, ya verás que sí Nii-san.

—Seremos una familia a partir, Naruto —Oyó decir el jinchūriki a su recién conocido padre—. V-Vamos a ser muy felices, que no se te olvide que te amamos mucho, Naruto, te queremos. —Lágrimas se volvieron a posar en sus ojos, era demasiado incluso para un hombre reconocido como lo era él.

Tragó fuerte, _jamás_ le habían dicho unas palabras así. Eran tantos sentimientos, su mamá lo llenaba de amor, en cambio su papá de confianza, seguridad, y su hermano era como un mejor amigo, el que nunco tuvo, pero incluso más que eso, mucho más. Ya sintiéndose armado con más valentía, el rubio tomó turno de palabra.

—Y-Yo —Quiso proseguir, la verdad que sí quería, pero se vio perdido al observar los preciosos ojos violetas de su madre_—_._ Son hermosos _—enfatizó mentalmente—. _Ella es… Toda ella es hermosa_ —El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, nunca había pensado que una mujer fuese linda además de Karin.

—¿Sí, mi niñito? —alentó Kushina a que completase su oración, ruborizándolo aún más.

—Eh… Yo... ¿Cómo es que llamaban? —preguntó rascándose la nuca y riéndose ligeramente, cosa que hizo que Ryunosuke y Karin se golpearan sus caras con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Puto mocoso! ¡Tú sí que sabes cagar un momento emotivo! ¡CHAAAAA! —Acto seguido lo hubiera atacado con su bastón luego de vociferar su típico _CHA_ o _BUA _si hubiera estado solo, pero no era el caso.

La pelirroja rió un poco, al igual que el resto de su familia, no podían estar más felices.

—Me llamo Kushina, Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki.

El ojiazul de inmediato procesó el nombre, sería uno que recordaría para toda la vida.

—Qué lindo nombre, Ka-Kaa-chan —alagó abochornado, apoyando su cabeza de nuevo contra su hombro. Su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso, el de su progenitora tan solo con un leve rosado. Estaba feliz, por primera vez había escuchado las palabras que siempre deseó escuchar de Naruto: Kaa-chan, mamá... Este día quedaría en su memoria por siempre.

—Yo me llamo Minato. Minato Namikaze, Naruto — contestó a su pregunta, alborotando un poco sus cabellos, sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, soñó tantas veces con este reencuentro, que no creyó que de verdad estuviese sucediendo.

—Y yo Menma Namikaze, ¡Nii-san! —exclamó—. ¡Ya quiero que conozcas a todos mis amigos hermano! ¡Será ultra-genial!

El nieto adoptivo de Ryunosuke sonrió, mucho más de lo que ya hacía, acababa de conocer a estas personas pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo harían mucho más feliz de lo que ya era, y bastante. Pero, aún así, frunció súbitamente el ceño posterior a percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

—Oe, ¿mi apellido es Namikaze? —preguntó apartándose un poco de su madre, mirando a su padre.

—¿Uh? Pues claro que sí Naruto —contestó extrañado el Yondaime.

—Um, yo soy Uzumaki —musitó como niño malcriado, volviéndose a apegar a la mujer.

El Cuarto rió un poco, igual que Menma.

—Eres ambos Naru-chan —Lo despreocupó la fémina, abrazándolo aún más fuerte—. Te encantará tener dos apellidos con el pasar del tiempo, ya lo verás.

—Supongo… —susurró, perdiéndose entre los brazos de su madre, a los que se sumaron los de su padre y gemelo.

—Te amo, hijo.

—¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó a todo pulmón el longevo guerrero alzando su bastón al aire, consiguiendo una reacción inmediata de la recién reunida familia—. ¡Esperen! ¡Todavía falta alguien por presentarse! —exclamó sorprendiéndolos. Minato y Kushina de inmediato suponieron que Ryunosuke se asemejaba a Jiraiya y haría alguna entrada estúpida como las de él, pero no fue así—. ¡Les presento a su nuera, UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII KARIIIIIIIIIN!

La susodicha abrió un poco sus ojos. Oh no, él no había dicho eso, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

Ni pudo preguntar por algo más porque fue empujada por el anciano utilizando su bastón, con dirección hacia Naruto.

_—__Maldito seas, vejestorio. _—pensó el rubio, muy apenado.

La oji-violeta rompió su abrazo con su primogénito para recibir a la recién integrada adolescente.

—Así que tú eres mi nuera —habló con una sonrisa, la Uzumaki sintió sudar a balas, cosa resaltable en ella así como el hecho de que no paraba de acomodar sus lentes de manera nerviosa—. ¡Vaya, pero qué linda eres! Mi hijo es todo un Don Juan —dijo orgullosa.

—Y-Yo n-no, a-ah —Por un lado Karin estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de su sensei y asesinarlo, pero por el otro… se sentía bien que la presentase como la novia de Naruto, y que ni él se quejara ni sus progenitores la rechazaran. Aunque también, al no haber aclarado aún su relación con el ojiazul, no podía afirmar que verdaderamente era su pareja.

—Perdón por, ya sabes, tratarlo como niño, pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, estaba muy emocionada —Y depositó, de nuevo, un beso en la mejilla zorruna de Naruto, enrojeciéndolo a más no poder por haber sido besado por su mamá frente a la chica que le gustaba—. Tendremos que compartirlo a partir de ahora, espero no te moleste.

—Eh... N-No im-importa —La tranquilizó, queriendo que la tierra la tragase en ese instante.

Mientras tanto, el Yondaime se alejó tan solo un momento de sus familiares, y se aproximó al más viejo en el cuarto.

—¿Ryunosuke, no? —preguntó, esperando no haber olvidado su nombre.

—Así es, Hokage-sama —Entonces, el viejo vio detrás de sus lentes al Yondaime extender su mano derecha hacia él, en señal de que esperaba que él la tomase, y así lo hizo.

—Gracias —Le dijo, ya abrazándolo con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo—. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, por haber sido el p-padre que yo no fui para él.

El viejo correspondió el abrazo, seguro el pobre había vivido un infierno buscando a su nieto, y hoy por fin lo había encontrado.

—No hay de qué, Hokage-sama.

**_—_****_Definitivamente, con estos tres locos las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes_** —afirmó en un pensamiento la mitad Ying del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, que se mantenía de espectador desde el interior de Menma. Luego lanzó una profunda carcajada con toque maléfico en el vacío sobre el que reposaba—. **_Espero que todo salga según lo planeado._**

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada siento que he hecho caer a Karin en OoC, pero es que ella todavía es muy joven respecto al momento que es mostrada en la serie por primera vez, y además no he tenido oportunidad de mostrarla como la celosa bipolar que en realidad es xD espero poder hacerlo en los próximos caps. Con respecto a este capítulo, fue algo corto, de nuevo... pero lo recompensé actualizando rápido eh ;).

—¡CHAAAAAAA! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡YA SON DOS VECES, EH! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA TE VUELO LA CABEZA!

¿R-Ryunosuke? ¿Qué hace en las notas finales vejestorio? ¡Usted va encima de la raya!

—¡CHAAA! ¡SOY EL GRAN RYUNOSUKE UZUMAKI, NO ME DIGAS QUÉ PUEDO HACER O QUÉ NO! ¡BUA!

Pfff, lo que diga anciano, mientras no me impacte con su bastón estamos bien.

—NO TE ASEGURO NADA JAJAJAJAJA.

Bueno, mientras cuido mi cabeza, les traigo una pregunta lectores, la verdad dos:

1- ¿Quieren que Karin y Ryunosuke vivan con Naruto en la Mansión Hokage?

2- ¿Querrán escena lemmon NaruKarin finalizando el fic? No falta mucho, pero tampoco falta poco para que llegue ese punto, o eso estimo.

Respondan en sus comentarios, las opciones que más votos ganen serán las elegidas.

—¡JAJAJAJA, YA VEREMOS QUÉ TAL SALE TODO!

Sí, bueno, emmm... ¡Ah, sí! POR FAVOR, lean el prólogo de mi nueva historia ''Proyecto Jinchuriki'', la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Se trata de un fic donde Naruto, Yagura y Gaara son secuestrados por Obito a corta edad de nacidos separándolos de sus familias que los dan por muertos por razones que aparecen allí (así es, aquí Minato y Kushina también están vivos), el objetivo de Obito es convertirlos en las armas definitivas de Akatsuki, pero entonces recuerdos de la infancia del rubio vuelven a él y... tendrán que ver el fic para enterarse de más :D.

—¡CHAAAAAA! ¡A PESAR DE QUE YO NO APAREZCO ES MUY BUENO, ASÍ QUE LÉANLO Y COMENTEN O SALTARÉ DE SUS PANTALLAS PARA GOLPEARLOS CON MI BASTÓN! JAJAJAJAJA.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Ryunosuke! Bueno, nada más que decir. ¡Hasta otra!


	8. Te extrañé mucho

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes:

—Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes:

_—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

—Wow, ¡¿esta es su casa?! —Lo veía pero no lo creía. Jamás pensó ver en toda su vida una mansión tan espaciosa, gigantesca y elegante como en la que se encontraba ahora. Estaba deleitado con la vista que ella ofrecía.

Detrás de él se hallaban Ryunosuke y Menma, parece que el último se interesó un poco sobre cómo era la personalidad de Naruto, y por ello consultaba al viejo sobre cómo era él; mientras que un poco más atrás, una extremadamente sonrojada Karin recibía ''consejos'' de Kushina, además de una infinidad de interrogantes acerca de su hijo.

—¿De qué hablas? También es tu casa, Naruto —refutó el Yondaime, satisfecho con el hecho de que a su primogénito le haya encantado el nuevo sitio donde viviría a partir de ahora, el lugar donde siempre debió vivir.

El susodicho se volteó a verlo, con una ceja arqueada.

—Pero si yo vivo con el vejestorio y Karin-chan —replicó el jinchūriki—. Y lo más seguro es que el viejo se quiera ir de Konoha pronto, a él le gusta moverse de un sitio a otro.

El comentario alertó a toda la familia Namikaze.

—¿Qué dices Naruto? —interrogó el Cuarto, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No te vamos a dejar ir ahora que estás con nosotros, tú debes vivir aquí hijo.

—Es verdad Naru-chan, no te puedes ir, éste es tu hogar. —Tomó turno de palabra la pelirroja, que se había acercado al chico apenas y escuchó lo que dijo.

—Y-Yo…

—¡CHAAA! Naruto-gaki, puedes estar tranquilo, he decidido mudarme a Konoha por un tiempo, si es que Hokage-sama me lo permite claro —intervino el Uzumaki mayor. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo, pero Naruto tenía derecho a una familia y su familia tenía derecho a conocerlo más, si se iba ahora seguro que el cabeza hueca lo seguía.

—Claro que sí, Ryunosuke, yo mismo le conseguiré un nuevo apartamento a usted y a Karin, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber cuidado de mi hijo tantos años —contestó el Yondaime—. Además, tengo entendido por Sandaime-sama que usted ya ha residido en la Hoja antes, así que no habrá problemas con los trámites.

El centenario asintió satisfecho con la respuesta, y Kushina abrazó a su hijo por la espalda.

—Entonces Naruto, ¿así está mejor? —preguntó depositando un beso en su mejilla, sonrojándolo otra vez.

—C-Creo que sí —respondió riendo nervioso y sobándose su nuca.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron sin aviso alguno, los presentes adoptaron posición defensiva ante la posible amenaza de un ataque enemigo de quién quiera que haya penetrado en su hogar. El que lo haya hecho debía ser un ninja muy hábil como para haber burlado la seguridad de la mansión, aunque existía otra posibilidad también.

—¡Mis enemigos tiemblan ante mí, las señoritas se derriten ante mi presencia!

Sí, definitivamente era la otra posibilidad, alguien conocido había ingresado.

—¡Soy el ermitaño de la montaña Myōboku, el espíritu santo e inmortal! ¡Ése soy yo, el sabio de la montaña del sapo!

Las luces se volvieron a encender, revelando a un hombre peliblanco danzando sobre la cabeza de un sapo de proporciones extravagantes.

—¡Jiraiyaaa el grandeeeeeeeee! —Y un montón de confeti explotó esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

Kushina parpadeó varias veces, el pervertido no se cansaba de hacer sus alocadas presentaciones incluso con ellos.

—¡Ero-sennin! —Lo recibió Menma, corriendo a abrazarlo—. ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡Creí que estabas de viaje!

El susodicho rió un poco, alborotando los cabellos del emocionado ojiazul.

—Pues he venido hoy para recolectar información y… —Paró sus palabras, al percatarse de la presencia de desconocidos pocos metros delante de él, un viejo sonrojado y una pequeña pelirroja mirándolo raro. —Oh, perdón si los interrumpí, no sabía que tenías visitas Minato.

—Si te molestaras en siquiera preguntar —dijo el Yondaime en un suspiro.

Rió, él no preguntaba, ¡él estaba especializado en el espionaje! Siempre debía entrar por sorpresa y saber todo de antemano.

—Hey Menma —Lo llamó—. Veo que has dominado a la perfección el Kage Bunshin, ¡y hasta incluso lograste que tu clon hiciera un pequeño henge! Me alegro por ti —Lo felicitó, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

El jinchūriki de la mitad positiva del Kyūbi lo miró con extrañeza, él no había hecho ningún jutsu. Luego que se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—¡No, ero-sennin, no es un clon! ¡Es mi hermano, es Naruto! —Y corrió a abrazarlo, bajo el gesto confundido del peliblanco—. ¡Hoy vino a la aldea y lo encontramos, es él!

—Ehh, hola Jiraiya-san —saludó un poco avergonzado debido a que el maestro en Senjutsu tenía su boca abierta a más no poder, y el motivo era él. Pero, al decir su nombre, algo le vino a la mente—._ Jiraiya, ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre?_

El ''sabio'' volteó a ver a su estudiante y a su pareja, viéndolos asentir a las palabras de su hijo. Se acercaron a Naruto, y como Menma, le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—Así es sensei, es Naruto, hicimos una prueba de ADN y en verdad es él —confirmó sus sospechas su ex educando.

—Volveremos a ser la familia que fuimos hace mucho —habló nostálgica la oji-violeta, apretando su agarre con su primogénito.

—Vaya, esto es inesperado —lanzó al aire su oración, francamente desconcertado—. Pues entonces —Se acercó más al recién integrado miembro de la familia Namikaze—. Como ya debes saber, mi nombre es Jiraiya, Naruto, y soy tu padrino —Y le ofreció la mano para saludarlo—. Un placer poder conocerte al fin.

El mencionado lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que, posterior a unos pocos segundos, tomó su mano para estrecharla con la suya.

—Un placer, Jiraiya-san.

—Bueno, al menos tú te ves más educado que tu mocoso hermano —El muchacho sintió un Déjà vu ante esas palabras tan familiares al estilo Ryunosuke—. Lamento si sueno muy atrevido pero, ¿y ustedes son? —interrogó a los extraños en el cuarto.

—Ellos son quienes cuidaron de Naruto, es una larga historia sensei —respondió por ellos, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al escritor erótico, quien captó el mensaje al instante, luego hablaría mejor con Minato sobre esas personas—. Él el Ryunosuke y ella es Karin, la novia de Naruto.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de las narices de ambos al haber sido referidos como _novios_.

—Oh, ya veo, un gusto conocerlos —dijo riendo alzando su mano hacia ellos, recibiendo un asentamiento por parte suya. Luego, se acercó al oído del de marcas en las mejillas y le susurró—. Aquí entrenos, ¿ya han tenido sexo? —El ojiazul se puso en el instante rojo como un tomate, este anciano era incluso más pervertido que su abuelo, y mucho más directo también—. Si no es así, puedes confiar en mí, escribo novelas sexuales, podría darte un consejo o dos.

Al chico, que omitió su sucio ofrecimiento, le vino de inmediato una idea a la mente, él ya conocía a esta persona, bueno no de cara a cara.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó apartándose de él, señalándolo con dedo acusatorio—. ¡A ti te conozco, el vejestorio lee tus libros todo el tiempo! ¡Eres el Jiraiya ese! ¡Hey viejo, aquí está tu ídolo! —Y explotó en carcajadas burlándose de su instructor, quien se sintió diminuto en su sitio. Karin también rió un poco. Los demás no lo hicieron, la colección Icha Icha era muy famosa entre la población masculina de Konoha, burlarse del viejo sería burlarse de ellos también, mas una pequeña risa traviesa salió de ellos debido al estado de Naruto.

—¿Ah, sí? Tú me has obligado enano —dijo, poniéndose más firme—. Jiraiya-sama, le tengo una gran idea para su próximo libro —habló, aproximándose más a él, que lo observaba dudoso.

Su dúo de alumnos palideció.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Cuál podría ser esa? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Pues, es una que protagonizaron mis estimados discípulos hace un par de noches.

La pelirroja sintió arder en fuego, no iba a resignarse a que su sensei fuese de chismoso con medio planeta, y menos con un tema tan delicado como ése, pero en lugar de atacarlo prefirió irse corriendo.

—¡Karin-chan! —La llamó el rubio, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Maldito el día que el Uzumaki mayor nació.

—Hokage-sama, deberá educar estrictamente a su hijo en el tema sexual —Se dirigió a él, con sonrisa burlona. El jinchūriki tragó fuerte—. Pues hace dos noches se pajeó en su cama pensando en su novia, ¡estando ella frente a él! Lo peor del caso es que pensó que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta —reveló, haciendo enrojecer aún más a Naruto, y además impactando al resto de los presentes ante la mención de tal acontecimiento. Pobre Naruto, desde que salió de Uzu su rostro ha pasado ya por una gama completa de colores.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo Jiraiya.

—Claro que lo es, Jiraiya-sama.

Su estupefacción lo dejo perplejo, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ¡su ahijado era un pervertido en potencia! ¡Podría aprender todo de él, sería como su propio hijo!

—¡Oh, es increíble! —explotó de la emoción—. ¡Este mocoso es mucho mejor que el otro!

—Hey. —A Menma no le gustó la manera en cómo su padrino se refirió a él.

—¡Cuénteme más detalles, esto va fijo a mi próxima novel…! —Fue incapaz de proseguir debido a que sintió su cuello ser ahorcado, lo mismo para el de oscuras gafas.

—Escúchame bien Jiraiya, usas a mi hijo para una de tus historias pervertidas —Sus cabellos se alzaron por los aires en nueve colas distintas, dándole un aspecto fantasmal a la pelirroja que lo ahorcaba—, y te juro que no vivirás para el día de su debut —advirtió Kushina, con un semblante demoníaco—. Y usted Ryunosuke-san, estoy muy agradecida por haber cuidado de Naruto todos estos años, pero —Sus ojos brillaron de un intenso naranja en ese segundo—. Vuelve a decir algo así de mi pequeño Naru-chan, y amanecerá sin barba el día siguiente, solo que su barba seguirá apegada a su cabeza, así como ahora mismo está. Espero que me haya entendido.

—S-S-Sí K-Kush-shin-na-sama. —Claro que la entendió, se refería a decapitarlo.

—Perfecto —Y soltó su agarre, liberándolos—. Deben tener hambre, iré a preparar el almuerzo —indicó, saliendo sonriente a la cocina.

_—Wow, ¡tener una mamá es genial!_ —pensó el ojiazul.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Entonces Minato, explícame todo esto mejor —preguntó el peliblanco, sumamente serio—. ¿Quiénes son en realidad esas personas?

El Yondaime suspiró, ni él lo sabía del todo, aún.

—No lo sé, sensei. Naruto parece confiar mucho en ellos y hasta ahora no parecen ser alguna clase de enemigo. Pero, eso no los hacen menos sospechosos. Primero que nada, medio continente sabía el nombre de mi hijo y sabía la descripción de sus rasgos, ¿cómo no lo habíamos descubierto antes? Si la recompensa por tan solo una pista era millonaria.

El mencionado ubicó su mano derecha en una pequeña mesa cercana, apoyándose de ella.

—No lo solo eso Minato, es muy raro que ni tú ni mi red de espionaje lo haya localizado antes, solo si hubiese estado bajo tierra o escondido y según lo que me has dicho, no era el caso, o por lo menos según ese viejo no lo era.

El Cuarto se apartó un poco de su maestro y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la nueva habitación donde se hallaban, una muy cerrada y con sellos estratégicamente ubicados para hacer casi imposible poder escuchar hasta el más poderoso grito.

—Es verdad sensei, entonces ¿qué opinas?

El susodicho hizo lo propio y se sentó al otro extremo de la sala.

—Que hayan venido a Konoha así nada más es demasiado raro —indicó—. Deberíamos ponerles un ojo encima, sin embargo es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones apresuradas, mas eso no es excusa como para no vigilarlos.

Jiraiya tenía razón, no solo los vigilaría sino que además investigaría hasta el detalle más profundo de sus vidas. Tal vez usaría a algún Yamanaka para investigar sus recuerdos, pero tendría que hacerlo sin que se den cuenta.

—¡Minato, Jiraiya! ¡La cena está lista!

El llamado a la distancia de la pelirroja dio por terminada la conversación. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, para levantarse de sus puestos y dirigirse a la puerta. Si bien la habitación no permitida la salida alguna de sonido, sí permitía la entrada.

—Minato, ¿Kushina sabe sobre esto? —preguntó con su mano en la manilla el famoso escritos de la colección Icha Icha.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, Jiraiya-sensei. Se lo comentaré apenas tenga tiempo a solas con ella.

Giró la manilla a punto de abrir el cuarto, pero antes el Sannin de los sapos decidió dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

—Minato, aunque no lo quieras debes de considerar a Naruto como posible amenaza —declaró, indignando por completo al ojiazul—. Sé que estás emocionado de que él haya regresado, pero hasta no asegurarnos de las verdaderas intenciones de ese trío, no podemos confirmar nada. Si duerme en tu casa esta noche, asegúrate de que tus ANBU no lo pierdan de vista.

La Sombra de Fuego arrugó una ceja, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Mi hijo no es un enemigo —afirmó seguro—. Y no será tratado como tal —empujó la puerta con fuerza, abriéndola en el acto.

… … … … … … … … … …

El manto de la noche ya arropaba el oscurecido cielo, las altas horas pasaban factura con fríos vientos a aquellos que rondaban aún por la ciudad. En la mansión Hokage, posterior a un día de haberse conocido mejor la familia Namikaze, Ryunosuke y Karin partieron a un hotel para pasar la noche, con los gastos pagos por el rubio líder de Konoha, dejando a Naruto solo en su hogar junto a su familia.

Debido a que ya era tarde, muy tarde la verdad, aproximadamente las 1:00 a.m.; el tiempo de dormir había sido anunciado por la Uzumaki del grupo, y llevó al de zorrunas marcas en las mejillas a la que sería su nueva habitación.

Pasaron por los pasillos, pasillos que no había visto antes, pasando de largo por numerosas puertas en las que el jinchūriki se preguntó qué podrían ocultar, la casa verdaderamente era muy amplia y le tomaría meses acostumbrarse a ella.

Finalmente llegó hasta un cuarto tan grande como el tamaño de la residencia más amplia en la que alguna vez vivió. Estaba sorprendido, había un baño, espejos, clósets, cerámica de alta calidad, paredes de lo que parecía ser mármol, entre muchas otras cosas. Se sentía… raro, podía ser cómodo, sí, pero nunca se imaginó viviendo entre riquezas, y eso en lugar de hacerle sentir comodidad, le generaba incomodidad. Lo que más lo confundía es que, a pesar del nivel económico que parecía ostentar su familia, no parecían ser vanidosos o engreídos de algún modo, parecían buenas personas o tenía esa impresión de ellos hasta ahora.

Pero, en medio de todos los lujos, observó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, mucho más que las riquezas: una pequeña cuna en un rincón, cuidada mucho mejor que la habitación misma; a la distancia pudo distinguir su nombre en una placa apegada a ella.

Se acercó a la susodicha bajo la mirada atenta de la oji-violeta, hasta poner una mano sobre su madera; lisa y bien pulida, parecía nueva, pero su dudas le sugirieron de que era mucho más vieja de lo que aparentaba.

Observó mejor su entorno, percatándose de que a lo profundo del cuarto habían numerosos juguetes, peluches, dibujos; el cuarto soñado de un niño, un pequeño mundo de sueños perfecto para cualquier infante.

—¿Esto qué es, Kaa-chan?

La melancolía por el extravío de su primogénito se hizo presente en la pelirroja, la inocencia con la que realizó tal interrogante tan solo la desgarró aún más, no solo le dolía su desaparición sino el hecho de que en determinado momento se rindió por encontrarlo, se resignó a que no lo volvería a ver jamás, lo hizo para que Menma no tuviese unos padres que solo le transmitieran sus penas, y de haber convencido a Minato de que hiciera lo mismo, tal vez nunca hubiesen vuelto a ver a su hijo.

—Aquí… Bueno, aquí es donde… —Las palabras salían a paso lento de su boca, la presión en su pecho le impedía hablar, mas hacía lo imposible para hacerlo— donde hubieses vivido de no ser por… —Y jamás terminó la oración, en cambió agachó su cabeza.

El menor sintió una punzada en el corazón, la tristeza en la voz de su madre era fácilmente perceptible para él. Volteó a un lado todavía interesado en su entorno, investigándolo, conociéndolo, pero sin intenciones de ignorar a su progenitora; hasta finalmente descubrir una foto que lo obligó a tomar aire para aliviar la cuchillada que sintió en su órgano vital. Se trataba de una foto que capturaba un precioso momento, una Kushina embarazada vestida con prendas maternales siendo abrazada por la espalda con dulzura por su rubio marido.

Se acercó al recuadro para sostenerlo unos instantes y apreciarlo mejor, la escena era conmovedora sin lugar a dudas. Sus padres de verdad lo amaban, siempre lo hicieron, desde antes de nacer. ¿Esta era la vida que pudo haber tenido?

Luego pensó en todo el dolor que debieron soportar sus progenitores, todas las noches desvelándose, todo el llanto derramado; pero sobretodo, los momentos de agonía que debieron sufrir los primeros días de su separación. Un nudo en su garganta fue formado al imaginarse lo último.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho, n-no es así Kaa-chan?

La ex jinchūriki salió de su estado cabizbajo de inmediato. Al alzar su mirada, se topo con una solitaria lágrima recorriendo la mejilla izquierda del ojiazul.

—Naruto…

Y corrió a abrazarlo, lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto como la primera vez que lo vio en 13 años, y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

—Sí, te extrañé mucho.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

Reptilian95: sí, pero no soy tan bueno con el romance jajaja, si hago lemmon lo más seguro es que salga algo más perverso que amoroso jeje. Igual haré mi mejor intento, saludos.

Hitomi Akera: ¡Hitomi-chan! Ya te respondí tu comentario en el foro así que... jajaja. En fin, gracias por tu review. Saludos.

CCSakuraForever: los planes de Kurama son maléficos, pronto los verás. Saludos.

metalic-dragon-angel: me alegro de haberte sacado un par de lágrimas. Saludos.

Leon Negro: por eso mismo hice la encuesta, no estaba seguro de si poner a Naruto a vivir con su familia por el hecho de que se separaría de Ryunosuke y Karin, y si ellos vivían con el Hokage sería un poco... incómodo, pero ya el público habló, y sus opiniones definitivamente fueron tomadas en cuenta. Saludos.

Zafir09: gracias, en verdad. Saludos.

Kind Yuuki: bueno te doy un poco de spoiler y te digo que algo pasará en el fic, algo relacionado con Naruto, Karin y Menma, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber. Saludos.

Matryoshkah: jajajajjajajajaja sí soy un descarado, jajajajajja. Ya hemos hablado por PM y te he dicho que tú también eres una gran escritora, mucho mejor que yo por cierto. De verdad me subes los ánimos con eso de que pegaste el grito al cielo, me hiciste reír cuando leí que no estabas sola sino en el medio del salón jajajaja, pero qué vergüenza habrás sentido xD, coño jajajaja. Saludos.

KnightwalkerNeko: qué bueno que te guste. Saludos.

Loquin: sí, creo que a más de uno se le metió una pelusa en el ojo xD. Jajajjaja. Saludos.

Mitsukii1701: jajajaja pues qué bueno que no lo leíste el día que actualicé que sino me degollas, jajajajjajajaja. Y me alegro que te haya llegado en el ''kokoro'', esa fue mi intención :P, jeje. Saludos.

* * *

**Notas de autor.**

Hola gente, antes que nada aviso que los capítulos a partir de ahora tendrán una extensión aproximada de 3000 palabras, o al menos la mayoría la tendrán. Esto se debe a que tal vez en un mes empiece mis estudios universitarios, por lo que careceré de bastante tiempo como para ponerme a escribir fics. Eso sí, cuando dije que este fic sería de alrededor 10 capítulos o un poco más lo hice pensando que cada uno tendría al menos 6000 palabras o más (sin contar las notas y todas esas cosas), así que por supuesto el fic se extenderá en número de capítulos más de lo que había avisado.

Si me tardé en actualizar fue por simple pereza, lo siento jajaja pero llevaba escribiendo seguido todos los días y decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este cap, por favor dejen sus comentarios si les está gustando el ritmo que está tomando la historia. Ah, si es posible que no sean comentarios que solo digan ''espero conti'' o algo por el estilo, me parece injusto que les entregue un episodio de miles de palabras y solo respondan con menos de 10, ¿por qué? Porque no me ayudan en nada para continuar, no me dan ideas para la trama (he sacado varias de sus comentarios), no me felicitan de modo alguno y la verdad como autor es un poco frustrante ver esos reviews. No pido mucho, con al menos más de 30 palabras que es muy poca cosa me harían feliz, aquellos escritores que me leen seguramente comprenderán mi posición.

La encuesta fue tomada en cuenta y sus resultados fueron como los planeé, así que Ryunosuke y Karin vivirán con Naruto y la Familia Namikaze, y por supuesto el lemmon al final.

Para finalizar, no tengan miedo de mandarme algún PM preguntando por alguna cosa que se les haya pasado preguntar en sus reviews (¿se nota que estoy aburrido y quiero hablar con alguien sobre cualquier tema?), que con gusto respondo.

Saludos.


	9. El amor de una familia

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes:

—Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes:

_—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV.**

Veo la hora en el reloj digital a un lado de la cama. 3:00 a.m. Muy tarde, no sé por qué me he despertado tan temprano siendo yo tan holgazán. Tenía que haber una buena razón como para que yo, Uzumaki Naruto estuviese fuera de la cama antes de las 9:00 a.m., como mucho. Tal vez tendría algún entrenamiento nocturno con el vejestorio que por apenas estar levantándome no recordaba aún, oh, si era eso entonces tendría que prepararme porque me daría una ''educativa'' paliza como él llamaba a sus clases; o tal vez tendría alguna cita con Karin-chan… ¡Sí! Definitivamente tenía que ser eso último, no hemos aclarado nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, lo más probable es que haya acordado una salida con ella a esta hora y así no ser interrumpidos, ¡tenía que ser eso! Oh, en ese caso debería arreglarme, a las chicas les gustan los chicos bien vestidos, o eso he escuchado.

Intento salir de entre las sábanas listo para empezar la mañana, bañarme, desayunar, ponerme mis mejores prendas —aunque todas son iguales— tal vez perfumarme, todo dependería de cómo salieran las cosas. Eh, qué raro, las cobijas están muy apegadas a mí. Esperen, no son las cobijas, pero sobretodo lo que resalta es que no puedo salir, ¿qué ocurre? Aplico más fuerza pero todavía así no logro zafarme. Me doy cuenta que algo me tiene atado como si estuviese atrapado por cuerdas, y luego me percato que no es algo sino… alguien. Un momento, ¿alguien? Me espanto al visualizar un mechón rojo de cabello cerca de mi almohada. Joder, ¿acaso ella…? ¡Por Kami, somos muy jóvenes como para _eso_! Aunque no estaría nada mal… ¡pero qué estoy diciendo, si ni nos hemos besado! ¡No estoy listo aún! ¡¿Karin-chan?! Esto no puede pasándome, ¡no así!

Um, pero ella no es tan vigorosa pues quien me sostiene pareciera tener músculos de titanio. El único que conocía con una fuerza así, con ayuda de sus jutsus claro, era… ¡puto viejo! Esa momia me está haciendo una broma pesada y yo casi caigo como un estúpido, ¡mierda! Te juro tutankamon que como mínimo te cortaré esa barba por andar jugando con esa clase de cosas, así sea lo último que haga, ¡no es gracioso ilusionarme de ese modo!

Decido girar mi cabeza para confirmar mis sospechas, y depositar un puñetazo en el vejestorio por andar de calenturiento conmigo, ¡ese viejo! Definitivamente me las pagaría.

Y finalmente me volteó. Ante la nueva vista quedo en blanco, una vista que esperaba me espantara o me hiciera reír dependiendo de alguna de las dos posibilidades que pensé antes, en su lugar me hace tragar fuerte y palidecer.

Hasta ese momento creía que los mitos y fuerzas sobrenaturales como el cielo y el infierno eran solo falsedades, es que no soy religioso ni nada por el estilo, por eso nunca consideré verdaderas las doctrinas que abundaban en Uzu, la cual la más amplia era la budista. Pero ahora, ¿cómo negar que existe un Dios allá arriba al encontrarme con un ángel tan bello como el que tengo enfrente? Sus brazos son más atribuibles a algún perteneciente de la realeza en vez del boxeador ninja profesional que indicaba la potencia que poseen, su rostro es delicado y fino como el de una deidad, sus cabellos son finos y tan sedosos y deslumbrantes que me pierdo en ellos, su piel es de porcelana y su tez llega a ser comparable con la nieve; todo eso y más lo podía resumir en una sola palabra: perfecta. Jamás en mi vida vi una mujer tan hermosa, con todo el dolor en mi corazón debía reconocer que ni siquiera Karin-chan se le comparaba. Pero mi fascinación no termina ahí, pues descubro que ella, esa durmiente princesa, me abrazaba con dulzura pero con rudeza a la vez, algo así como protegiéndome del mundo, creo. El mejor abrazo que alguna vez haya recibido en toda mi existencia. Temblaba y no del frío en la habitación —por el aire acondicionado— sino por la cercanía de ella hacia mi cuerpo, una que no quería destruir, y yo tampoco por nada en el mundo. Se sentía bien, ¿cómo me podía sentir tan bien con una completa desconocida abrazándome, cuando podía ser un enemigo o alguna trampa? No tengo idea, pero en lugar de perderme en mis divagaciones prefiero descansar y acurrucarme con el manto de calor que ella me brinda, algo muy dentro de mí me aconseja ignorar las advertencias de Ryunosuke-jiji sobre lo que se debe hacer en estas situaciones, estoy muy ocupado acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho como para pensar en eso.

La siento removerse un poco, sin embargo continúa con sus párpados cerrados ahora acariciando mi espalda y mi cabellera. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? Esa duda me surge de repente, ¿serían tan hermosos como ahora me los imagino? ¿De qué color podrían ser? No, más importante aún, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No lo sé, pero la ternura que refleja la adormilada cara de esa mujer opaca mi interés por buscar respuestas.

¿Qué coño? ¿Estoy viendo bien? Debajo de las sábanas, visualizo una mano recubriendo los hombros de ella, ¡la está abrazando de la misma forma que ella a mí! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Alzo un poco mi visión y me encuentro con un hombre rubio repartiendo caricias en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, esa persona me parecía familiar pero ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa. ¡Quién se cree él para atreverse a tocar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo! Me invaden ganas de librarme de los brazos del ángel que me protegía y así golpear a ese cretino, pero, mi furia no llega nunca a tomar armas. Algo dentro de mí, algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que no lo hiciera, que esa persona es buena, que debía confiar en ella y otro montón de cosas que la verdad son tan complejas que no sé cómo describirlas. No sé por qué siento todo eso venir tan rápido en menos de lo que dura un flash, solo sabía que tenía que confiar en ese hombre, y hasta mucho más. Menuda manera de empezar el día, dos desconocidos en mi cama y lo lamentable del caso es que me gusta que estén ahí.

Solo para asegurarme que ese hombre no se esté pasando de listo, decido levantar un poco más mi vista para examinarlo mejor, y me aterrorizo al… ¡observarme a mí mismo en medio de esos dos! ¿Un espejo tal vez? No, aquí no hay espejos, ¡era un clon! Aunque nunca hice el jutsu de clonación, entonces tampoco podía ser eso. ¿Genjutsu? Imposible, por razones que hasta el viejo desconoce muy difícilmente puedo caer en un jutsu ilusorio. Ahora sí que estoy confundido.

Y en ese preciso instante todo viene a mi mente. Las lágrimas, los abrazos, la felicidad, la tristeza. Yo ya conocía a estas personas, ellos eran… mi familia.

_Familia._

La familia con la que me había reencontrado apenas ayer. La mujer era mi madre, Uzumaki Kushina, nombre que me dije a mí mismo no olvidaría jamás; el hombre era mi padre, Namikaze Minato, el que dijo que mi apellido es también Namikaze, sí claro, lo tendría conmigo pero ni loco iría antes que el Uzumaki; y el chico igual a mí era mi hermano gemelo, Namikaze Menma.

Siento la mano de mi papá recorrer mi frente, pero ahí sigue él, dormido ignorante de que yo no lo estoy. Hasta soñando se preocupaba por mí, vaya. ¿Lo había llamado cretino? Pues qué estúpido fui. Mi hermano, como yo hace unos segundos, se acurruca contra m-mi, que digo, nuestra mamá que estaba girada de espaldas hacia él. Ella como puede adopta una posición más intermedia y así la veo ubicarse mejor entre él y yo, apretando su abrazo, en especial conmigo. Inesperado, abro los ojos a más no poder cuando siento sus labios contra mi mejilla para acto seguido mi sangre recorrer mi rostro a gran velocidad, y ahí seguía ella, durmiente sobre su almohada como una dulce princesa luego de haberme dado un beso.

¿Esto es tener una familia? Supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

Hola gente. En este capítulo como ya vieron decidí exponer el punto de vista de Naruto en vivo y en directo referente a los sucesos a su alrededor. Muchos me han dicho que soy bueno narrando en primera persona así que decidí intentar con esto. La verdad es que me limité pues Naruto no usa palabras inteligentes a menudo que digamos, aún así no me resistí a poner algunas.

Me disculpo si fui muy cursi en este episodio, es más leí dos veces el texto y hasta creo que me quedó algo NaruKushi aunque no lo hice con esa intención jajajaja. En el próximo les prometo varias carcajadas, ya verán por qué. Ah, también me disculpo por la extensión y he decidido que ya mejor no comento sobre cuántos capítulos faltan para finalizar, mi indecisión me dice que haga 10 o más por una parte, y la otra me dice que haga 100 o más, así que lo mejor será ver cómo salen las cosas a medida que escriba, pese a que la trama ya la tengo planeada en su mayoría.

Por último, recordemos que Naruto no puede caer en genjutsus por ser un jinchūriki.

Oh sí, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero hoy introduje en el buscador de FF la palabra clave ''NaruKarin'' y me encuentro con que... ¡solo hay 4 historias de la pareja en español! La mía es una de ellas. En inglés hay 16 y en indonesian (o cómo se escriba jaja) hay 12. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Yo creí que el NaruKarin era más aceptado ufffff, ¡hay que dedicarnos a explotar a esta pareja! No puede ser posible que hayan tan pocas en nuestra idioma y a manera general además.

Eso es todo, saludos.


	10. Un pequeño accidente

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

Diálogo de personajes:

—Oye mocoso.

Pensamiento de personajes:

_—Este anciano sí que es pesado_.

Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**—Deja el fastidio enano.**

Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones:

**_—Vaya, me sorprendes_**.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde la llegada del trío Uzumaki a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas la cual estaba —prácticamente— de cabeza, y el motivo era uno solo: Naruto.

El Consejo había exigido explicaciones apenas y se enteraron de la presencia del hijo perdido del Hokage en el poblado, explicaciones que la Sombra de Fuego no pudo darles del todo debido a que él tampoco tenía conocimiento de ellas, aún.

Ryunosuke y Karin fueron acechados por los reporteros locales en todo momento quienes deseaban investigar más sobre la vida de Namikaze Naruto, por ello permanecieron la mayoría del tiempo en el hotel que amablemente continuó pagando el rubio líder de la Hoja. Cabe destacar que la persecución a la pelirroja fue mayor que la del anciano puesto que los periodistas deseaban averiguar ''detalles de su amorío'' con el rubio, y es que se habían enterado que el Sannin de los sapos abrió la boca en un bar luego de pasarse de copas. La Uzumaki no dudaría en despellejarlo la próxima vez que lo viese, y su sensei no se quedó atrás, recibió una paliza por parte de ella por haber hablado desde un principio. Pero, lo peor del caso no fueron las dudas por su romance sino otra interrogante, una que hizo salir a luz su lado más salvaje: ''información de su noche de pasión'' con el ojiazul.

_—__¿Qué tal está?_

_—__¿Te excitó verlo desnudo?_

_—__¿Lo han hecho luego de esa ocasión?_

_—__¡Cómo una muchacha como tú puede ser novia del hijo de Hokage-sama!_

Konoha conoció el infierno en persona ese día.

La familia del jinchūriki lo conoció mejor en esa semana, así como surgieron momentos que quedarían en su memoria por siempre, segundos que jamás olvidarían.

Y ahora, luego de siete días, Naruto paseaba tranquilamente por la Aldea, inspeccionándola, familiarizándose con ella, y sobre todo, acostumbrándose con el que se había convertido en su lugar favorito: Ichiraku's Ramen. Esa mañana vestía las ropas de su hermano debido a que las suyas fueron quemadas la noche anterior en una de las ''clases'' del que el chico llamaba el vejestorio, solo las usaría esa vez para comprar un nuevo traje y le devolvería las prendas que le prestó.

—Buen día —saludó el de marcas en las mejillas al cocinero mientras ingresaba al pequeño local.

—Oh, hola Menm… —Hizo una pequeña pausa al analizar mejor al muchacho frente a él—, no. Vaya, pero si es mi nuevo cliente favorito —devolvió sonriente el gesto el mencionado—. ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—Una larga historia —contestó el adolescente.

El chef emitió un par de carcajadas.

—Dime, ¿qué deseas?

—Un miso ramen por favor.

—¿Solo uno? —preguntó confuso.

—Usted sí me conoce bien y eso que apenas nos vimos por primera vez el miércoles —alagó el de marcas en las mejillas—. Por ahora, sí. Pero mejor prepárese para sacar diez más.

El especialista en artes culinarias rió divertido de nuevo.

—Eso haré.

Y a los 10 minutos, la primera orden de Naruto ya estaba servida delante de él. Agradeció por la comida y comenzó a meter los fideos en su boca. Sí, esa mañana sería perfecta, ya se estaba adaptando al sitio sin problemas, nada podía salir mal de ahora en adelante, o eso pensó.

—¡Menma-kun! —Escuchó el llamado de una chica a la distancia.

Inicialmente no le prestó atención ya que se le olvidaba que llevaba puesta las prendas de su otouto, grave error. Cuando se dio cuenta, una rubia de tez blanca lo estaba besando ¡en los labios!

—¿Qué demo…? —Fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca succionada con violencia por la kunoichi. El plato de comida cayó a un lado debido a la embestida que la chica emprendió. Y de lo que tampoco se dio cuenta el ojiazul, es que tras de él se hallaban Menma y Karin.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Ino?

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará Inoichi? —interrogó el Yondaime, a su lado se encontraba su peliblanco sensei.

—Así es Hokage-sama. Solo debe idear una manera de tomarlos con la guardia baja y yo hago el resto —contestó.

El Sannin entonces tomó turno de palabra.

—Minato, estás consciente que también ingresaremos a la mente de Naruto, ¿no?

El susodicho suspiró con aires de tristeza y resignación.

—Sí sensei, lo estoy.

.

.

.

—Nii-san, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo con mi novia?!

—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué crees que haces con mi Naru-kun?!

Los susodichos voltearon a verlos al haber sido nombrados. La Yamanaka con una ceja levantada y el rubio con cara ruborizada.

—¿Menma-kun? Espera, si eres tú, ¿a quién estoy…? —Y nuevamente se volteó para analizar a la persona a su lado _—¿Dijo nii-san? Un momento… ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso…?_

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritaron a la vez los Uzumakis fuera del local.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Ella me besó, lo juro! —vociferó Naruto apuntando con dedo acusatorio hacia la ojiazul.

—Claro, y tú solo lo disfrutaste.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no…

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Ino-chan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! —interrumpió Menma.

—Yo… —La rubia no supo cómo excusarse, todo había ocurrido muy rápido—. ¡Espera! Yo creía que tú eras tu hermano, ¡es que ambos visten igual!

Y era verdad, ambos vestían un curioso traje naranja. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Menma cargaba la banda ninja de la Hoja, mientras que Naruto cargaba una hecha de tela con el símbolo de Uzu. El Namikaze consideró por un segundo perdonarla, después de todo tenía razón, eso hasta que…

—¡Puta! —voceó Karin en el instante que impactó una poderosísima patada en la quijada de la Yamanaka, mandándola a volar fuera del local hasta chocar contra las paredes de un pequeño apartamento ubicado justo delante. Cabe destacar que la pared fue agrietada.

—¡Ino-chan!

—¿Qué demon...? —Ni tiempo tuvo Teuchi para reaccionar cuando al salir de la cocina se encontró con la mitad de su puesto destruido.

Pero la rubia no iba a dejar las cosas así, oh no, ahora era su turno de contraatacar.

—¡Shintenshin no jutsu!

Y de un momento a otro, Karin ya no podía controlar sus movimientos, era alguien más. Inesperadamente, la pelirroja o, mejor dicho, quien manipulaba a la pelirroja; depositó una sonora cachetada en el rostro de Naruto.

—¡Eso es por engañarme, imbécil!

—¡Ka-Karin-chan! —tartamudeó incrédulo Naruto de lo que acababa de hacerle _su_ chica.

—¡Ino-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Y es que Menma se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad.

En segundos el jutsu de la rubia finalizó. La fuerza de voluntad de la estudiante de Ryunosuke pudo más. Ya recuperada, sintió el impulso de disculparse con el de marcas en las mejillas, pero al analizar mejor la situación puesto que aún aparentaba ser que Ino la controlaba, decidió hacer otra cosa: un puñetazo al ojo izquierdo del gemelo de su novio. Venganza, dulce venganza.

—¡Te odio, terminamos! ¡Tu hermano es mucho más sexy que tú, pequeño niñito infantil!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó con el corazón, y su ojo, destrozados.

—¡¿Ah?! —Naruto no se quedó atrás.

La adolescente de tez blanca no hizo esperar su reacción.

—¡No! ¡Menma-kun, yo no…! —Pero un nudo recién formado en su garganta le impidió continuar. La rabia e impotencia que sintió en ese instante pudieron más, y por ello se dejó llevar por la cólera—. ¡Maldita seas, Uzumaki! —Y corrió hasta ella entre las miradas expectantes de las personas que por mera casualidad pasaban alrededor, para conectar un puñetazo en su estómago, y empezar así una batalla campal.

—¡Pelea de chicas! —vociferó emocionado un hombre pelinegro.

En solo segundos las dos féminas comenzaron a atacarse violentamente una a la otra con solo movimientos de taijutsu. La lucha la estaba ganando la chica con gafas ahora casi irreconocibles. Pero Menma estaba molesto por lo que su hermano había hecho, o lo que creyó había hecho.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Y cinco clones del rubio menor aparecieron.

—¡Eh! Menma, ¿qué piensas hace…?

—Maldita sea Naruto, vamos a darte la paliza de tu vida por robarte a mi Ino-chan. ¡Prepárate que ahí vamos! —Y el grupo de clones empezó su persecución contra el joven.

Ese día iba a ser muy, muy agitado.

* * *

**Shintenshin no jutsu:** Jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente.

**Kage Bushin no jutsu:** Jutsu clones de sombra.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
